


Gay Ninjas (KakaYama fic)

by SpoopyBananel



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Arc, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Awkward Romance, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Depression, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fourth Shinobi War, Genjutsu, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Icha Icha Series, Identity Issues, Infinite Tsukuyomi, KakaYama - Freeform, Kidnapped Yamato, Loneliness, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Switching, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags have been edited, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Yamato, Yamato Gets the Ending he Deserves, ass eating, bottom yamato, chapter titles are based on songs that fit the themes, commitment issues, kkym, songfic sort of, versatile, yamakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyBananel/pseuds/SpoopyBananel
Summary: Did I post this without a summary? Yes, I did, oops.Yamato and Kakashi have known one another for years, but will one of them ever make the first move?Follows from the Kakashi ANBU arc, all the way to the end of Naruto Shippuden.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 67





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gives Tenzō one of those dirty novels for his nineteenth birthday. Things start to change between them, and the younger man finds it harder to deny his feelings for his Team Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta readers:  
> Blue_Bird_Jay here on ao3  
> Wolfpai on twitter/tumblr  
> I love you guys, thanks for enduring my silly ships

Kinoe met Kakashi Hatake when he was ten years old, still part of ROOT, and working under Danzō.

It was a short time, and neither expected anything else to come of it. The older boy hardly expected to see _anyone_ again once they were out of his sight. He’d become detached from most people after losing so many that he cared for at such a young age.

***

Their paths crossed again a few years later. Kakashi saved Kinoe from Danzō's wrath after a failed mission. He’d been assigned to kill the silver-haired boy, to steal his Sharingan for Danzō’s purposes.

He couldn’t do it. Not after Kakashi spared his life so many times already. The thirteen-year-old now known as Tenzō joined the ANBU Black Ops.

Tenzō and Kakashi worked together as Team Ro. Seeing face after face, new team members rotating in and out at a numbing rate. All dying, turned rogue or discharged from the program.

The younger man grew comfortable with the pattern. Unphased by watching teammates die in front of him. It was the same as ROOT, people died. It was normal. And that in itself, shouldn’t have been such a constant in his life.

He didn’t know any other way to live, fear of dying in the back of his mind. Constantly wondering who would be next to die by enemy hands or the Chidori of the ruthless Hound.

Kakashi tried his damndest to hide away his feelings. The cold dark eye that peeked from behind his mask and headband, it felt nothing. He’d never show emotions during a mission. It was a sign of weakness, it was begging to be trampled on, taken advantage of, and disrespected.

Still, Kakashi did have emotions, as much as he fought to bury them in blood and savagery.

Tenzō knew him too well to fall for the act but left it be, knowing the pain was too great for Kakashi to share.

They’d talked of the older man’s past only a handful of times. It didn't need words.

Tenzō read Kakashi’s file in the ninja records more times than he’d like to admit. He knew very well what the silver-haired man was afraid of, even if it was unspoken between them.

***

Tenzō turned fifteen shortly before Itachi joined Team Ro.

He didn’t particularly enjoy the dynamic change. It was always weird to have to talk to anyone besides his senpai during missions. Tenzō only spoke when spoken to and didn’t go out of his way to make friends with their teammates. It was always short-lived, and he’d lost steam years ago.

Though he couldn’t deny that Itachi's talent was frightening, and that was something to talk about.

***

He was alone more often than he cared for with the younger boy coming into play. Kakashi and Itachi were assigned together to guard the Third Hokage. That was understandable, their skills more than enough to keep any threats at bay.

Tenzō was sent on missions by himself. He was completely capable of taking down most shinobi with his Wood Style. That should have been something he was proud of.

Now and then he’d be scheduled to work a shift with Kakashi or Itachi, and either was fine. All he needed was a friend by his side.

He wouldn’t exactly call the young Uchiha a _friend._ More of a teammate in the most basic term, because of the other’s reserved nature.

He expected that, though. It was harder to lose a comrade when you got involved in their life. Itachi was keeping himself sane, and Tenzō completely understood.

***

Still, he lingered around places he knew Kakashi frequented. He’d followed him the first time under Danzō’s orders years ago and was comforted in the lull of watching from afar.

As much as he hated getting close to people, he was close to Kakashi and wouldn’t change that for anything. They’d been through so much together. He didn’t want to think of what he’d do without the comforting presence of the older man.

He knew very well that Kakashi could pretty much always feel his chakra within a certain range. Sometimes he would tease him, sometimes they'd see each other from afar without words. Either way, it happened often. It wasn’t anything the older man scolded him about, so he kept doing it.

Especially if Tenzō was by himself during one of Kakashi’s trips to the bar. The various levels of drunk Kakashi would have the younger man keep him company on his wobbly walks home. Unless he was taking home a guest for the night.

It wasn’t any sort of secret that Kakashi slept around with someone new at every turn. Tenzō didn’t think it was any of his business, so he thought nothing of it.

Aside from the pang of loneliness, he felt nothing. Forced himself to hold back any feelings as he watched his friend leave on the arm of a new face every so often.

He turned in the other direction for his apartment. He didn’t understand the need himself, but whatever helped the older man cope.

***

A little over two years later, eighteen-year-old Tenzō was floored. Kakashi relayed the news that Itachi, at only _thirteen_ , was leaving Team Ro to become a Captain of his own team.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Tenzō held secret happiness to be a two-man team with Kakashi again. He wondered when he’d gotten so greedy with the attention of his senpai, and felt sick guilt swelling inside him.

Even if Kakashi enjoyed their time together just as much, he wasn’t going to be with Tenzō forever. That was a reality he didn’t want to face. Without Kakashi’s friendship, he’d be as alone as he was in his childhood.

***

The two did their best to give one another gifts every year. It wasn’t hard to remember when their birthdays were about a month apart. Kakashi was four years ahead, ever above the younger man.

The night before another routine mission, and it was nothing unusual. They slept at each other’s places back and forth at times like these. It was easier to plan if they were in the same safe place.

They’d need to be asleep sooner than later, but Kakashi was still much more awake than he had any right to be.

Tenzō laid out on a bedroll beside the older man, who had disappeared without a word a bit ago.

“Senpai, what are you doing? It’s almost time to-”

“I know that I just thought I’d go ahead and…” the silver-haired man trailed off, floating back in view with a book in his hand. He slid it across the floor towards Tenzō.

His eyebrows knit together, and he glanced over it. Eyes widened at the adult content warning on the front cover. “What is-?”

“Do you remember a few years ago? You were wondering why my nose was shoved so far into it. Well, now you can read such _works of art_.”

Tenzō smirked, skimming the pages before wagging it at him. “What kind of senpai gives his kōhai smut novels for his birthday?”

“Hey, you listen! You’re old enough to read that! I was going to give it to you last year but…” He averted his eye, shrugging a little. “I misplaced it and found it again the other day.”

He sighed, a smile playing at his face, happy being acknowledged on his birthday. “Thank you, Kakashi-senpai, it means a lot to me.”

The only reason he knew the date of his own birthday was because it was in his files from ROOT. They didn’t celebrate birthdays. What was the point? The members were nothing but tools for the Hidden Leaf Village. Tools didn’t feel the need to celebrate any occasion.

Over the years, he’d almost been able to break himself from that way of thinking inked into his brain. After nights spent crying to himself, he was eventually found out by the older man. Caught in the middle of nightmares, and comforted back to sleep by Kakashi. It always happened that way, and they never had to mention it afterward.

He felt he’d never repay all the kindness the older man gave. The small gestures piling up without end. He tried, there was no doubt about that. Still, it never compared to all the instances of Kakashi saving his life.

He had fond memories of his first birthday party. He was thirteen and Kakashi had to explain why there was a cake with candles in front of him. It was handmade, and it was painstakingly done. With a mess left hiding in the kitchen that the older man refused to let him help clean.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kakashi tousling his locks that fell to his shoulders. The book was in his hands still, and he held onto it as if it were solid gold.

The older man raised an eyebrow once he returned his gaze. “Yeah, well you’d better get me something nice too.”

***

The boys’ time together was short-lived, with Yūgao joining them soon after. The three had worked together during various missions in the past. Kakashi knew her even longer than Tenzō had.

She was fine for a team member. Well, aside from the knowing glances she’d flash to Tenzō when Kakashi wasn’t looking. She seemed to like to play matchmaker, and that only embarrassed the younger man. While their Captain turned a blind eye, either somehow not noticing or not caring.

“Come on, Tenzō, make your move some time!” she cooed, hardly using a hushed tone. “I’m not after him, but there’s nothing to say someone else won’t be!”

Kakashi was more than likely out of earshot, but Tenzō didn’t want to find out otherwise. “Yūgao quit it! I-I’m not going to-!”

“What are you doing over here to get my kōhai so worked up?” Kakashi chuckled, strolling over to them as he finished zipping his grey flak vest. “I can hear you across the locker room, Tenzō.”

He froze, staring up at the older man with an open mouth and no words.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Yūgao, who hummed in innocence. For being such a mature guy, Tenzō had his moments of excited childish energy he missed out on when he was younger.

He shook his head, strapping his sword onto his back. Hardly anyone had a completely untainted childhood. That was the world they all lived in. “Let’s go, you two.”

***

“You know I’m only trying to help you, right?” the purple-haired woman mumbled.

She waited until after the mission of the day when Kakashi ducked out for a nice shower. Finally, she could get her hands on Tenzō to tempt him into adult activities.

She couldn’t wrap her romantic brain around the younger man. How could he not want to find love?

At the _least_ , didn’t he want to hop into bed with someone before he died out of nowhere on a mission? It happened to poor bastards all the time! That was the last thing she wanted for her young virgin friend.

“I-I don’t feel like it helps when you tease me all the time,” Tenzō fumbled with his equipment, ready to take his leave. He didn’t enjoy being cornered like this, by anyone. “You’re doing more harm than good.”

“Oh, the only reason you don’t like it is because I’m not Kakashi.” Her eyes narrowed and a sly smile spread on her face. “What if _I_ started calling you kōhai, huh Tenzō?”

His face was bright red, lips pursed across his face and dark eyes unblinking.

She took a step back. “Stop making that face, you know I’m right.”

She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, not everyone is made for a relationship and ANBU, _but_...” She clapped her hand firmer on his shoulder. “You need to get laid, Tenzō!”

“Laid?! There’s no way I can do that! Not with-!”

“Who’s getting laid in here?” Kakashi asked, poking his head around the corner, hair damp and flat.

“K-Kakashi-senpai! You-!” Tenzō stuttered.

He winked, which was more of a blink with his Sharingan eye already closed. Still, his voice held all the seduction. “Not planning on it, unless I’ve got an offer.”

Yūgao opened her mouth and Tenzō immediately clamped it shut. “No, senpai, I-I’m sorry, just go ahead home and get some rest.”

“...Thanks, Tenzō.”

***

The team was busy, as usual. Tenzō hadn’t seen Kakashi in almost a week, in a constant rush of work. That was nothing new, but it still brought his enthusiasm down. He was never an energetic guy, to begin with.

He’d heard that the older man returned from a mission that morning. More than likely, he went straight to sleep without cooking himself anything. As well as Kakashi could cook, he was far too lazy to after working for days on end.

Kakashi wasn’t the best about his care when he was under stress, and that was almost a constant.

***

The brunette wandered to the familiar apartments. He stared up at the door that belonged to Kakashi’s apartment. He’d been up there countless times, but from the ground, it seemed so far away and hard to reach.

Lost in his thoughts, He didn't notice. Unfocused and too busy wondering what Kakashi might have in his fridge to cook.

Fist raised, ready to knock on the door when he stopped mid-motion.

There was an unmistakable female voice on the other side of the door, and it didn’t belong to Yūgao. At least...he _hoped_ it wasn’t her moaning. That would be incredibly awkward...

It didn’t matter _who_ it was. That was the very last thing he wanted to hear coming from his friend’s apartment. Something worse was right after.

The bed creaked in rhythm and there was only one grunt from Kakashi himself. Tenzō finally snapped to reality, hauled himself over the railing to the third floor. Not bothering with the stairs he’d walked up, leaving as quickly as he could.

***

He slid to the floor of his apartment. Barricading the door as if he were being followed by Kakashi’s stampeding Ninja Hounds.

His chest heaved, he couldn’t catch his breath fast enough, and his mind was racing.

He was always so careful. Aware, to a painful degree, that his teammates had lives outside of missions. Unlike himself. He checked for chakra body count before getting too close to Kakashi’s apartment, or anyone else. He would never push boundaries or try to make uncomfortable situations.

After so many years of avoiding it, it happened.

He always tuned out the rumors of Kakashi, the pervert shinobi. He knew very well that his senpai enjoyed those dirty books. He knew that he acted on his dirty desires, and that was ok. Hearing his friend in the act was... _not_.

He needed something, anything to take his mind off of it.

His apartment was hardly lived in. Aside from a few plants, a few books on architecture, and various wooden knick-knacks. He’d made a few over the years he was proud enough to keep.

Set aside from the rest of his books was the novel Kakashi had given him for his birthday. Now it felt like it was mocking him somehow.

His hand hovered over it, and a heavy sigh left him, flipping to the page he had bookmarked. It was foolish trying to distract himself from sex with more sex.

“ _Her hands groped wildly at his jeans, desperate to get a handful of his hot meat. Finally, she unsheathed his dripping sword and buried it into the hilt of her mouth._ ”

Tenzō blinked at the words. Forgetting for a moment how... _crude_ the descriptions were in the novel.

The few times he’d had time to pick up the book and read, he hadn’t thought of a lot. Picturing the descriptions of the characters in blank visions. How he thought they’d appear to be doing their filthy deeds.

Instead, all he imagined was Kakashi. Pawing at the younger man’s pants forcing the vivid image from his head before they got any further.

His face burned with a blush, deeper than it already had been. He closed the book with a groan and a loud clap of pages.

That immediately backfired.

It was inappropriate to think about the Captain of his team, his senpai, _his friend_ in that way.

Shame washed over him and he shoved the book back onto the shelf, retreating to his bed. He was hoping to forget everything that had happened.

***

He’d gone to make another attempt at seeing Kakashi but expected nothing of it. It was almost three in the morning. The older man would undoubtedly be asleep by now. At least, Tenzō _hoped_ he hadn’t pulled another all-nighter.

He focused on analyzing the chakra coming from Kakashi’s apartment. Staring up with an intense gaze that met with a dark eye staring back when he least expected it.

He sputtered, straightening up. The silver-haired man was staring down at him from the railing. “S-senpai! I- Uh-”

The gentle breeze of the night was making chills down his spine, and _not_ the way Kakashi’s eye trained on him.

There was natural intimidation surrounding the man’s Sharingan. Tenzō didn’t agree. It never made him feel the tightness in his chest, the breath leaving his lungs as Kakashi’s natural eye did. On top of that, it held none of the hatred that Danzō’s Sharingan did. Kakashi wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that well.

“...Do you want to come up?”

The brunette didn’t have any air left in his body, blushing brightly when all that came out was a soft gasp.

He chewed his lower lip, managing to correct his breathing. He took that as a sign he was in over his head, turning to leave. “Oh, no, that’s...I don’t want to bother you. Good night.”

He’d taken a few steps, then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard, “I want you. To stay.”

The door's gentle close behind the younger man calmed him. Pinned against it by another body as soon as it locked, that calm vanished.

He didn’t have time to speak before lips were crashing into him, and everything went hazy. It was too fast, too warm, too many sensations to process all at once.

Kakashi's fierce lips kissing him, teeth knocking together, nipping skin, tongue lashing out.

His hands were exploring every inch of uncovered skin. Then, fingers were dipping under the fabric.

The older man’s hands were busy fondling the other’s chest and petting the length in his pants.

His hips were bucking in time, his back arched. His head was spinning as he fought for breath that the older man’s mouth stole from him.

“Do you like this? Is this what you want?” the silver-haired man growled, teeth sinking into his throat. “Tell me, Tenzō.”

His head shot back, knocking painfully against the door and all that came out was a soft plea, “Ah, _Kakashi_ , more, don’t stop…”

“I’ll give you everything I have." he purred, slowly slipping down the younger man’s body as he freed his trembling cock from his boxers.

His eyes were wide, vision going blurry with pleasure. Kakashi’s kiss bruised lips wrapped around his tip. “S-senpai, oh fuck, I-I-”

He couldn’t form words anymore. Knees buckling and supporting himself against the door. He was overtaken by the mind-blowing experience. It didn’t feel real.

***

“...Kakashi…” he groaned, unaware of where he was, but very aware of the tent pitched in his pants. A shaky sigh escaped his lips. His hand snaked over his bulge. Desperate for some relief from the constricting material. It was almost painful.

His eyes snapped open completely. Grogginess was gone and hit with the realization that it was a dream. A horny dream. About Kakashi. And he was about to touch himself.

***

To say that Tenzō felt guilty was an understatement.

“Did something...happen?” Yūgao's voice was soft, her hand resting on the younger man’s shoulder. “You’re acting...more emotionless than usual.”

His stare vacant and cast down. He couldn’t look anyone in the eyes all morning. Instead, focusing on something far off and unseen to anyone else.

“I’m not emotionless.” he defended, crossing his arms. His tone was flatter than he’d intended and he almost swore.

He’d made it a personal goal to stop his resting creep face after scaring everyone so many times over the years. He’d yet to perfect it. Old habits die hard.

She leaned in, glancing back and seeing Kakashi was off writing something down for a mission. “Did something...you know... _happen_?”

He pursed his lips tightly, face flushing, and curling further into himself. He wanted to phase into a tree and never come out. “No. It has- I-it’s not about…”

Her eyebrows rose, and she laughed through her nose, whispering, “Okay, so it’s about Kakashi. I know that much.”

He groaned into his hands, tugging on the edges of the cold metal frame on his face. “Yūgao, _seriously_.”

“Can I guess what happened?”

His shoulders slumped and a heavy sigh deflated his body. It was a few beats before he said anything. “Sure.”

There was absolutely _no way_ she could-

“Did you walk in on something you shouldn’t have?”

He said nothing, fingers catching in brown locks.

She squished her mouth to one side, nodding at his subtle change. “And then…”

He almost gave himself whiplash looking at her when she said, “You had a dream, didn’t you? About…?” Her eyes flicked to Kakashi, who was still turned away. Busy on actually important work. Rather than consoling a young adult over the subject of his boners.

Tenzō’s throat was dry, and he swallowed, but it did nothing. He nodded in defeat, face painted bright red.

She winked, proud glow to her eyes. “I’m not a sensory ninja for nothing. That comes to romance too!”

“...I don’t know what to do. I feel horrible.”

She smiled. “You _could_ tell him. You know, just-”

“No, I can’t!”

He slapped a hand over his loud mouth, eyes snapping up to see Kakashi looking over his shoulder at him. Tenzō could see a faint smile under the mask, and that made the brunette’s heart skip a beat.

The second he felt any positivity towards Kakashi he wanted to run to the toilet. He'd dunk his head until it was drowned within him. He resisted the urge that grew with every interaction he shared with the older man.

***

The next few days they were busy with missions. That didn’t stop Tenzō’s brain from tormenting him with steamy dreams about his senpai. It was only ramping up to the next base with every passing night. He wasn't sure he could withstand anything more.

He was dreading going to sleep, knowing he’d wake up with a hand down his pants, wishing it was someone’s other than his own. Then, he would shove his face into his pillow and shame himself for such indecency for the Team Captain. It was an endless cycle of pain.

***

He decided to return the book that Kakashi had given him. Almost tempted to think it was cursed, and that was the reason he was having such nightmares.

He hadn’t heard Kakashi was back from his mission yet.

He knew for sure when he opened the unlocked front door and found the older man taking a long swig of beer.

“Tenzō? What are _youuu_ doin’ here?”

The younger man blinked, digging the book out of his back pouch. “I’m sorry, I was stopping by to return your book.”

Kakashi squinted at him, struggling to read the title through double vision. When he did, his eyebrows rose, and he pointed. “Oh hey, I gave you that!”

Tenzō laughed through his nose, setting it down in a barely empty spot on his vast shelf of novels. “You did, senpai.” He paused, glancing at the door. “...I guess that’s all I came here for, so-”

“No, come on! Don’t go yet! You just got here!” He patted the space next to him as he took another gulp of beer. “We haven’t had a sleepover in forever! I bet you don’t even remember those!”

_Because you’re constantly sleeping with people. How can I spend any time with you?_

He surprised himself with that selfish thought and pushed past it.

He crossed the room to awkwardly sit down next to the man that was now cheering. “Do you want me to stay with you? Have you eaten today?”

“Shush! No taking care of me! You’re my kōhai! I should take care of you!” He shoved his beer at the younger man, almost spilling it on the both of them. “Do you want some? Have you drank before?”

“Oh, uh, no that’s okay. I’m fine.” The last thing he needed was to be loose enough to act on his secret desires.

He waved him off, finishing the bottle in one go. Tenzō tried his hardest not to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he sucked it down.

“Whatever, you’re no fun. This is why I don’t hang out with you.”

Before the brunette could feel sad, Kakashi snorted and lugged him into a hug. “Aw, that was mean! I’m just kidding, I promise! You’re my favorite person to be around! You don’t annoy me like Guy does.”

He fought off the smile on his face. He ignored how pleasantly warm the older man’s heated body was with alcohol coursing through him. “Thank you, senpai.”

“Did you like the book?” he asked, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder.

He was more honest than he intended, caught up in how comforting the other was. “...It reminded me of you. So I did.”

“Ah, that’s great! I’ve never found anyone to talk about the books with! So, did you-?”

At that point, Tenzō was only half paying attention. More caught up in how much he’d missed spending time together than slurred words about that dumb book.

***

He woke in the morning, not entirely remembering falling asleep. More than that, having no recollection of Kakashi being shirtless the night before. Or being in the older man’s bed and falling asleep on his chest.

He was so flustered he fell out of bed, dragging the blanket with him, which woke Kakashi up with a groan.

“Ugh, first the sun in my eyes, now this,” he grumbled, snatching the blankets back and curling up in them.

“Shit, sorry Kakashi-senpai! I just, I-”

He reached out blindly, patting Tenzō on the head roughly, still half asleep. “Come back to bed. It’s too early.”

Tenzō blinked up at him, face on fire, and too shocked to move for a few seconds. “O-okay…”

Kakashi winced at the simple movement of the younger man rejoining him.

Tenzō tilted his head. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little hungover.”

He moved to get up, stopped by the silver-haired man rubbing his face into his back. 

“Don’t. Just relax. It’s your day off, I’m your Captain. Listen to me.”

He melted back in place, enjoying the feeling of hot breath on his back through his shirt. “Yes sir.”

He’d regret it later, curse himself for using Kakashi for his twisted pleasure. At the moment, when everything was so calm and perfect, he didn’t mind.

Until Yūgao poofed into the room, already talking up a storm and stopping when she saw the two of them.

“Captain Kakashi, we need to- Oh! A-and Tenzō! I see I’m...interrupting something- I’ll just- I found out we have a mission tonight.” She turned around and prepared to leave, unable to keep the smirk off her face. “Good job going for your dreams, Tenzō.”

And with that, they were alone again in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi was first to say anything, sighing heavily but not moving. A headache keeping him very, very still. “That’s going to be fun explaining to her later.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

Kakashi caught his arm, grasp weak as he pulled him back once more. “If we’ve got a mission, I need someone to nurse me back to health before then. Can’t kill properly with a hangover.”

He left the bed again with Kakashi’s permission this time, set on finding some kind of medicine. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

When he returned with Food Pills plenty and found the older man in the same spot when he’d left.

One eye opened to peek at him, and a smile crept on his face that was now wearing a mask. “...So, have you been having nice dreams lately?”

For a moment, he thought he’d had another wet dream during the night and this time in front of the worst person possible. “W-what? Oh no, I-I’m sorry, I-!”

Kakashi sat up, following Tenzō’s frantic hand moments to take the Food Pills from him. He swallowed them with minimal effort. “I’m only teasing you about what Yūgao was saying. What was she talking about?”

His mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. He shook his head profusely, unwilling to speak anymore.

Kakashi rested his cheek on his hand, eye narrowing at him. “Listen, you’re stressed out over something. If it’s been bothering you for this long, I want to help you.” He looked at anything besides the young man. “And, as your Captain, I want you to be performing your best during missions. Not distracted over whatever it is.”

He pinched his eyes shut, head bowed, and the only sound his heartbeat pounding in his chest. “I-I’ve been having dreams about you, and- and they’re really inappropriate and I’m so, so sorry Kakashi-senpai!”

He got a hard laugh out of that, wiping his eye and finally breathing once he’d calmed himself down. “Oh, Tenzō, is that all? Don’t even worry about it, that happens to everyone. You can’t control what you dream about, right?”

As much as he wanted that to comfort him, it didn’t. It was true he couldn’t control what twisted fantasies his mind conjured up, but he could control who he had a crush on. He was failing miserably so far.

***

There was one thing that completely took his mind off of his rampant feelings for his closest friend. Itachi murdering the entire Uchiha clan at thirteen, and Team Ro left to clean the mess.

Then, Kakashi spiraled into a depression he wore out in the open, and Tenzō was helpless to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with lots of formatting changes!  
> I wanted to get more use out of my ship playlist, so I'm naming the chapters after fitting songs. This week, it's "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monkeys. You can listen to it [here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM&list=PLYL0NzjWS3subz9jnt4upt26vA3SuEqW2&index=16&t=0s)  
> Also, I'm going to try adding the chapter art to the fic itself, but if you want to drop a like or reblog, you can find it [here ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/629296999706050560/aaaaaa-in-celebration-of-the-famous-copy-ninjas) on my Tumblr!  
> Sneaky edit to add:  
> Updates on this fic will probably be between weekly, and every other week.


	2. Deep Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi throws himself into work and alcohol to drown his pain surrounding the Uchiha Massacre.  
> It comes to a head on Kakashi's 23rd birthday when Tenzō returns home after a mission and finds his senpai drunk. Kakashi has been waiting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to Wolfpai on twitter/tumblr for being my beta reader. As well as constantly making funny sound effects while I read these chapters to them :P

Kakashi hid his true feelings. He always had, and that was how the older man worked. He threw himself into work, and any sort of distraction presented to him to mask his pain. This was no different.

“Alright, the two of you have a mission, while I have more paperwork,” Kakashi commanded. He clapped a hand on either of his teammate’s shoulders before passing them. “Get out, get out.”

***

Tenzō returned a few days later, ready to climb into bed and forget all about being a shinobi, at least for the night.

As soon as he walked through the door to his apartment, the mission he’d endured was out of his mind. Filed away in a mission report that would be on the Hokage's desk in the morning. It was out of his hands.

He wasn’t sure if he could even make it to his bed, tempted to curl up on the couch instead of the extra steps to his bed.

Instead, when he stepped into his apartment a burst of adrenaline hit him. 

There was the leader of Team Ro, lounged out on Tenzō’s couch. He'd stripped down to boxers with paw prints on them and was drunk as he welcomed him home. 

“ _Teeennnzzzōōō!_ I’ve been waiting!”

“Kakashi-senpai, I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Do you need anything?”

“I need you to celebrate...my birthday with me.” He laughed a little, scratching his face. The mask he always wore pooled around his neck. “I didn’t really want to...be alone.”

The brunette knew very well when the older man’s birthday was. Still, he didn’t exactly expect him at two in the morning the day of. 

“Of course, we can-”

“I’ve been ready to eat this bastard for hours! Let’s dig in!” 

The silver-haired man fished a cake out of a bag on the coffee table and struggled with the packaging.

***

After Tenzō succeeded in opening it, they split the tiny cake down the middle and each took a piece. After a few years around one another, he’d picked up that the other wasn’t too fond of sweets. It only made sense he’d have the world’s smallest birthday cake.

The younger man excused himself and came back with a neatly wrapped present. He sighed as he watched the birthday boy drink straight from the sake bottle to wash down his cake. 

“Would you like your gift now?”

“You got me something?” he cooed, lazily wrapping an arm around Tenzō as he sat down. “I bet no one else did! What a thoughtful kōhai~”

The brunette seemed to be the only person to get Kakashi a gift over the past few years. Maybe others did, but he never saw it personally. 

He knew the older man’s friends in passing but didn’t sit down with them too often. He didn’t have a reason to, only meeting up when he tagged along with his friend. 

Seeing Kakashi couldn’t open it by himself, the other preemptively did it for him. He revealed the new entry in one of the smutty novels the other liked. 

The embarrassment of buying it from the dark corner of the book store was worth it. Seeing his stupid drunk face light up like a twinkling Christmas tree was worth all of it.

“Hey! Is this the new one? Aw, Tenzō, you’re _greaaattt_ …” He held the other a little closer. “Will you read it with me? Did you finish the first one?”

The memory of the first book was fresh in his mind, his face flushing and eyes casting down. He did finish it. Not without suffering daydreams and fantasies. The older man acting out all the raunchy scenes on him.

He still couldn’t entirely meet his gaze. Not after the number of times he’d vividly pictured being bent over by the other. There wasn’t any going back after that.

He didn’t know if he could handle that type of fiction with Kakashi beside him but nodded before giving it thought. 

It was only words, he was trained to be resilient, he could handle much worse. He’d never move past this stupid crush unless he faced his fears head-on. That was how it worked, right?

Yūgao was constantly nagging him to do something, and now he was. _Sort of_. He liked to think it counted.

***

He didn't care much about continuing the story or proving himself to anyone. More than that, he wanted to stay by the other’s side for a bit longer.

Though, for some reason, he didn’t exactly expect Kakashi to be reading the damn thing out loud right next to him. 

He was still very much intoxicated and had opted for Tenzō holding the book while he read over his shoulder. He was breathing on his neck, making the younger man squirm. So much that he held him in place with an arm tightly around him. 

“Stop moving so much, I can’t see.”

He caught the brunette completely off guard after that. He'd paused reading to thumb over his shoulder, and the next he spoke was a shock. 

“‘ _I want you so badly. I can’t stand it any longer_.’”

He did a dramatic gasp in reaction to his own words. Signaling to the unaware, and wide-eyed, Tenzō that he’d been reading a line from the book. “Are they gonna do it two pages in?! That’s got to be the quickest yet! Straight to the action!”

He excitedly continued. All the lewd words from his mouth made the younger man sink further into the couch.

It was a horrible idea from the start. It hit Tenzō in full swing when he realized he was getting hard. They'd barely started the story.

“Come on, Tenz-” 

Kakashi’s chin dug gently into his shoulder to stop him wiggling. That only made him gasp at the sudden tickle. 

He sputtered a laugh, not realizing how badly the younger man was being affected. “...Tenzō…”

His breathing hitched when the older man’s lips were right at his ear.

“Is this the kind of thing that gets you excited? I know the writing is great, huh?”

He buried his face in the book, unable to even answer.

“Aw, don’t worry about it. Nothing to be nervous about, it’s only me here.”

So close together, and hearing those words from the man he’d had way too many wet dreams of...how could he not be nervous?

He was starting to sober up a bit, voice softening. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“...want…?”

He nudged the brunette’s ear with his nose, trailing down slowly. “So, what do you want?”

The younger man could hardly breathe. His body rigid and fighting off the rising excitement tingling through him. 

“To make you happy on your birthday.”

He pursed his lips, resting his forehead against Tenzō’s shoulder. “I’d like to feel something, anything…”

He hesitated, tilting his head to face Kakashi. He inched closer, his voice shaking with nerves. “What can I do?”

Honestly, he didn’t have any idea what he was doing anymore. His body was gravitating ever closer to the other man, and he didn’t have the will to stop himself. 

He would do anything Kakashi asked of him. In the back of his screaming mind, he hoped it was as filthy as the book that had now fallen on the floor.

Neither of them noticed.

The silver-haired man raised his head. He leaned back against the couch and removed his arm from the other’s shoulder. “I can’t do that. Not you.” 

He’d bounced around plenty of people in search of any emotion, and it always ended badly. A member of ANBU would only complicate things further. Harder to avoid someone he worked with every day.

Tenzō rested his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders, staring up at him, cheeks flushing deeply. “Use me, please. I want you to.”

The brunette was almost sitting in his lap now, dark eyes intent on him. 

He collected his thoughts before saying anything. He had a duty to protect his teammate, even from himself. “You...shouldn’t offer yourself like that.”

Tenzō’s face buried in the other’s tight shirt, fingers curled around his bare shoulders. “I want it to be you. I’ve never...done this, and I feel safe with you.” He brushed his nose against his throat. “I always have.”

Kakashi felt himself shake at those words. 

_Safe_. 

No one was safe with him, not when he had so many failures looming overhead. It was a matter of time before he lost Tenzō as well. He could never keep anyone close to him forever.

He’d never told him about the nightmares, even when he woke up screaming and thrashing. He refused to go into detail. There was no comfort the younger man could give him.

Why would he want to relive the violent scene of impaling _another_ person he cared for? Even if it was a dream, he knew exactly what it felt like to use a Chidori on a live body.

Tenzō couldn’t know about such a fear. Not when it could happen in reality as well.

He recoiled at the sound of the brunette, and the touch of his calloused hands. “...Let me help you, Kakashi-senpai.”

He found his voice, and it was more helpless than he intended. “It doesn’t last. I’ll be numb again in the morning.”

The younger man's shaking breath against his throat. Warmth tickling his skin and making his hair stand on end. 

He squirmed in his lap, fingers carding through silver silky locks, and fighting to hold back his urges. “I don’t care. You should be happy. It’s your birthday, after all.”

He was achingly hard now and strategically positioning himself to keep it his secret. 

Though, it was obvious to the older man, just from the way his breathing picked up and the tone of his shaking voice.

“Tenzō,” he choked out, lips washing over the brunette’s bare shoulder. “Damn it.”

It was such a simple movement, but the other man’s head threw back and his body went slack. “ _Aah_ , K-Ka-!”

It was almost as if he’d released some kind of a barrier, noises, and twitches pouring out of him.

Kakashi flinched at such an intense reaction. Quick to recover, he kissed his neck more. It was sweet and so tempting to hear how eager the younger man was.

His full weight was in the smaller man’s lap, hardly able to contain the shivers that warmth on his skin brought.

His hands trailed up and down Tenzō’s back, soaking in every twitch in his lean built frame. “You’re so jumpy. I’ve barely touched you.”

“I’m sor...sorry…”

Kakashi’s tongue glided across his throat, sending a full-on moan out of him. “Mm, it’s very cute.”

Having such a reactive and loud partner, the older man was more riled up than he normally would be. He bit down on the brunette’s shoulder, muffled growl in his throat when Tenzō’s hips bared down against him.

Their chests heaved together, both panting and groaning already.

Kakashi winced at the pinch of utterly too-tight boxers. He solved the issue by plopping the younger man back onto the couch and repositioning his length. He swooped back in, hand now groping at the other’s pec through his shirt and leaving marks over his skin.

“Kakashi, hahh,” he whined, arching his back and tangling his fingers in the older man’s hair. He held him hostage as if he'd disappear at any moment. “I-it feels so good, p-please-”

He was a stuttering mess, and that only made the other more willing to drag more noises from him.

Their hips ground together, and Tenzō’s eyes watered from the power of new stimulation. “I can’t take it-”

“Want these off?" He dipped his thumb into the waistband of the other's pants. His fingers brushed his quivering tip through pre-cum soaked briefs.

The brunette nodded weakly.

The silver-haired man hooked an arm under the small of his back, and with his free hand. unwound the wrapping around his thigh. His pants peeled off in a few tugs, tossed aside and entirely forgotten. 

The only covering left was the gauze around Tenzō’s calves and green boxers Kakashi smirked at. He half expected to find tiny plants printed on them.

He leaned in, laying a kiss on the hollow of the younger man’s collar bone. “Is that better?”

“Yes.”

Fingers grazed up and down the ripples of his ribs and the dips of his waist. He took hold of one while his other hand busied itself molding the brunette’s chest.

He squeezed his hip bone, nails digging gently into flesh. Tenzō’s body trembled with his every kiss and bite.

The silver-haired man hissed out a breath when their lengths met in a long stroke. He watched the other with both eyes now, half-lidded. His Sharingan glowed in the low light. The tomoe swirling at an almost undetectable lazy speed. 

“...You’re really turned on.” 

Tenzō turned his head, and Kakashi dropped down to tug on his earlobe with his teeth. “I can feel your cock. So hard, Tenzō...”

The brunette burned up in flush, almost out of breath, and eyebrows knit together.

He could've said a million things, praised his senpai in every way, but he knew that wasn't his mission. He was going to make the older man happy, if only for the night.

“All for you. Do whatever you please.”

He closed his colored eye, giving a firm roll of his hips that had Tenzō gripping tightly to the older man’s thighs. “I’ve been wondering something if you’ll tell me.”

“Anything.” the brunette gasped, eyes pinched shut and head snapped back as he chased movement of hardness.

"I wanna hear about one of your dreams." 

He didn't speak. 

Kakashi added, softly, "You don't have to."

As if he were going in for a kill, as if his cat mask were on his face, Tenzō didn't waver. "I've dreamt more than once that you fucked me."

A chill ran down the older man's spine. He thrust harder down onto the younger man. "...Do you...want me to fuck you, Tenzō?"

The brunette felt the dampness of their pre-cum staining the only fabric between them. The warmth of the other's throbbing dick almost burning him alive. "Kakashi-senpai...hah..."

He was completely taken back when the other took hold of his face and crushed their lips together. He moaned, mouth opening and Kakashi’s tongue slipping inside.

“Kakashi,”

“Tenzō,”

He melted into the kiss when he felt and heard his name on the older man’s lips.

They met and parted with slow, wet smacks. Hot breath almost suffocating as they whimpered and whined.

Tenzō clung in desperation to Kakashi now, nails digging into his back. Their members rubbed together, pace never quick enough for his lust. His muscles clenched so tight it burned, he wasn’t ready for it to end. 

“Aah, please wait, I’m getting- I can’t-”

The older man freed himself from the death grip enough to slide down his sweat-slick body. He finally freed Tenzō's dripping cock before taking it into the heat of his mouth.

The brunette cried out. Tremors rocked him as Kakashi hollowed out his cheeks after reaching the base of his dick. Before he even reached the tip again, the younger man lost himself. Fingers cinched painfully tight around silver locks, hardly restraining his strength.

He fought so hard against the urge to thrust down the older man's throat, tears rolled down his tinted cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” he rasped, all his energy drained once the older man’s lips left with an explicit pop.

He swelled with lust he didn’t have the energy to fulfill. The sight of Kakashi Hatake swallowing his cum without problem was heavenly. 

He shot up, eyes wide and breathless. “You didn’t have to-!”

The other sloppily licked Tenzō’s lower lip, kissing deeply. He purred with more husk to his voice, “I wanted to.”

He tasted himself on the other man as their tongues swirled together.

He managed to pull away long enough to mumble into his lips, “You haven’t...finished yet.”

The very idea of Kakashi cumming because of him was almost too much. His stomach twisted into a knot and an audible groan squeezed out of his throat. “Please let me…I want you to...”

The silver-haired man peppered the other’s heated face with kisses. Coming to a stop just below his eyes and washing over each of his lids. “You won’t cry again, will you?~”

He chuckled warmly at the way Tenzō pouted, kissing his way to his ear. “If you still want to do this, I have to stop by my place. I wouldn’t think you’d have lube here.”

The brunette agreed sheepishly and then Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke and swirling leaves.

***

Finally, alone with his thoughts, he found himself light-headed. He was unable to even believe it had happened. 

He kissed Kakashi. Kakashi touched him. Kakashi’s mouth made him cum.

His internal screaming turned to an external, drawn-out groan as his face found his hands. 

He rolled around, falling off of the couch and laying face down on the floor. Until he heard the familiar puff of air and Kakashi standing in front of him.

“...You, uh, wanna do this on the floor?”

Tenzō shot up, the only thing in view was the bulge only an inch away from his face. He fumbled over his words, not making any sort of coherent words. 

Kakashi managed to stop him by running his fingers through his hair and saying, “I want you to suck me off. I’m still really horny.”

His heart was pounding in his ears and he nodded. He tilted his head, leaving a single kiss through the fabric. He gasped at the sheer heat and dampness of pre-cum.

“Ah, Kakashi-senpai…”

The older man let out a soft breath, encouraging him with a hand still in his hair. “You’ve never done this, right? Take it slow, I’ll help you.”

He mouthed at his twitching cock. Feeling it move with only a thin layer between them made him whimper in anticipation.

So close to the source, he could smell all his musk. He was somehow even more embarrassed when his mouth started to water. 

His tongue lapped at the wetness and he whispered, “I wanna taste you.”

Kakashi dipped his hand into his boxers and his length revealed itself in all its glory.

Tenzō wanted to stare at it forever. Take in every vein and memorize the subtle curve, all the deep shades of red. The way pre-cum shimmered on the tip, rolling down the plumpness.

Instead, he licked across the slit, relishing in the flavor and going back for more. A bonus was the throaty hum from the other man. Tenzō was already addicted to both.

He flattened out his tongue, slowly savoring the taste and melt worthy heat that his cock gave off. “You taste so good, senpai...”

He bit his lip, nails scratching at his scalp. “Mm, you’re teasing me…”

The younger man took that as a sign to speed things up, inexperienced but eager. He racked his brain for any useful tips he’d picked up from the novels Kakashi loved so dearly.

His tongue painted a trail up and down the underside of the older man’s length. He dared to drag his thumb across the head, swirling circles around the pre-cum that welled to the surface.

" _Te_ _nzō_ …mm...”

That was all it took to turn the younger man into a frenzy. Gentle suckling at silky skin, kissing and making more noise than even the man receiving it was. 

He left long enough to ask, “Am I doing okay?”

He tugged a little harder on his hair, getting a groan in response from the brunette. 

“I need more.” He hissed when Tenzō’s lips finally curled around the head of his dick. “You’re on the right track.”

He strained to watch the silver-haired man’s reaction when he took more into his mouth. Filled with warmth and jaw already burning from the stretch of opening for so long.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed and he pushed back preemptively. “Don’t choke. Kills the mood.”

He nodded, remembering just in time to attempt hollowing his cheeks. He popped off the head wetly. “Tell me what to do.”

The older man rolled his hips, not wanting the pleasure to leave. His breathing heavier and running his fingers through dark strands. 

He sat back on the couch, smirking at the sight of Tenzō kneeling between his legs. It was a very tempting sight, but he had a better idea. 

“...I want you to come up here with me.”

The younger man joined him. Very aware that he’d never put his dick back in his briefs when Kakashi dragged him into his lap. 

Their shafts rubbed tauntingly slow. Nothing between them now, and lubed nicely with pre-cum and Tenzō’s blowjob efforts. 

The older man firmly held Tenzō’s hips and bit at his chest, coaxing their bodies closer with every tug.

The brunette didn’t think he’d get hard again so fast. Overwhelmed by the sensation and burying his face in the other’s chest. 

“A-ah, what are you doing? I’m supposed to…”

“I could finish from a blow, but where’s the fun in that?” His voice was smokier than usual, and right in the other’s ear. “You told me to use you and I fully intend to.”

A shiver ran down his spine as the silver-haired man took hold of both of their lengths. “Please, please-” 

He hung on the last few words. 

Letting his emotions get involved would only scare the illusive man away. He wasn’t even sure what he’d ask for. 

He wanted so many things, and he couldn’t expect Kakashi to give him any of them.

Kakashi’s free hand curled around the younger man’s perky ass, squeezing and kneading. “So eager...what is it that you’re begging me for?”

Tenzō was gasping for air, consumed in breathing in every moment of the older man holding him so close. 

He surged forward, crushing their lips together and mumbling against him, “I want you, _I want you_.” 

The older man slipped into the other’s briefs, fingers curling around a bare cheek. “I’m here, Tenzō. Right now.” To emphasize his realness, he groped harder, getting a jolt out of him. He grinned. “Did I squeeze too hard?”

He buried his face in the other’s puffed chest, lips caressing his Adam’s apple that trembled. “I can handle it, senpai.”

“Oh? Does my innocent kōhai have a naughty streak?”

“I’d do anything you ask of me.”

Kakashi stopped to look over his flushed face, then pounced on top of him. The rest of their clothes were on the floor after that. 

“Anything? Don’t get in over your head, I’ve taught you that.”

His dark eyes were half-lidded and his arms were above his head in surrender. “I trust you.”

He fished a bottle out of the pile of fabric, wiggling it before tossing it to the other. “I just want you to finger me. Nothing too far.” 

He splayed his hands out over the younger man’s thighs, hungry eyes drinking in his flushed face. “I can show you how it’s done if you’d like.”

“Senpai…”

“I’ve heard I’m not half bad, don’t worry.”

***

Tenzō thought he might lose his mind, he felt so full and sensitive with only one finger. He had no idea how it felt even better when that one finger curled in just the right way.

“Fuck, _fuck_ Kakashi!” he cried, back arching and reaching blindly for the other.

“If you want that, you’ll need more practice,” he purred, teasing his entrance with the tip of a second finger. “I’d be more than happy to help.”

The brunette finally found some leverage to drag him closer. The kiss was sloppy and he whimpered as he bared down on the new stretching. “Ah, I-I want you.”

“All of me?” He sunk deeper, the younger man’s moaning more than enough encouragement. “You want me inside you? Just like this?”

He could very easily take Tenzō’s first time, and it wouldn’t be unlike anything he’d already done. Though, it felt entirely different. It was more intimate somehow. Was it because they knew one another so well?

The brunette moaning underneath him pulled him from his thoughts before he scared himself out of the moment entirely.

Feeling the now-familiar building orgasm, Tenzō teeth grit and he gripped the other man's arm. “Wait, stop, I want you to cum!”

“But what if I want to watch you cum again? Will you deny me? On my _birthday_?”

Their eyes met and Kakashi grinned as he swooped in to bite hard on his shoulder. The younger man’s body shook, already on the edge again. 

Things were moving fast, and the next thing Tenzō heard was, “Cum for me, please.”

And he was never one to disobey a direct order from his Captain.

***

He couldn’t see or hear anything for a few seconds after. Only resurfacing as Kakashi was wiping off his cum covered body. Tenzō’s cum. Was all over the older man’s chest, down his abs, and slowly rolling further down.

His eyes widened and he was spewing apologies.

The other waved it off, throwing the ruined shirt on the floor again. “I don’t let just anyone do that. Consider yourself lucky, little kōhai~”

“Let me repay you then, senpai.”

***

His fingers didn’t want to cooperate with his attempt to lube them up without a bit of fumbling. Including spilling half the bottle on his wood floor.

Kakashi glanced down at it, sucking his teeth. “Oh, oops.”

“I don’t care.” 

His stomach bubbled with an intense desire to break the cool and collected older man. He wanted to see him lost in pleasure, moaning his name and begging for more.

The silver-haired man caught on quickly. He laid back and spread his legs, somehow pulling a shy face. “Don’t bother being gentle.”

He got too distracted by the amazing view in front of him. All the curves and dips, all the scars and scratches littering pale skin.

“I don’t normally allow photos, but I can make an exception.” Kakashi chuckled, running a toe feather-light up and down Tenzō’s hickey marked chest.

The brunette blushed, crawling forward to tentatively cup the older man’s butt in his hands. His eyes flicking to his face when he spread him open.

The lube was finally retrieved. The rest still staining the wood in a slick mess that one of them would more than likely slip on later.

Kakashi eyed him carefully as Tenzō covered his fingers, nodding in approval.

He didn’t know exactly how much pressure he needed. Starting with a feeble poke, and kept working until it finally gave. His finger slipped inside with a gasp from the silver-haired man.

“Hard. Go hard.”

Despite the demand, the younger man took his time. Acclimating to the tightness and every twitch, every grunt from the other. It was even hotter than his mouth had been around his dick, and it was tighter as well.

He was arguably more reactive than the man being fingered. Groaning and whimpering at every contraction and buck of his hips. “K-Kakashi…this is...”

His throat was dry and creaking from making so much noise, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Y-you’re really tight...and warm… and…”

In between words, his lips found whatever skin was close enough, whether that be thighs or ass or hips. So dedicated to his performance, not noticing he was doing more. Leaving love bites and long, wet strokes with his tongue to Kakashi’s inner thighs.

“Ohh shit, Tenzō. _This_ is your first time?”

He blinked up at him like a deer, and fingers were grasping at his hair.

“Damn, don’t stop. Keep going.”

He did not disappoint, going further to take the older man’s dripping cock into his mouth. He did a decent enough oral job that he was still praised.

“You’ve always learned quick, mm…” He licked his lips, lingering taste of the younger man still there. “You’re making me feel so good, Tenzō.”

Hearing his name distilled by Kakashi’s deep, lusty voice, he felt impossibly close again. 

Spit dribbled down his chin and he didn’t bother to wipe it away. His mouth was numb, and tears stung his eyes and his fingers were cramping. 

None of that mattered because of the man in front of him. He’d do whatever it took to unravel him.

“Tenzō, _Tenzō_! I’m so close, you’re doing good, please just-”

“Cum for me, Kakashi,” his voice was just as desperate, and his arm was rocking both of them as their bodies met. “I want your cum.”

He growled deeply as he finished, going rigid to stop his urge to bury himself further, to hit the younger man’s throat. 

His eyes snapped open. The brunette still choked, splattering cum all over both of them and the couch. “Oh, shit.”

***

Tenzō woke in the morning, sore and tender to the touch. 

He flushed furiously at the dark teeth marks blotched in his skin. He was thankful that the collar of his shirt reached his chin, hiding every single one.

It was obvious Kakashi slept with ANBU members before. He'd completely ignored any skin unhidden in uniform.

***

He found Yūgao and Kakashi idly talking in the locker room. He wondered exactly when the older man had left last night. 

He remembered falling asleep on the couch. The silver-haired man helped him to bed at some point, with how badly his knees were buckling, and after that, nothing.

Of course, he wouldn’t stay, what reason did he have to?

Immediately, his eyes snapped to the older man’s bare skin. His eyes went wide at the angry marks left by his nails, visible for all to see.

“Captain Kakashi, what kind of a cat did you get into a fight with last night?” Yūgao asked, tracing his shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

The memories of the night before flooded him. 

The brunette became hyper-aware of the cat-like markings on his ANBU mask. He tucked it behind his back and forced his feet to keep moving.

There was absolutely _no way_ that Kakashi would admit to anything.

Still, when their eyes met, Tenzō was sweating, his grip on his mask tightened and his face was hot with a blush.

“Well, you know, in my defense…” His visible eye narrowed at the younger man. “It was a damn feisty little kitten.”

***

Tenzō handed off Kakashi’s forgotten new book to him later on without much issue. 

Now and then after that, he’d find him reading it.

Tenzō thought he was the only one to see the deep pink tint to the sliver of cheek visible. It was subtle, with the majority of the older man’s face covered. He barely caught it himself.

Though, when the blush turned deeper and Kakashi averted his gaze, the younger man couldn’t help feeling the same embarrassment.

***

The brunette knew they wouldn’t talk about what happened that night. Honestly, he expected that. 

It was fine, he’d convinced himself of that. As long as the silver-haired shinobi was by his side, it didn’t matter what relationship they shared. 

His crush didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that he still dreamed of the older man every so often. It didn’t matter that he caught himself staring and caught Kakashi watching him as well. 

They had nothing to say. It happened, and it was in the past now.

He was fine. Everything was...fine…

***

It was fine, until the day that Kakashi Hatake was discharged from the ANBU Black Ops and assigned as a sensei for young shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks song is "Deep Red" By Movements. You can listen to it  
> [here, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8YiWxMoa7A&list=PLYL0NzjWS3subz9jnt4upt26vA3SuEqW2&index=14)  
> along with all the other songs for my KakaYama playlist.  
> If you wanted to give a like or reblog to any of the chapter art I've done, you can find the sfw art  
> [here, ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/630518439092551680/oh-boy-new-chapter-of-the-kakayama-fic-is-up-and)  
> on my tumblr, and the nsfw art (uncensored!!)  
> [here, ](https://twitter.com/NsfwSpoopy/status/1310608210181718016) on my nsfw twitter.  
> I also made more pages for the comic from this chapter! You can find all four pages  
> [here, ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/630518442427072512/reads-right-to-left-comic-from-a-scene-in-chapter)  
> on my tumblr!


	3. Don't Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi leaves the ANBU Black Ops, and Tenzō is left alone in a dark world of assassination.  
> For years, Tenzō is nothing but a tool of murder, suffocating in his loneliness.  
> Then Kakashi comes to ask for a favor in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of depression and dissociation.  
> This chapter references episode 469 of Shippuden, "A Special Mission". Which has Kakakshi disguised as Sukea the Photographer while Team 7 tries to see Kakashi without his mask.  
> Tenzō isn't actually in this episode, but I just swapped one of the masked ANBU members out with him to make this work. We need more tree man screentime!  
> Sneaky edit to once again thank my beta reader @Wolfpai!!

Tenzō didn't entirely want to celebrate the occasion. It wasn't something he was happy about. Why would he be? Team Ro was losing their long-held Captain after so many years together. 

Though, he knew it was for the best. Kakashi's mental health had been declining, even if he never let anyone close enough to see it. Tenzō could tell in his eyes, even past the dog-like mask he hid behind. Every kill was making him lose his light. 

After the massacre of the entire Uchiha clan, he could hardly bring himself to go on missions. He was vacant, spacing out, hesitating to finish off enemies. That wasn't the type of person that belonged in ANBU.

Kakashi Hatake was too kind-hearted, too merciful. Even after years of being known as the feared Hound, Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy Ninja. He was faltering and the facade of emotionless murder was coming undone.

***

He returned from his meeting with the Third Hokage. No porcelain mask over his face and stripping out of his ANBU uniform in the locker room as soon as he entered. He went to the showers without a word.

Tenzō averted his gaze, caught at exactly the wrong time in the wrong place. He forced his eyes to glue to the shower drain.

"I'm leaving." the silver-haired man said suddenly.

The other was confused when he continued showering.

"I'm leaving ANBU." Kakashi said after a few seconds.

The brunette didn't have any idea of what to say. He heard the other as clearly as he could over the running water. There was no way he'd misheard him, as much as he wanted to blame that.

"...You're resigning senpai?"

"The Hokage discharged me today."

He was torn between being relieved and heartbroken. Kakashi would be getting the time off he desperately needed. No more drinking or sleeping around to cope with violence every waking moment of his life. He was happy for the older man.

At the same time, this man was the only thing to ground him over these years. No one else made him feel as safe and secure. No one else could lead a mission the way Kakashi could. He worried about his life in the hands of anyone else.

Tenzō didn't realize he hadn't said anything. Until the shower beside him turned off and Kakashi left.

***

He filed his mission report, always ready to rest at the end of the day. He turned for the door and tensed at the hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yūgao spun him around, sighing at the blank look on his face. "You're coming with me and Hayate, _that's_ what you're doing."

"Where are you-?"

"We're meeting up with everyone to give Kakashi a going away party!"

Her eyebrows knit together at the sight of his face twisting into discomfort. She guided him out of the building. "Tenzō, you never go to any of these parties unless Kakashi is there, and he is for once! Come on, I'm not letting you miss out this time."

He didn't have the option of saying no when she was so forceful about it.

***

It wasn't that he was opposed to winding down in the company of others. He just didn't want to face that the other man was leaving. 

It was bittersweet, and he had plenty of feelings he wanted to sort through in the privacy of his apartment.

Instead, he was in his off duty uniform, dragged to a crowded bar. Unsure how Yūgao had talked the bartender into serving him a beer. 

He wasn't old enough to drink, not far off but still. His voice was getting deeper, but with his shoulder-length hair, he didn't think he looked his age. Much less old enough to drink.

Hayate and Yūgao went out to socialize almost immediately. Tenzō sat by himself at the counter, much more comfortable in one place. He was alone, watching the condensation roll down the glass he hadn't touched yet.

Kakashi was nowhere in sight, but the younger man forced himself to stop looking. He'd have to get used to being by himself and get rid of this childish crush.

***

Plenty of people passed by the counter to get drinks and none made any sort of attempts to notice the loner. 

That is until there was a hand clapped on his back out of nowhere. He was so spooked that he almost knocked over his drink.

"You know, you've gotta drink the shit to get drunk, right?"

He recovered long enough to look over his shoulder and see a woman he was sure he'd met at least once or twice. Still, he had no idea what her name was. 

"...Oh, uh..."

He was stiff as a board at the hand replacing hers on his shoulder and Kakashi's voice behind him.

"Anko, be gentle. Tenzō isn't your type of guy."

Anko snorted out a laugh as she leaned over the counter to order a drink. She tilted her head at him, getting a good look at the younger man. "Oh yeah? What is your type then?"

His face exploded in flush and his gaze shifted to his drink.

Instead of answering with what should have been obvious, he knocked back his first drink of the night. He was sputtering and gasping at the burn down his throat.

Kakashi laughed, patting his back. He looked at the woman now cheering loudly. "Come on, you're gonna kill him."

She slid one of the drinks to Tenzō, replacing his empty one. "Oh whatever, 'Kashi! You aren’t his dad! let him have fun!" She smirked. "Though, you're old enough to be his dad, _old man_."

The silver-haired man narrowed his eye at her, taking her drink from her hand and sipping at it as payback. His hand lingered on Tenzō's shoulder as he left. "Be careful with this one, she's crazy."

"Damn right I am!" She hopped onto the seat next to the brunette, invading his personal space with a grin. "So, I guess you're his teammate, right?"

He was starting to feel a warmth spreading in his veins and shuddered. "Well...not anymore, but..."

"You guys have fucked, right?"

He chose the worst time to take a drink, spitting it on himself at her question. "W-what? No! I've-! We've-!"

She got a hard laugh out of that, much to the glare of the bartender. "That's a yes! No innocent man reacts like that!" She was shoulder to shoulder with him now, a wicked grin on her face. "How was it? I've heard plenty of rumors, but-"

"I-I haven't done that with Kakashi-senpai, I swear!"

Her eyebrows rose and she pinched at his blushing cheek. "Oh my God, you call him senpai even when he's not around? You've really got it bad, don't you?"

He had no idea where any of this was coming from, unable to follow the bounds and leaps of her logic. "I-I respect him as my Captain, so of course I call him senpai."

Seeing he was drawing into himself in embarrassment, she backed off, but only slightly. "How many years have you been into him?"

His eyes cast into his glass as he drank more, already feeling the first, but not knowing to pace himself. He was already far looser than he realized, openly admitting his feelings to a stranger. "...I met him when I was ten, so...at least from when I was thirteen. That’s when I joined Team Ro."

"I can see the appeal of older guys in authority. Not a bad choice as far as they go."

His eyebrows knit together, slumping over the counter. "...I think it's really stupid of me. I feel horrible about it."

She sighed in content, setting her empty drink aside, and ordering another. "Did you guys break up? Since he's leaving today?"

"We were never together."

She tsked, empty glasses tinking together as she handed them to the bartender. "One-night stand?"

It was getting hard to think. He finished his second drink in a few gulps, feeling the need to keep up with his barmate. "...We didn't...go all the way, but...yeah..."

She leaned back on her stool, scanning the crowd for the older man they were gossiping about. "Remind me to kick his ass for doing that to a sweet little guy like you."

"What? No, I-" His voice was soft and he was fiddling absently with the empty glass. "I'm the one that asked him to."

"Still! He had to know how you feel about him!"

His face fell in his hands, knocking on the counter a bit too hard and groaning. "No! I don't want him to know anything!"

"You've never told him? _Kakashi_ -!"

He gasped loudly, grabbing blindly for her and desperate to shut her up. "No! No! Don't-!"

Kakashi was beside him in an instant and he almost fell off of his stool. "Tenzō, are you-?"

"Get away from me, I can't be around you right now." he croaked, burying his face in Anko's shoulder. 

He was hot and hazy and everything was spinning. He didn't know it, but he was already drunk.

The older man's eye was wide and he went to rest a hand on the other's shoulder but Anko waved him off.

"He's fine, just a little drunk. Go back to whatever you were doing." Her eyes narrowed. "You slut."

The older man didn't know how to respond to that, so instead, he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

She didn't expect the brunette would start crying when she looked down at him. "Oh, I was only trying to stir shit up, but you're really upset, aren't you?"

"I...I don't even want to be here..." He was too gone to care that he was in public spilling his emotions.

Genma passed by them, snickering. "Why do men always cry around you, Anko?"

"Shut the fuck up, Genma!"

Others were starting to stare now and she sighed, wrapping an arm around him. "Tenzō, you need a friend to help you forget about him. Good thing I'm here."

"Can I have another drink?"

She barked out a laugh, shaking him in the process. "Hell yeah, you can! Let's have some fun!"

***

No one thought Tenzō would have enough _fun_ to start singing karaoke next door. Anko was cheering him on and demanding an encore. The others that joined them were dying laughing, unsure of who the wild young man even was.

That made it much harder for Kakashi to track him down when he lost sight of him in the rowdy bar.

"Has anyone seen Tenzō?"

"Who's that?"

Yūgao heard the silver-haired man from nearby. She popped into the conversation, Hayate in tow behind her. "He's gone?"

His jaw tightened. "Didn't he come here with you?"

"Well, yeah, but he's an adult. He doesn't need a babysitter." Hayate added, not normally witness to how protective Kakashi could be.

"The last person he was with was Anko." Kakashi explained, and then the other two were helping the older man search.

Asuma ran into them when he came inside from a smoke break. "Uh, Kakashi? There's some guy off his face talking shit about you. Might wanna kick his ass."

***

The last thing that Tenzō remembered was the crowd around him. Begging him on to show off the Wood Style he loudly bragged about. He said it was much better than Kakashi's flashy Chidori.

He was raring to give a show, but incredibly clumsy at the moment, hardly able to stand, much less summon the chakra.

Somehow, he managed to do the hand sign to summon a wooden arm, and that was as far as he got.

He was grabbed from behind, attempting to struggle his way out of strong arms, but ultimately useless. "Hey! Lemme go! I'm not fuckin' done!"

"It's time to go home. You're coming with me."

Anko whooped at that. "Go get him, Tenz!"

"Yeah, kick his ass!" another yelled, getting a smack from Anko.

"No, not _that_!"

He couldn't move to see who was restraining him, and too gone to recognize voices.

***

He'd fallen asleep at some point.

He didn't have any idea where he was and the room was dark. He felt around blindly, finding fleshy warmth, and hearing a chuckle as he touched more.

"Are you still at this? I thought you were done feeling me up, you little pervert."

It was Kakashi. 

Tenzō recoiled, almost falling out of bed. "What are you doing here? Where even are we?"

"My apartment. My bed."

His throat was raw from screaming songs earlier in the night, and he hardly had a voice anymore. "Did...did we...?"

"No. Not that you haven’t been trying."

He wasn't completely sober, and that was clear in the next thing he said. "Can we?"

The older man didn't answer and the brunette didn't want to hear one.

He found his way to Kakashi's chest and was pleasantly surprised to find his shirt already gone. "...I really...want to..."

He didn't have the coordination to do more than lazily kiss at alcohol flushed skin. "Before you leave and I don't see you anymore."

Arms wrapped around him, laying them both down. "Get some sleep, Tenzō. You were doing good earlier."

"I want you to fuck me." He groaned into his chest at the very idea. "Please, Kakashi. Just once."

He didn't pick up on the annoyance in the other's voice. "I'm going to kill Anko for getting you this shitfaced."

"I'm not drunk. I want you." He clumsily climbed onto the silver-haired man, who only stared up at him. “You’re not gonna spend time with me anymore. This is the last time I’ll see you...why won’t you do this for me?”

He groaned, burying his face in Kakashi’s chest and flattening against him. He felt like he should’ve been incredibly horny, but the alcohol made that impossible. It didn’t matter, he didn’t need a boner if he was bottoming, right?

“Do you hate me because you’re not on Team Ro anymore? Did I do something to make you leave?” As soon as his attempt at seduction started, it turned into sadness. “K-Kakashi...don’t be mad at me. Don’t go. I can’t...do this without you…”

The older man grunted at the dead weight on top of him, feeling hot tears against his skin and Tenzō’s muffled sobs as he went on incoherently. 

He rolled them, pinning Tenzō to the bed easily. "I'm not doing this. Stop talking. Go to sleep." 

Their faces were inches apart now. 

"If you try anything else I'm dropping your ass at your place. You're lucky I even brought you here. I don’t hate you, that’s- That’s just stupid. You’re drunk." His jaw audibly tightened and he averted his eyes. “I’m out of ANBU, and there’s no changing it. Don’t cry over it.”

He blinked up at him, only faintly seeing silver hair and feeling it fall against his nose. It left as Kakashi laid on his back, leaving the younger man with lingering warmth from his body.

He was drunk, not stupid, and knew it wasn't a time to get himself killed being horny.

***

As expected, he woke alone. Kakashi left a note and Food Pills.

  
  


_Tenzō,_

_Try not to get drunk with Anko anymore. She'd get your ass kicked and laugh about it._

_I start my new position today. I'll come by on my lunch to wake you up if you aren't up already._

_Hangovers are a bitch. Take care of yourself._

There was a scribble of crossed-out words he couldn't make out, then a fresh start underneath.

_I'm not entirely sure how much of last night you remember. I just wanted you to know that we don't have to talk about it. Nothing happened between us. I brought you here to sleep. That's all._

_-Kakashi_

He felt his heart drop when the door to the apartment opened and he was face to face with Kakashi. He wore a green flak jacket, standard to every jōnin ninja.

Tenzō had never seen him in much besides an ANBU uniform and caught himself staring in awe.

Kakashi gave a little wave, closing the door behind him. "Yo. You're still here."

He sounded as tired and worn down as the younger man felt.

The brunette didn't know what to say. 

Memories of the night before were fuzzy. 

He remembered a few choice insults and complaints he'd directed at the other man. He remembered waking up, and coming onto the older man, and being harshly rejected. 

He was pretty sure he'd almost gotten his ass kicked by his senpai.

He fell back on the bed, groaning and burying his face in the shuriken patterned blankets.

He'd fucked up this time.

***

Tenzō moved on with his life after Kakashi left Team Ro. ANBU missions kept him busy. He hardly had a day off. 

When he did, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Yūgao spent her free time with Hayate for kenjutsu training.

Anko was almost always busy at the Ninja Academy or at some kind of party that Tenzō didn’t want a part of. He considered her a friend after a night of fun, but it was for the best he didn’t do _that_ too often.

***

The brunette hadn’t felt his left of isolation in a long while. He sat alone in his apartment. He'd watered all his plants, practiced his wood style, read his books, and it felt endless.

His head dropped, crunched over himself, and hands carding through his hair.

He was tugging on his scalp, eyes pinched shut, and fighting off memories.

He was stuck. 

Trapped in the room that was suddenly far too small and quiet. 

_Confined in a tube filled with green fluid, vision blurry and banging on the glass that refused to break._

He’d never wanted to feel that way again. Like he was never going to escape. Like he had no hope. So fucking lonely.

***

He told himself he couldn’t keep following after Kakashi. He had his own life, his own problems. The last thing he needed was Tenzō taking up his time with meaningless moments.

He couldn’t even stick to limits he’d set for himself. As well trained as he was on the battlefield, he failed to keep himself away from his former teammate.

If he was going to pathetically track the older man he needed to stay far enough away that he’d go undetected.

***

Tailing the famous copy ninja went about as well as anyone would expect. Tenzō was proud to find that Kakashi’s skills had only improved in their time apart.

“Something I can do for you, _Cat_?” the older man said over his shoulder, slowing his walk and glancing behind him.

One of his many codenames uttered by the other man made Tenzō’s breathing hitch.

He’d barely even heard him, a distance away and still not far enough to go undetected.

He removed his mask from his face, popping out from behind a wall and making the walk of shame over to him. “...I’m sorry, I just…”

He stopped, turning his head away and suddenly feeling like his entire being was in Kakashi’s way. “I’m leaving. Sorry for keeping you.”

Kakashi shook his head, hands in his pockets. “I’m not busy if that’s it.”

“I thought…” He stopped himself before he said too much. He’d kept tabs on Kakashi and knew he’d gone through a few students already. All failing his rigid standards.

The silver-haired man met his eyes, then shrugged, now moving again. “They failed the bell test. They always do. My afternoons are _very_ free right now.”

Tenzō walked by his side now, ignoring every fiber telling him to leave. He wanted to be here, spending time with someone, and if that was Kakashi then it was even better. “I’m sure you’ll find the right team.”

“It’s been a few years.” He wanted to change the subject. “How’s your team going? I’m sure you were next in line for Captain, weren’t you, Tenzō?”

“Well, I…”

“...Captain _Tenzō,_ should I say?”

He couldn’t fight the bashful smile off of his face, “No, I could never replace you as Team Captain.”

“You let Yūgao take over?”

“It wasn’t for me to decide. Lord Hokage chose the best person for the job.”

Kakashi sniffed absently, feeling the need to talk to the Third Hokage. He restrained himself. “Well, I guess I don’t have a say in ANBU anymore.”

Tenzō let himself look at the other man, and as usual, he looked completely fine. On the surface, there was nothing wrong. Though, if he searched his words close enough, there was something, and he didn’t have any idea what he could do to help.

***

The younger man met Kakashi a few more times over the years. They passed one another on the street or outright weakness making him seek the older man out. Though, it was nothing besides empty words or small talk. As much as he wanted to be intimate with the man, _with anyone_ , he never gave himself the pleasure.

***

He trailed him the day of meeting Team 7, having heard it would include an especially rowdy Naruto Uzumaki. He found Kakashi at the Hidden Leaf Village memorial stone instead, late to meet his new students.

Something was different about the older man now, he seemed...happier. After so many years, he might have finally been recovering from his long-suffering.

He was genuinely happy to see his long time friend finally finding his purpose. Even if he was still so numbingly alone himself.

***

It wasn’t long after that day, he came home to his ever silent apartment and found it much more lived in all of a sudden. 

Kakashi was sitting on his couch. His green flak jacket draped across the back of it and his feet kicked up on the coffee table. “Yo, Tenzō.”

“Senpai, what- what are you doing here?” His entire body was rigid and he leaned against the door to support himself. 

The last time the silver-haired man had been there was a night that Tenzō thought of all too often. 

He’d confessed his attraction, showered the other in praise, begged him to stay. All within his dreams over the past three years.

“I need to ask you for a favor.”

His heart was in his throat and he didn’t move from his place across the room. He beat down his desire for the older man to propose another night together.

Kakashi blinked at him, sitting up. “...Is now a bad time…?”

“No, no, I- What do you need, Kakashi?” He cursed the shake in his voice.

He continued the conversation. Aware that something was off about the younger man, but moving past it easily. “I’m doing a training exercise with the kids and I’d like some ANBU to help out.”

The brunette listened, for the most part, completely open to whatever he could do for his senpai. 

Though, in the back of his mind, he was overtaken with longing, almost lost in his fantasies. He could take a few steps, take Kakashi by the lips, and feel the sensations he’d missed for three years.

“Tenzō?” When he didn’t respond, Kakashi snapped his fingers. “ _Tenzō_?”

“I’ll ask a few guys to meet you tomorrow,” he said softly, yanking himself from his unreachable wants. 

Kakashi stood up, and Tenzō resisted running out of his own apartment. It was only made worse when the older man didn’t say anything, only coming closer until they were face to face.

“Listen, if there’s anything you need, you can tell me.” He smiled behind his mask, patting the younger man’s shoulder. “We’re still friends, even if it’s been a while.”

Kakashi was changing for the better, and the brunette in front of him felt ever stuck and out of place in his own life.

***

The mission with Team 7 went about as well as Kakashi thought. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke still needed to learn teamwork. They were immediately caught when they snuck into the Ninja Information records. 

Kakashi, or right now _Sukea the photographer,_ wouldn’t ever let his students see his face. Silently thankful when their attempt to peek into Kakashi’s ninja file came to an end. Of course, he'd had various backup plans, but this was much easier.

The kids were scooped up by the masked ANBU men and escorted home before they caused any more trouble.

Kakashi was a bit surprised when the last man grabbed his shoulder as well and escorted him out of the building. He smirked at the familiar chakra.

“Move, you shouldn’t be here either.” a low voice mumbled.

“Oh, of course, yes sir.”

Once they were alone, he glanced over his shoulder. “...Thanks again for doing this, Cat.”

Tenzō pursed his lips behind his mask, grip on the older man tightening. “You aren’t getting off so lightly, _Sukea_.”

Kakashi grunted when there was a light shove, and he picked up his pace. “How _hard_ am I getting off then?”

It was strange to be flirting with anyone besides Kakashi, even when he knew for a fact that it was still him. So, the brunette opted to keep up the act. “If you act up I’ll have to restrain you. Keep walking.”

The man in costume even had a different laugh to Kakashi. “Will you? I suppose I’ll behave then.”

***

After what felt like the longest trip in eternity, they were inside Kakashi’s apartment. 

Tenzō was practically catatonic. He couldn’t even leave, frozen in place as the older man left to take off his ensemble.

When Kakashi returned, the younger man was still there, staring off with glassy eyes. “...Tenzō? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t respond, and the silver-haired man reached out towards him. He’d seen the other like this once or twice. It was always after nightmares of his time in ROOT or Orochimaru’s lab. 

“ _Tenzō_.” He took off the cat-like mask, unsettled to see such vacant almond eyes. It’d been years since he’d been this bad. “Tenzō, it’s me.” His hand cupped the younger man’s cheek. “It’s Kakashi.”

He was easy to guide to his bed, sitting down together with his head rested against the older man’s chest.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. What’s even happening?” Tenzō muttered.

“You’re Tenzō. You’re in ANBU Black Ops. You’re on Team Ro, and I’m-” Kakashi stopped himself short. He wasn’t his Captain anymore. “I’m your friend.”

His breathing hitched, and he hugged tight to the silver-haired man. “K-Kakashi-senpai…”

“I’m here, Tenzō.”

He fought against the comforting arms around him. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I don’t have _any_ right to- to-”

Kakashi’s fingers carded through his hair while his free hand splayed out against his back. He winced at the frantic heave of his body. “Tenzō, I want you here. Don’t leave, _please_.”

“No, you don’t understand, I- I can’t- I’m-”

He gently rocked them, lips against his damp forehead, shushing him. “Take your time. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He clenched his jaw when the younger man finally broke. He struggled to hold it in for a few more minutes before tears were soaking into Kakashi's shirt. Tenzō was trembling in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I need to leave. I’m so- I’m…”

“Stay with me.”

“I shouldn’t feel this way. I’m not supposed to feel anything. I’m- I’m just a weapon.” He was gasping for air, writhing and struggling to escape. “I was made to kill, not- _not_ feel-”

“You’re human. You have emotions, and no one is going to punish you for that.” His voice strained, muscles tense from holding the other. “What are you feeling? You can tell me. I won’t be upset. I won’t hurt you.”

His voice muffled, buried painfully into Kakashi’s chest. “I’m so fucking alone. I have no one. I-I can’t do this. All I do is work and sit in my apartment. I-I’ve followed you. For so long. I feel like a creep. I don’t want to bother you. You have enough to-”

The silver-haired man took Tenzō’s face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “You think I don’t know every single time you’ve shadowed me? If I wanted to get away from you, I would.”

The brunette’s mouth opened and the other cut him off. “If you’re alone, you can always come to me. Just because I left the ANBU doesn’t mean I have to leave you behind.”

His voice trembled and his face red from crying. “I need you. I need you right now.”

It was a plea, and Kakashi didn’t have to guess what Tenzō was longing for.

He nodded slowly, filling the already scarce distance between them. The younger man moaned, melting into his body in an instant. Tremors ran through his hands that held desperately to the silver-haired man’s shirt.

“Kakashi, _Kakashi_ ,” he choked out his name on repeat, fearing he’d wake up from another tortuous dream at any moment.

He made quick work of unzipping Tenzō’s grey flak vest, unstrapping his arm guards. He rolled off his gloves and removed the metal frame around his face.

He kissed across his jaw, lowering the collar of his shirt and making his way to his ear. “You know, I never got the chance to say how much I like this haircut of yours.”

The younger man turned his head, flushing deeper. “It’s easier to manage at this length.”

“You look so much older. You’ve grown up while I was gone, haven’t you?”

His eyebrows knit together and he dragged Kakashi’s body flat across his. “No more talking. Please, just-”

Kakashi was never one to deny getting straight to business in bed.

Tenzō somehow still hesitated, even after he’d thought of this moment in passing every day. He couldn’t bring himself to make a move. Fearing it would end in Kakashi kicking him out, and the two of them drifting further apart.

Their lips parted, long enough for the older man to whisper, “Don’t hold back. I can handle all of you.”

The brunette groaned, hands pawing at the other’s backside as he flipped them over.

Kakashi was almost convinced Tenzō had gained more experience in his absence.

The way he was so sure of his every move, tongue lapping over his lower lip, sucking and teeth digging in to tug on it. Maybe he’d learned a few of the older man’s tricks during their last encounter.

Though, when it came to verbal demands, he was still unsure of himself.

“Shirt. Off.” he mumbled, already in the motion of pulling it over Kakashi’s head before he could sit up.

The older man was pushed back down onto the bed. All his pale scarred skin was on display, his arms above his head and eye lazily watching the brunette.

Tenzō huffed out a breath, swooping down to lay a trail of kisses over his chest. He looked up to his target as he took his nipple into his mouth, unsure if it was something he wanted. Rewarded with a deep sigh from the older man and wanted to hear more.

His tongue washed over pink skin, shivering when it hardened under the warmth. His teeth grazed it, and he hummed when the older man’s pecs tensed and a groan left him. “...Are you sensitive?”

He didn’t bother saying anything, only brushing through short-haired to keep him close.

Tenzō’s eyes softened at the faint redness to the older man’s cheeks. His fingers brushed against his other nipple before rolling it under his thumb. His mouth found his chest again, while his free hand snaked down to tease overtop his rising pants.

“T-Tenzō…”

He got a thrill hearing his name and feeling the twitch of Kakashi’s cock under the fabric. He suckled on one nipple while playing with the other, and putting light pressure on Kakashi's hardness. His breathing picked up when the silver-haired man’s hips bucked up to meet his hand.

“Ah, Tenzō, please…”

He only then realized he was grinding against Kakashi’s thigh. He panted, wanting insatiable. 

A smile played on his face and he pinched at the older man’s nipple while he held the other between his teeth. “You’ve teased me plenty. I’m returning the favor, senpai.”

His head tilted and a full moan left his lips, eye half-lidded and lusty when it met the younger man’s. “Even when I’m so horny like this?” He grunted, dragging his nails across Tenzō’s bare shoulder. “Touch me. I want it so bad.”

His resolve wavered. Fingers curled around the length and allowed Kakashi to grind into his palm. “You’re being mean.”

He smiled coyly, groping at Tenzō’s ass to line their hips together. “What can I say? I really like getting off.”

“You can wait.” the younger man said, laugh in his voice as he peeled out of his shirt. 

He stared down at Kakashi’s hand that explored his toned stomach. He almost forgot what he was doing when it reached the waistband on his pants.

One dark eye lit up with temptation, fully aware of the control he had over the brunette. “I want you to give me more.”

Before Tenzō realized it, they were naked. Hands roamed every inch of slick, blushed skin, and their bodies meeting at every point.

Kakashi’s hands were full of the brunette’s ass. He controlled their grinding and a dangerous finger close to slipping inside Tenzo. “You feel so good.”

The younger man buried his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. He savored every move, tongue sloppily tracing his shoulder. 

“You feel _amazing_.” He gasped when there was pressure playing at his entrance. “A-ah, senpai…”

“You want me to make you feel even better?” His voice was smokey, free hand squeezing and kneading at his backside. “I can make you scream.”

His body trembled. He could hardly support his weight above the older man, backing up in anticipation. “Yes. Yes, please.”

The silver-haired man rolled them in one motion, and in another fished the lube out of his nightstand. He licked his lips, generously coating his palm before taking hold of their members.

Kakashi leaned back on his calves. He rolled slow into his grip, friction against the younger man’s throbbing cock much slicker. He grinned as Tenzō squirmed and groaned, reaching out for him. “Already so noisy~”

“F-fill me,” he grunted, arching his back and lifting his butt off of the bed. “I’m so empty.”

The older man didn’t give a second thought. The finger of his other hand was already slipping through his barrier. 

His eyebrows rose, surprised when there was almost no resistance. “Have you been practicing? How dirty of you.”

“...Yes.” 

Tenzō bit hard on his lip, almost admitting he touched himself every night. Nothing ever felt as good as what Kakashi did. 

The silver-haired man was swelling with curiosity. He watched carefully as his digit disappeared deeper. 

“Tell me what you like.”

“Anything you do.” he moaned, hand overtop Kakashi’s still stroking them. “Don’t stop.”

The older man’s head bowed, hair falling in his face. Tenzō picked up the pace of their strokes, his fingers curling tighter. 

“Mm, you aren’t bad at this either.”

He closed the distance between them, mouth ravenous as he added a second finger. 

The younger man bit the other’s lip, letting it go as a moan shook his body. “Ohh, K-Kakashi…”

“Louder,” he breathed, curling his fingers and hitting just the right spot. “Let me hear you.”

Tenzō’s head threw back, losing control of his voice. “ _Kakashi_!”

He found the brunette’s ear, arm tense as he kept a steady pace. He licked the shell of his ear, mumbling encouragement. 

He hummed at the chill sent straight to his dick that the younger man was pumping. “Are you getting close?”

“Ah! S-senpai, wait, wait, I- I want you to-!”

The silver-haired man was almost out of breath, leaving marks across tan skin was every grunt. “I’m going to cum soon, keep going.”

A third finger slid inside and it was almost too much for Tenzō to bear, teetering on the edge already. 

His head was spinning and he lost his filter as he was overtaken by climax. “Oh fuck, Kakashi!” 

Still blinded by pleasure, he went on. He prepped his clumsy fingers before laying the older man down. He kissed breathlessly as he fingered him now. 

“Nn, Tenzō, right there!” he gasped, gripping to his arm doing all the work. “ _Harder_ , just like that!”

His hand shook as he stroked the older man, drinking in the undone and downright lewd sight.

Kakashi didn’t last much longer and the brunette’s chest was covered in stickiness.

He stared down at the silver-haired man, realizing his stomach was painted milky white as well. He couldn’t keep himself upright any longer, collapsing against the smaller man.

He was surprised when an arm wrapped around him, fingers running through his hair again. Kisses sprinkled onto his shoulder as the other nuzzled into his skin.

They laid there in silence. The only sound in the room was their panting and the older man’s heartbeat after Tenzō rested his head on his rising chest.

“...Are you alright?” Kakashi croaked softly.

The younger man didn’t want to think about that. He knew he wouldn’t be once this was over. He wasn’t ready for that. He didn’t want to lie, so he said nothing.

The older man sighed, disrupting their peace by sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I’m going to clean up.”

The brunette was emotionless as he pulled himself to his feet, bracing to leave. He accounted for his shaking knees, leaning against the bed. “R-right, I’ll go-”

He straightened completely. 

An arm around his waist redirected him to the bathroom. “I can’t let you leave like _that_.”

The pair showered in the locker room of ANBU headquarters plenty of times over the years. It was never in _this_ kind of situation.

Tenzō only came to when the water was fogging up the room and Kakashi poked his head out.

“You know I meant _together_ , right?”

The younger man floated in. He immediately cast his intense gaze to the ground, watching the drain.

The silver-haired man chuckled, tilting his chin up until their eyes met. “I’m not going to stop you from looking at me.” His open eye drifted over the speckles of hair over Tenzō’s body. “Not if I’m looking at you as well.”

His breathing was heavier, unsure if he was turned on again or the steam was getting to him already.

Kakashi drifted into space the other had put between them, hand crossing wet skin. “It doesn’t take much, does it?”

The brunette groaned as fingers wrapped around his half hardness. He didn’t know if he could last another round. Almost whimpering at the idea of saying no to what he wanted every day of his life.

The silver-haired man slowly backed off, leaving with a peck to his forehead. “I’ll leave you be.”

***

Tenzō was back to the mental challenge of leaving after their shower. Again, Kakashi stopped him before he got out the door. He dragged him into bed before he could get more than his briefs on.

“You can leave in the morning. Don’t assume I want you gone when I haven’t said so.” He turned out the light, disembodied voice close by. “Spend the night with me.”

Tenzō found the warmth of the other man and pressed himself flat against it. It took a bit more exploring, but he realized he was spooning up to the other man’s butt. He was burning up with a flush, about to roll over when Kakashi grabbed his arm and slung it around himself.

“I don’t mind this.”

The brunette nodded, nestling in with his head on the other’s shoulder. “...Senpai?”

“Hm?”

He pursed his lips, sighing as he took in the clean scent. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

***

Tenzō couldn’t place the last time he’d slept so soundly. Maybe after the mission when he’d stayed awake for two days straight on nothing besides Food Pills.

He stirred a few minutes at a time, eyes wide as he realized how dangerous it was. Shinobi were never meant to be heavy sleepers, and he hadn’t even woken up when Kakashi left in the morning.

He was alone in the older man’s apartment and found a note left in his place.

_Tenzō,_

_I had to meet Team 7 today to finish their mission._

_You can stay as long as you’d like, make yourself some breakfast too._

_If you're still here later that isn’t a problem either. You aren’t a burden on me in any way. We’re friends, and I want to help you._

_You aren’t the only one to feel lonely. It happens to everyone._

_-Kakashi_

The young ANBU member put his face in his hands. He didn’t remember getting dressed or crumbling the letter in shame. He didn’t realize he’d left the apartment, or that he was now laying on the floor of his own.

His mask came off of his face in a bout of frustration. It clanked emptily against the wall as he curled into himself. His body heaving as he fought down the stirring emotions.

He’d done it again. He’d let himself become weak and dependent on the older man. It wouldn’t happen again, he’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can get the links to cooperate the first time around this week!  
> The chapter song this week is "Don't Fight It" by 10 Years. You can listen to it [ here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5N6RnZrVfY&list=PLYL0NzjWS3subz9jnt4upt26vA3SuEqW2&index=6)  
> If you want to throw a like or reblog to my chapter art you can find it on [ tumblr ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/631817450907992064/new-chapter-of-my-kakayama-fic-is-up-right-now) , [ twitter, ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1315807308941795336) or [ instagram. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGQ4xHxF9KW/)  
> If you'd like to see the uncensored nsfw chapter art, you can find it [ here ](https://twitter.com/NsfwSpoopy/status/1315807562101657601) on my nsfw twitter account.  
> The fic reached 300 hits today, thank you to everyone along for the ride!


	4. Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzō gives Kakashi his space after Team 7 dissolves with Sasuke’s departure. When he least expects it, and at exactly the wrong time, Kakashi comes to visit. Roleplaying shenanigans ensue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I rearranged some of the scenes in this chapter because I accidentally made a plot hole-  
> The scene with Tenzō shadowing Naruto is based on the mission in Naruto: Shippūden episode 309 and 310. Tenzō actually is in the plot this time! It’s neat to see Tenzō watching over Naruto even before they officially met.
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, because of how silly one of the scenes are-
> 
> Fun fact: I forgot the timeline of the first series when I wrote this chapter and had to rearrange the entire thing! Even though the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke is my absolute favorite, I forgot it's right after the Chunix Exams-
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, Wolfpai!  
> And thanks to everyone reading! The fic reached 450 hits recently uwu

Tenzō managed to go another stretch of bland life without seeing Kakashi.

It was the final stretch of the Chunin Exams. Team Ro was assigned to watch over the Feudal Lords during the matches.

Yūgao hadn't been herself since Hayate died, but to her credit, she never showed it during duty.

Tenzō thought the day had been easy so far. Watching around for anything weird, listening to the Lord's bets on which kids were going to win. Making annoying, meaningless conversation.

He was only half paying attention to what they were even saying anymore. He snapped his head to look when one of the Lords tugged on his arm like a child.

"You! Go find them!"

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Hatake and Uchiha! Didn't you hear they're running late?"

Tenzō internally slumped but kept his back straight. Of course, Kakashi was late. He was never on time to save his life.

He frowned behind his mask, wishing he hadn't phrased his thought that way.

The exams this year were dangerous, with so many outside forces and deaths so far. If someone had managed to get the better of Kakashi Hatake...

"Why are you just standing there? I gave you an order, ANBU!"

Yūgao stepped in. "I'm Captain of this team, and we're assigned to guard you. None of us are leaving."

"They're on the way. Kakashi wouldn't miss this." Tenzō assured, knowing full well the Lords more than likely hadn't ever met the copy ninja.

***

As he expected, Kakashi and Sasuke arrived at the very last minute possible. Just as Genma was announcing that their time was up.

From then on, the fight between Gaara and Sasuke progressed as normal. At least, until the enemy attacked and the entire stadium was put under a Genjutsu.

Tenzō wanted to look out into the crowd, search for Kakashi and his students, and make sure they were all safe. He did his job instead. Enemy ninja were attacking, and he couldn't let himself get distracted.

***

It was a long day, and there'd been plenty of casualties during the attack. Most of all, the Third Hokage was dead by Orochimaru's hand. The funeral would be held in a few days.

He had a load of feelings about what had happened, but he didn't want to deal with any of them. More than anything, he wanted to get some sleep. It was the only time he didn't have to think, and it was glorious.

***

He didn't know what time it was when he stirred. What he did know that there was a presence nearby that was only getting closer. He sat up in bed, ready to grab some sort of a weapon when Kakashi poofed into his room. He didn't flinch, only wide-eyed at the unexpected guest. "S-senpai?"

The silver-haired man looked paler than usual and took a moment to speak. "You're okay?"

"I- Yes? Are you?"

He averted his eye, scanning over the number of plants in the room. There were more than the last time he'd been there. 

"I'm fine." He ran his fingers through his hair, releasing a bit of the tension in his shoulders. "Some ANBU died today. They didn't identify a few of them, and I-"

Tenzō's jaw tightened. 

He wanted to take Kakashi into his arms and comfort him, assure him he'd never die on a mission, but he didn't know that. He could die at any time, and he'd be another friend that the older man lost to war.

Kakashi finally met the other's gaze and the words stuck on his tongue. He didn't want to say what he thought could've happened. "I'm...glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too."

They stared at one another for what felt like far too long.

Tenzō’s mouth was dry, he wanted to get some water, anything to ease his discomfort. 

He wanted to ask what happened with Sasuke, or Naruto, or any of the other Genin that went in search of him. None of the ANBU had been briefed on the matter before the day was over.

If Kakashi looked this worn down...what happened to his students?

Instead, Tenzō waited on the older man to say or do anything.

Kakashi's smokey, strained voice scared the other when he eventually spoke.

"...Tenzō..." He paused, unsure of what he even wanted to say. He wanted to curl up next to the younger man and not need to talk about it. He didn't want to face what a failure he'd been.

Sasuke was gone, Naruto was in the hospital, and so many other students were injured, or on the brink of death.

"You look tired, Kakashi-senpai."

He swallowed. "I am."

Tenzō sighed, unable to keep himself awake anymore. He'd been up before the sun this morning, and it was getting close to that time again. "Get some sleep when you can. It was a hard fight."

Kakashi stood there for another minute, and in that time Tenzō fell back asleep. 

All the while the older man fought with himself, an internal struggle of asking to stay the night. Instead, he left in defeat.

***

Their next meeting wasn't by choice. 

Lady Tsunade assigned him to watch over Naruto Uzumaki as he went on a mission with Team 10.

By all accounts, it was a routine mission, maybe even easier than usual. At least, for his expertise. It was a B-rank mission that could jump to an A or S-rank if things got out of hand. Naruto and the others did a fine job, he only had to step in to help a few times.

What was hardest, was stopping by to see Kakashi once Tenzō’s mission report was filed to the Hokage.

She'd requested he check in directly with the leader of Team 7, and he couldn't exactly say no.

***

He felt awkward, poofing into the older man's apartment at five in the morning. He'd wanted to simply knock on the front door instead of barging in, but that wasn't exactly how ANBU worked. They needed to be quiet, move without a trace, and never make themselves known to those unrelated to the job.

Kakashi opened one eye, lazily meeting the gaze behind Tenzō's mask. "Are you here on business or pleasure, Cat?"

"Lady Hokage-"

The older man rested his cheek in his hand as he sat up. "Business? Hm." He tilted his chin, putting up a different air about him. "Go ahead. How did Naruto do?"

The younger man was always full of details and his mission reports tended to be many pages. Kakashi hung on for a few verbal pages before his interest faded entirely. The mission was a success. Naruto didn't get anyone killed, and he worked well alongside his assigned team.

"And-"

"Tenzō? I understand. Thanks for doing this. I know he's a lot to handle."

The brunette nodded, taking the hint and cutting his retelling of events short. "Anytime, Kakashi-senpai."

The silver-haired man stretched, spine cracking and a groan escaping him as he got out of bed. "You're off the clock now, right? Have you gotten breakfast yet?"

Tenzō finally took his mask off, clipping it onto his waist, just in case. He followed the other into the kitchen. "Naruto did, but-"

"Naruto eats constantly. I was asking about _you_ , kōhai."

"I haven't."

He paused, glancing over the younger man. "Have you _at all_ in the past few days?”

He averted his eyes, running a hand through his messy brown locks. "Only Food Pills. I never eat on missions when I'm undercover. You know that."

Kakashi rummaged through his fridge, shaking a package of fish cakes in his hand at the other man. "You need to eat right now. Don't want you crashing for a whole day, do we?"

He blinked at the jiggle of the fish cakes, then found Kakashi's unmasked face and nodded. "You're right..."

"Lady Tsunade would think I seduced you and took you away from missions for myself." He thought Tenzō might not hear him over the sizzling pan. "Not that I don't want to, _but_..."

"...No one besides you would assume that." Tenzō chuckled, still blushing, but keeping himself together for the most part.

Kakashi didn't move, too focused on the cooking food in front of him. "Do you have any missions coming up?"

"Do I have to tell you that you _can't_ kidnap me?"

He laughed, distracting himself long enough to tousle Tenzō's hair. "Unfortunately, I already know. I was going to offer my bed to you." He gave him a suggestive eyebrow. "I mean sleeping, but the offer extends to anything you may need."

He sucked in a breath, checking the time on the clock nearby. "Well, at least until I leave for the day, but warm my bed up for me, won't you?"

Tenzō knew very well that his relationship with Kakashi wasn't normal. Though, he didn't make an effort to change that when it was the older man asking for favors. 

"Of course I will."

***

As always, anything Kakashi cooked was delicious. That made Tenzō somehow more tired than he already was. He didn't remember getting up from the table or flopping onto Kakashi's bed with his ANBU gear still on.

"Do I have to undress you?" Kakashi chuckled, patting the other’s thigh.

The brunette hoped he would, not answering.

The older man padded across the room. With a bit of rolling over, he had the other stripped down. Nothing more than briefs.

By that point, Tenzō was half-hard, with all the contact Kakashi was making with his body. He quickly laid on his side, hiding his face in the pillow and praying that it wasn't obvious.

Without saying anything, Kakashi slid under the covers with him. He pressed into the curve of Tenzō’s butt and buried his face in his back.

The brunette squirmed at the tickle of the other's hair on his neck. He was held in place when an arm slipped around his waist.

"Don't let me bother you, go ahead to sleep."

He was grateful to be out of Kakashi's line of sight because his face was hot with a blush. "Right."

***

Accustomed to light sleeping, Tenzō woke when the smaller man carefully left the bed. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to drift back off and catch up on his missed hours.

He sensed Kakashi coming around to his side of the bed and didn't think anything of it. 

Until there were lips pressed against his forehead, then his nose. A hesitation before the final kiss laid on his lips. The brunette fought every urge to move against him.

"Later, Tenzō." A gloved hand ran through his hair slowly.

He heard the familiar puff of smoke as the older man left, and only then did Tenzō let out the breath he'd been holding.

_Later..._

They'd be seeing each other again. It was a silent promise. A staggering improvement to Kakashi's outlook on life. All in a few words. It made Tenzō happier than anyone could ever know.

***

With the Leaf Village still recovering from the attacks, Tsunade ramped up security. 

Tenzō had been assigned to guard her a few times since her status of Hokage. They'd met a few times over the years, but nothing too personal. Though, she seemed to have a fondness for the one person known to carry the cells of her grandfather.

She was much more sociable than the Third Hokage had ever been, and it took some getting used to. He never expected her to gossip on the job, and especially not about Kakashi. She’d read their files and heard they were former teammates, but...still.

He felt guilty he hadn’t heard about Kakashi’s fight with Itachi and how bad his injuries had been. Tenzō recalled he was off on a mission in another village during that time. Even though there was nothing he could’ve done, he wished he’d been there. It seemed like he could never be there for Kakashi when he needed his help the most.

He’d asked her how Kakashi was doing now, how Team 7 was faring after the Chunin Exams. It didn’t seem like his students were on the best of terms at the moment. To put it lightly.

As always, he wanted to check on Kakashi, comfort him, anything he needed. Instead, he held off, burying himself in work and trying his best to stay out of his former Captain’s way.

Why would he want another distraction? Kakashi didn’t need to deal with Tenzō’s loneliness or his selfish reasons for seeing him.

***

Tenzō woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and heart pounding. He could hardly catch his breath, and it took a few seconds to figure out where he even was.

It happened again. Another dream of Kakashi.

At this point, he expected them, honestly. He wasn't proud of his constant horny dreams over his former teammate, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His face found his hands, hunched over himself, and sitting in silence with his pulse thumping in his ears. He'd wait for his feelings to pass, no matter how long it took.

He got a chill at the memories of the dream. Kakashi was always all over him, giving no room to breathe and he never wanted any sort of space between them.

He shifted to get out of bed, wincing at the hardness in his boxers he knew would be there. He wandered around his apartment, hoping the blood rush would fade.

He got some water, he checked the time, he studied the leaves on his plants.

He groaned, cursing his own body. He grumpily got back into bed.

He didn't want to have to, it felt wrong and dirty, even after so many years, but he'd never get back to sleep at this rate.

His hand dipped into his boxers and he sucked in a breath at the heat hidden under the fabric.

His dreams were always so vivid, so real. He could almost taste Kakashi's lips, feel his body, hear his moans.

By the time he woke up he was always insatiably turned on and desperate for the real thing. He'd struggled so many nights with his temptations. It'd be so easy to pop into Kakashi's apartment, ask him for a night together, and hope he'd say yes.

He was ashamed to say he broke more than once, and the majority of those times, Kakashi wasn't home. He was unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

The pang of sadness deep in his stomach would make him feel sick. He'd returned to his apartment feeling more depressed than he'd been, to begin with.

It'd been a few months since his last attempt and he was holding off the best way he knew how. Pleasuring himself until he was too tired to want Kakashi anymore and he fell back to sleep.

His cravings were only getting stronger. He was trying more and more to please the endless hunger for another body.

He was laid out in bed. Legs open and one hand busy pumping while the other bent awkwardly to finger himself. 

It was never enough, he couldn't get his fingers deep enough. They couldn't curve in just the right way and he'd give his hand cramps trying. He wanted something more. Anything better than his fingers that were useless right now.

His face scrunched with such intense focus, fighting to stop thinking of the older man. He didn't want to need him. He knew it was wrong to think about him while doing something so filthy. Even if they'd done the same thing in person more than once.

He was empty, even with three fingers. He cringed at the strain of bending himself into such a position that didn't fill him.

He opened his eyes, sighing as he slowly withdrew his fingers. He was panting, still hard, and stroking slowly at his cock.

He didn't have any sort of toys, nothing on hand that would safely work either.

He wouldn't admit it, but he kept reading the trashy novels that Kakashi got him hooked on years ago. In one of the most recent additions, he was introduced to the concept of butt plugs.

He was curious, but never brave enough to go out searching for those kinds of shops in the Hidden Leaf Village. He wasn't even sure if that existed, and he was much too embarrassed to find out.

His eyes cast down. He did a hand sign with his free hand and it shook, along with his soft voice. "...Wood Style..."

He didn't want to name the Jutsu he was doing. It was...wildly inappropriate and he hoped no one else would ever find out what he just used the rare power for.

After the words came out of his mouth, he remembered he didn’t even need to speak to summon his powers and felt stupid.

He stopped stroking himself. He rolled the object in both of his hands, feeling a bit strange admiring his handiwork.

It was a polished wood butt plug.

He suddenly forgot how the novel described the use. He scrambled off of the bed to snatch it up and flip through the pages.

He should have known it was a bad idea to copy the unrealistic scenes found within most erotica novels. Though, he couldn't exactly ask anyone for advice on safe sex.

For a moment, he thought of talking to Kakashi about something like this. His hands got so sweaty the plug clattered to the floor.

"Shit..." He wiped it off, carefully inspecting the muted shine of the grain

It took a few minutes of mentally preparing before he even positioned himself to take the entry. His body was shaking and he knew he'd never get anything done when his body was so tense.

He tilted his head back against his pillow. Thinking about vague sexual situations while he resumed touching.

Before he even realized it, he was thinking of Kakashi once again. The last time they'd been together, and what could be happening if he were there now.

He hadn't stopped to think if the plug was too big for him to handle. He'd never used anything like this before and hadn't even seen one in real life. All he knew was it was bulb-shaped with a flat, round handle on the end. That was what he could decipher from the book’s colorful language.

His hand was rubbing over silky skin, lubed with his pre-cum. He was putting pressure against his entrance as he eased into relaxing. He groaned softly, chill down his spine at the pleasant stretch he was starting to get, even if it was rough with no lube.

He'd been too ashamed of himself to buy any, and normally he got by with spit, but this might be a bit difficult. Still, he went on.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd let his guard down so far that he was snuck up on. He didn't feel the chakra presence until there was another body in the room and Kakashi's wide eye on him.

"Tenzō, I- Oh- T-Tenzō-"

He cried out, so startled he jerked the plug straight out of himself. "Ah! K-Kakashi-senpai! W-what-? What are you-?"

The older man averted his eyes, visible face as red as Tenzō's. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't...think you'd be...busy."

The brunette covered himself, even if the other had seen him naked before. He didn't know what to say. His face was so hot he thought he might pass out. Kakashi saw him...

He was sweating now, unsure if he'd been saying anything during the act and not noticing. Did he...call out for the other man? Was that why he was suddenly here? Was he dreaming? Did he die on a mission? Was this Hell?

"...I..." Kakashi cleared his throat, forcing himself to face the younger man. "I should've waited until the morning. I heard you were back from your mission and...I've got time off now, so..." He scratched the back of his neck, unable to look at Tenzō's blank stare any longer. "I just wanted to check on you is all."

For a moment, the brunette completely forgot the situation, more concerned with the other man. "Time off?"

He'd heard of the chaos within Team 7, Sasuke was gone.

"Naruto is training with Master Jiraiya now. Sakura is training with Lady Tsunade, so," He held up his hands in a shrug. "I'm on break until my students come back to me."

Tenzō studied his face. What emotion was he hiding behind the disinterest in everything? 

"...You deserve a break."

Kakashi was done with the conversation, not wanting to get into a heartfelt topic now, or any time if he could help it. 

He strolled over to the side of the bed. He nosily peeked at the naughty items the brunette attempted to hide under his covers.

He spotted the familiar cover to the book he'd also picked up recently. "Some light reading, huh?" His eye wandered to the fast wilting erection the other man was trying to ignore. "Or is it hard?"

"K-Kakashi-senpai, please..." His face found his hands and he was half tempted to morph through the bed and run away naked from his own apartment. "Don't tell anyone."

His eyebrows knit together and he barked out a laugh as he took the book and scanned over the open page. "Why would I do that to a fellow book lover?" He smirked. "Roleplaying is completely healthy."

"R-roleplaying...?" His eyes widened and he stuffed the butt plug under his pillow. "I-! You-!"

He was now caught up in the book, hardly paying attention to the younger man being there. "This scene is pretty good, but uh," He tilted his head, nodding to the hidden toy. "Have you used one of those before?"

"...No. Not really..."

He sat down beside him, much to Tenzō's blabbering of protest. "The last thing you need is a sex-related injury. Let me help you, yeah?"

He opened his mouth to object, then snapped it shut. Was he going to say no to Kakashi?

***

"Did you make this yourself?" Kakashi asked, finally prying the toy from under Tenzō's pillow and rolling it in his hand.

He felt like dying. The older man was handling the thing that had almost been inside him like it was normal. It wasn't. "Yes."

"It's a little big, don't you think? At least, for your first time."

"I didn't really know. I've never..." He probably thought he was lying. His senpai would think he was a closet pervert just like him.

Kakashi held up the plug and used his free hand to make a gesture of scaling it down to a more manageable size. "Make one about this big."

Tenzō blinked, forgetting how to weave hand signs for a few seconds before it came back to him.

Kakashi was enjoying this too much. 

"What? You haven't named the Jutsu? Do you know how many shinobi would pay for quality toys like this? You could make a killing!"

"Senpai...I don't want anyone to know this happened." His voice lowered to a mumble. "I don't even think _you_ should."

He took the properly scaled plug from the younger man, waving off his embarrassment. "You're lucky I came when I did, or you'd be at the hospital right now. The sucker you made is way too big!"

Kakashi fiddled with the covers, searching for something very important. "Uh, Tenzō? Where's your lube?"

"...I don't...have any..."

Without another word, the silver-haired man teleported away. He was back with supplies in hand before the other could question him.

He had more than one bottle of lube, opening Tenzō's nightstand and stashing the extra away with a wink. "A present for you~"

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to start?" he purred, inching closer and hand on the brunette's thigh.

Tenzō nodded.

Kakashi reached over for the book and lowered his mask, revealing the mole just below the left side of his mouth. "You wanna...use this for inspiration?"

Tenzō didn’t exactly know if he meant the book or his face. His presence, in general, would be more than enough to make the younger man horny.

He stared up at Kakashi. Lips pursed tightly and wondering how he ever got in these situations in the first place. "...Sure?"

The older man scanned over the pages, looking for the good part. He set it in Tenzō's view against one of the pillows. "Can you see?"

"...Wait, are we...roleplaying? How does-?"

"Just keep track of your lines." He leaned in, not even needing to reference the book. He could've been an actor if he weren't dragged into a life of war. "" _I've got a nice big present for you. I hope you’re ready to receive it~”_ "

Tenzō watched closely as the older man held up the plug he'd just made. He instantly forgot he was meant to be keeping up an act. 

"Oh, uh," He squinted at the words, eyebrows knitting together at how cheesy the writing was.

The words didn't fit his monotone voice and he was instantly self-conscious. "” _What am I going to do with something so big? I don't know if it will fit!”_ "

His breathing hitched when the older man's free hand ran up his thigh, opening his legs.

"” _If this doesn't fit, how will you ever take my cock?_ ”"

He groaned, hips already arching. He only read the books for the ridiculous content. Though, hearing the words uttered so seriously by the other man...did something to him.

It was already an effort to keep in character. "” _Your cock? I can't! It's so much meat!_ ”"

"” _You can and you will. Let me open you up._ ”" Kakashi whispered, close to the younger man's ear and making him shudder.

"K-Kakashi..."

He chuckled, laying a kiss to his earlobe that wasn't scripted. "That's not the line."

"” _I want your hot dick so bad, I might cry. Please, fill me up._ ”" Tenzō agreed with a fictional character more than he had ever before.

"” _I'd be happy to, but first,_ ”" His hands were busy opening the lube and spreading a generous amount onto his fingers. This wasn't detailed in the books, but Kakashi knew better than to ever go in dry. He teased at Tenzō's opening, breathing hotly onto his neck. "” _Let's stretch you out._ ”"

"S-senpai..." he groaned, almost breathless at how amazing those fingers felt compared to his own.

"Line."

He could hardly read words anymore when there were now two fingers pumping inside. "H-hah...I... _Your fingers are_..." He pinched his eyes shut, half improvising. "Ah, so good."

The silver-haired man didn't seem to mind the ad-libbing and went along with it. He licked up and down the other's salty skin. "Tell me how good it feels, I wanna hear you."

He gasped, not expecting the silver-haired man to hit his prostate dead on. That was not in the book. "Ohh, Kakashi..."

His free hand kneaded the brunette's thigh as he tapped his sweet spot softer now. "Tell me, Tenzō."

"N-no, don't, I-" He hardly had a voice, Adam's apple bobbing as moans jumped out instead. “Your fingers will make me cum if you don’t stop…”

Without removing his fingers, Kakashi repositioned himself between the other's legs. His mouth open and ready to suck him off. "Go ahead."

The older man didn't give him a choice. Lips wrapping around his throbbing length as his fingers went harder inside him.

"Oh fuck, don't stop, it's so good! I'm-!"

He covered his mouth as he finished unexpectedly. Bucking harder than he intended and searching for grey hair to pet the other man in apology.

Kakashi left with an explicit pop, cum at the corner of his mouth. He licked it away after swallowing and came forward to kiss the younger man.

Tenzō grunted when the fingers nestled in his cozy warmth left. He was too distracted by lips to notice for very long.

"You want more?" the silver-haired man asked softly, wiggling the unused plug at him with a smile.

"What about you?"

He shrugged, free hand trailing through Tenzō's chest hair absently. "We can improvise that later. There are two butt plugs after all."

"T-two..."

"What, you don't think I want your wood up my ass?"

"Senpai!"

He laughed, repositioning the book that had fallen over with all their movement. "Where were we?" His eye lit up at the spicy scene. "I'm not gonna just shove it in, but it's toy time~"

"You're going to keep reading?" His eyes drifted to the outline of hardness in Kakashi's pants. "Is this-? Is this really...?"

His face flushed, visible with his mask and headband gone. "More the fact that I'm getting to act it out with someone. I've never done this."

It was strangely sweet to see the older man so enthusiastic. "...It is kinda fun."

The silver-haired man clawed his sweaty shirt off of his back and tossed it aside with a grin.

"” _Prepare your tight little hole, I've got a big surprise for you._ ”" Kakashi purred, now reading from the book again and ruining any tenderness of the moment.

He hadn't noticed the other lube up the plug but could tell when there was minimal resistance. He grunted, teased by the slow steady pace the other was using to apply pressure. There was hardly anything going inside, but with every move, he felt himself stretching a bit more.

He opened his mouth, not able to get out any of the horrible lines, frozen in a state of panting and waves of pleasure. He'd never felt so good and his body was looser than he'd felt before.

Kakashi's free hand was busy attempting to tear off his own pants. Painfully tight now with such a lewd look on Tenzō's face. He'd never been able to cum without his hands but thought he might just watching the younger man take his first toy. 

He removed the toy with a whimper from the brunette, finally got out of his pants. The noise went straight to his bare cock that was dripping pre-cum all over the sheets.

"Tenzō, you're such a virgin. Look at you." he hummed, taking his face in his hand as he resumed playing with his entrance.

"N-no, don't be mean. That's-" He tried to turn his head but the other stopped him and both their eyes met.

The silver-haired man's eyes were half-lidded. Drinking in all the blush, all the moans that left pink lips, and the way his dark eyes never left his.

"I'm saying you're cute." Kakashi sighed, sucking on his lower lip. "Sexy too. I'm really turned on watching you do this."

A throaty moan left him when Tenzō shuddered underneath him. "I'm so hard, shit."

Shaky fingers reached out. The brunette eventually found both of their members, rubbing them together.

Tenzō's voice was breathless, barely heard past the older man's string of graphic words. "I want more inside me. I'm ready."

His head shot back and a cry flew out when he was given exactly that. He felt Kakashi's rough fingers against his cheeks when the toy reached its limit. He was more full than the older man's three fingers even gave him, and all he could do was pant and moan.

"Kakashi, f-fuck, K-K...kashi, aahh..."

The silver-haired man was gasping for air now. Face buried in the crook of the other's shoulder as his arm flexed with every thrust. His hips rolled into the brunette's grip on his dick. He couldn't move fast enough for his blinding pleasure.

"Tenzō, I'm getting close, I'm gonna cum, Tenzō please-" He forgot any other word besides the younger man's name. He finished with an almost pained groan that ended in a curse.

Even though his body was trembling, he still worked on the plug inside the younger man. His throat was hoarse as he whispered dirty words into his skin.

He ran his fingers through the splattering of his milky fluid coating Tenzō's stomach. "I want you to cum all over me, just like this."

"Touch me." Tenzō gasped, bucking his hips and erection bobbing at the movement.

It didn't take much more once Kakashi's free hand was wrapped around the other's hardness. He was still pumping into him with the plug and sloppily kissing his lips between noises. He gritted his teeth at how tight his walls were around the foreign object as he came soon after.

The silver-haired man gave the other room to breathe. He ran his fingers through brown locks as he took his time sliding the toy out, watching his face carefully. 

"You did well for your first time." He opened his Sharingan eye just to wink with it. "Not that I should be surprised, you always do~"

The younger man tried to sit up but didn't have the energy to. "Do you want to use the other on you?"

Kakashi laughed through his nose, a deep sigh leaving him as he stretched out against the other. "I think I'm as tired as you are. I'd rather a shower and get some sleep."

Tenzō's eyes shifted to the stickiness they were covered in. Why did that always happen? He wondered for a moment if Kakashi was doing it on purpose. 

"...I don't know if my shower will fit both of us."

"Only one way to find out."

***

Kakashi left in the middle of the night once again and swiped Tenzō's spare butt plug on his way out. Tenzō gave the older man his space. 

He figured he’d leave the visits in Kakashi’s hands now that he was student-less for the time being. If he wanted to spend time together he could easily find Tenzō between missions. He hoped he would, but tried his hardest to take his mind off of that.

It’d been a few months now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter song for this week is “Your Bed” by All Time Low. You can listen to it [ here, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVDbVIdIrWo&list=PLYL0NzjWS3subz9jnt4upt26vA3SuEqW2&index=25) on Youtube or [ here, ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ldRWKgiQmg5d0KfFafO4L) on Spotify. I could probably find a more fitting song? If anyone wants to give suggestions I’m completely open to em~
> 
> As usual, I’ve got links to the chapter art! [ Here ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/633079465493331968/the-new-chapter-of-my-kakayama-fic-is-up-right) on tumblr, [ here ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG0vp7GF1dM/?igshid=9aiq4pcpx09t) on instagram, and [ here ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1320855249247182848) on twitter.  
> Uncensored NSFW chapter art is [ here ](https://twitter.com/NsfwSpoopy/status/1320855433058406401) on twitter.
> 
> Anddd a final note, if you like my art, consider commissioning me! You can find the info [ here! ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/619504850799149056/i-figured-it-was-time-i-update-my-commission-sheet)


	5. Words as Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unrelated storylines this time around.  
> Tenzō runs into Anko unexpectedly one day. She brings gossip, chaos, and torment with her, at his expense. Featuring a small appearance from Yūgao as well.  
> A few months later, Tenzō returns from a long term mission and isn’t entirely himself. Kakashi is the only person around to help, but the night doesn’t end the way either of them expects it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I don’t really like this chapter very much. Though it’s been sitting in my docs for two weeks or longer (since I got sick for a while-), and I’m not going to like it any more, so there’s no reason to not post it.
> 
> If anything, I might go back and edit things once I’ve gotten a bit of a better idea of what I want for this one. I hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you for reading this far!

Anko was the last person Tenzō expected to see while he was out shopping. It wasn’t as if they were the most active in one another’s lives, but they did run into each other now and then.

Though, it seemed like every time it was the older woman scaring the shit out of the brunette. He was constantly on guard, and yet she still found a way to slither into his personal space.

“Tenzō? Is that really you?” she belted out, arm slung around his neck in a chokehold. “Little Tenzō!”

“A-Anko?! What the hell?!” he gasped, struggling against her. 

“It is you! When did you cut your hair? I didn’t even recognize you!” Seeing he was starting to sweat, she finally released him. Only to squish his face in her hands and ruffle his short hair. “How long have you been hot? I had no idea!”

He flushed brightly, especially with others in the store starting to stare at the commotion she was making. He gently smacked her hands away, shielding himself. “Quit it! Don’t do that, you freaked me out!”

She leaned against a nearby shelf, watching him pick up the produce he’d dropped. “Other than turning into a babe, what have you been up to?”

He tightly pursed his lips, distracting himself with the rest of the shopping he needed to do. He hated how warm his face was. He wasn’t used to anyone complimenting him, and she was especially open about it.

“...I’ve just been working. That’s all I ever really do.”

She followed him to another aisle, grabbing snack food and shoving it into her handbasket. “Still in ANBU? Ugh, that’s so boring. Can you even remember the last fun thing you did?”

His mind immediately went to Kakashi and the entire butt plug incident. 

He sucked in a breath, nostrils flaring and face turning a deep shade of red. He hid his face behind his arm as he reached for a box on a high shelf.

Even though he didn’t say anything, she still laughed and nudged him as if he had. “Oh? I guess you do! Good job, big boy~”

He wanted to leave, not even buying the food he needed for his empty apartment. Why did everyone always have to tease him?

“H-how have you been?” he asked, completely avoiding the topic she was trying to start.

She never bothered using an inside voice, unless it was a stealth mission, and nothing was off-limits for talking about in public. “Well, I mean, I’ve been pretty far up Orochimaru’s snake ass for a while. Got a Curse Mark out of the whole ordeal, so-”

He dropped what was in his hand, swearing and fumbling to pick it up. There were only a few names that made his heart freeze over, and that was number one on the list.

“Y-you what? Why would you…?” He could hardly speak anymore.

His eyes were glued onto her when she unveiled the mark as if it were nothing. “I...didn’t know you were...close to…”

She tilted her head, blinking at his sudden paleness. “Ugh, yeah, it’s a whole thing. He flaked out after a while, I did nothing wrong. I’ve just been teaching at the Academy since then. It’s been a while, but,” She touched his shoulder and barely felt him flinch. “what’s up with you? Why do you look like that?”

His mouth opened and closed again. He glanced around the store, deciding this wasn’t the place to go into his backstory. “...Uh, let me finish buying all of this. You can follow me back to my place. I can’t really...talk about it here.”

She shrugged, going back to stock up on her junk food. “If you’re trying to get in my pants, this is a really weird way to-”

“No, oh my God-!” he groaned into his hand.

She smacked his back, barking out a laugh. “Oh, come on, I know you aren’t!” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “You’re still riding Kakashi’s dick, aren’t you?”

His eyes were wide and he clamped a hand over her mouth, cringing when she childishly licked it. “Please, stop.”

She stifled another laugh, watching him skulk off to another aisle as if he didn’t know her. “That’s a yes.”

***

She managed to keep the conversation tame enough while they checked out their groceries, and even on their walk to Tenzō’s apartment. Of course, she couldn’t wait to tear into her sweets, talking in between bites and he just listened along to whatever tales of mischief she had to share.

Once they were settled and his groceries were put away, he busied himself with cooking. His stomach was growling and twisting in hunger as he watched her endlessly eat, and he couldn’t wait any longer for a meal.

At the same time, he started the conversation he wasn’t entirely looking forward to explaining. “...I’ve shown you my Wood Style, right?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You were so drunk!”

He remembered how the night played out after Kakashi took him home, and shook off the guilt. “Right, well...you know it’s a rare kekkei genkai, don’t you? I wasn’t born with it.”

His voice grew softer, getting lost in thought. “I was kidnapped by Orochimaru as a child. He experimented on me, and plenty of others, but...I was the only one to survive. He implanted Lord Hashirama’s cells into my body.” 

He snapped himself out of the story long enough to plate the food he was about to burn. “He didn’t think I’d live and left me to die when he was found out by the village.” He ran fingers through his hair, turning to face her, and not exactly expecting her to still be eating desserts. “...So, uh...I’m not...fond of him…” His eyebrows knit together. “You’re going to make yourself sick, you know.”

“We both got screwed over by that bastard, huh?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. I’ll eat whatever I damn well please and my stomach will just have to deal with it!”

He sat down at the table with a much healthier meal in comparison to the tons of candy wrappers in front of her. “And now Sasuke as well. Lady Tsunade told me what happened to him in the Forest of Death, and he recently left the village.” He poked at his food, too invested to eat yet. ...“If he follows the same path as Itachi then…”

“Ok, I’m done talking about this depressing shit. Let’s talk about something fun, you sad sack!” She punched him in the arm and he almost dropped his chopsticks.

“Ack! Ah, okay, okay, I’m sorry. What- what’s fun to you?” He regretted it as soon as he asked.

Her eyes wandered nosily around his apartment and she grinned at the sight of something he’d forgotten to put away before he left. “...That bottle of lube on your nightstand tells me you’ve been getting busy.”

He choked on the one bite of food he dared to take. He jumped up from the table and shoved it into his drawer, thankful it was the only thing out in the open. “Do you always need to invade my privacy?! Why don’t you ever talk about your life?”

“I don’t think you can handle even knowing about the kind of sex I have.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, crossing the room to sit back down. He sighed, trying again to eat his meal. “...What do you want to know?”

“Only everything! I haven’t seen you in _years_! That’s plenty of time to bang Kakashi!”

“...I haven’t. We…” He scratched his face, wondering if Kakashi would be upset that he was sharing the details of their intimacy. “We’ve done a few things, but…”

She blinked at him, waiting for more. “Like what?”

He didn’t want to answer that, shoveling more food into his mouth instead.

She sighed. “Okay, fine, do I need to guess?”

He was reminded of Yūgao doing the same thing years ago and felt a pang of guilt for not checking up on her more often.

“Have you guys done blowies?” She grinned. “He looks like he’d have a big dick. Was it big? Did you choke?”

“...I-I don’t have anything to compare it to.”

“Yours?” She peeked over the table, not even caring that her chest was shoved in his face. “Do you have a big dick, Tenzō?”

“I’m sure Kakashi’s is bigger, you don’t need to check!” he shrieked, scooting his chair away from the table until she backed off.

“Have you finger banged?” She smirked. “You’ve got lube, of course, you have.” She stuck out her tongue and curled her fingers lewdly. “Did he teach you where a guy’s sweet spot is? I can show you and you can completely fry him next time you-”

“I-I know very well where the prostate is, I have one.”

“I’m sure he’s into really kinky stuff, isn’t he? Have you used any toys yet?” She started laughing so hard she smacked her knee. “Have you done any sexy little roleplaying? He reads smut in public, roleplaying in the bedroom is nothing!”

He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off with more guessing. “Has he dressed up in some slutty costumes? Like a maid? Oh my God, Kakashi in a maid costume! I’m dying!”

The mental image of his senpai in a revealing costume entered his mind and he covered his face in his hands. “Anko, stop guessing. We haven’t done anything else.”

He didn’t think he could live through telling her about the roleplaying and butt plug when she was already cackling and banging her fist on the table.

She wiped her eyes, slowly recovering long enough to speak again. “Are you kidding me? Go for his ass already! Or are you a bottom only?”

“I-I don’t really…”

He’d had plenty of dreams of taking the older man from behind, but he couldn’t imagine doing that in reality. He didn’t think Kakashi would ever let him.

She wiped crumbs off of her clothes, not bothering to clean up her mess as she stood up. There was a mountain of empty sweets on his table now. “That’s just sad. Listen, I can find him, right now. If it helps you finally get some cock, I’ll go drag that asswipe over here, and-”

“Anko! No, no! I don’t want-!”

“I’ll be back, don’t worry Tenz~” She was already gone in a burst of smoke and leaves.

He sat there in shock, replaying the last few moments in his head. 

What the hell would Anko tell Kakashi? His eyes widened. She would tell him everything, it was Anko.

***

Tenzō tried to distract himself or else he’d probably have a heart attack. He cleaned the mess Anko left, realizing she’d eaten her way through all of the food she’d brought with her to his apartment in such a short time.

He’d finished his meal and tidied up his apartment, making sure nothing else was laying around that she could use as evidence of his acts.

A chakra presence appeared in his room while his back was turned.

“Anko, why would you-?!” he started, freezing at the sight of Kakashi giving a little wave.

“Yo, Tenzō.”

His mouth was dry. She’d actually done it. “S-senpai…”

He ran his fingers through his silver hair, taking in the same apartment as it ever was. “Anko asked me to come over. What did you need?”

He could never ask the older man outright for something like that! Well...he had before, but he was drunk… 

“You- I- We-” He sighed heavily, pulling himself back together, and thinking of a cover-up. “I was thinking we should go check on Yūgao. She might enjoy the company.”

He shrugged, hands in his pockets as he crossed the room. “That’s fine by me.”

Tenzō almost jumped out of his skin when a gloved hand groped at his ass.

“Though...that isn’t what Anko told me you wanted from me.”

***

They _did_ go visit Yūgao. It was awkward, to pop in so unexpectedly. 

Tenzō and Yūgao were still on Team Ro together, but it wasn’t as if they spent time together outside of missions very often anymore.

The younger man always preferred to keep to himself, and Yūgao was much more reserved after Hayate’s death. It’d been months now, but she hadn’t returned to herself yet. 

She didn’t _want_ the company but still welcomed them.

Tenzō made a mental note to absolutely ream Anko the next time he ran into her. 

Kakashi was unreadable, as usual.

***

“Kakashi and Tenzō coming to visit at the same time? This takes me back.” Yūgao said, hand on her hip as she stared at the men sitting on her couch. “How long has it been since the three of us were together?”

“Four years.” Of course, Tenzō would know something like that on the spot. He shifted, realizing it was probably more of a statement than something she wanted to be answered.

Kakashi exhaled through his nose, knowing very well that he’d seen Tenzō a handful of times since he left ANBU. Yūgao didn’t need to know that though.

She glanced between them, getting a _look_ on her face as she scanned over her visitors. “...Do the two of you meet up often? Why haven’t I heard about it?” She cast her squinting eyes to Tenzō, who was struggling not to blush. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

Kakashi waved her off. “I haven’t had time to spend with anyone aside from my team.”

Yūgao crossed her arms, staring at something unseen across the room. “Well, you’re free now, right?”

“I’m here, so...yes.”

“You’re always so... _dry_ , Kakashi.”

That devolved into Yūgao and Kakashi going back and forth, with Tenzō twiddling his thumbs. It felt like the days of steak-out missions and nothing to talk about.

“...Yūgao...do you want to go grab some food with us?” Tenzō asked when they’d finally quieted down. She still hadn’t stepped out of her shared home with Hayate unless it was for a mission. It’d been that way for a while now, and Tenzō hadn’t commented on it, but he did notice.

Kakashi blinked at the younger man, then smiled softly at Yūgao through his mask. “We could get some drinks too.”

Yūgao’s face lit up in a devilish grin, eyes set on Tenzō. “The Karaoke bar-”

“No, no drinks!” Tenzō refused, arms crossed in an X, and shaking his head furiously. The last thing he needed was Yūgao encouraging his drunk self. “I’m not letting you two bully me!”

Yūgao dragged the two of them to their feet. “Fine then, we’re going to the sweet shop!” She smirked when Kakashi did a little groan of disapproval. “You could _always_ be sweeter, you know.”

Tenzō chuckled to himself, more than delighted to see someone taunting the older man.

***

The two men were walking side by side now, neither speaking.

It was nice to spend some time with a former teammate, but it was time to head home.

Tenzō wasn't going to bring up the possibility of them sleeping together. It didn't seem _possible_ in the slightest, just a strange obsession Yūgao and Anko seemed to have. Maybe it was just fun to mess with him-?

"Well...I'm leaving." Kakashi said, stopping when they reached Tenzō's apartment building. "Lady Tsunade asked me to meet her for..." His eye narrowed, then he shrugged. "Something. I don't know. I’m probably late by now."

Tenzō opened his mouth to speak, but that was immediately cut off by the squeak in his throat.

Kakashi left with a smack to the younger man’s backside. “Later, Tenzō.”

***

Tenzō was home again after a mission that spanned a few months. Undercover escapades always messed with his senses once he'd returned. 

It was strange to be around others again. It was strange to be called anything besides the codename he'd become in that time.

It was strange not to be constantly covered in gore and blood and sweat. Not knowing what was from his own body, or the person he'd just assassinated.

"Tenzō?"

He kept walking down the street, making mental notes of the shopping he'd need to do for his barren apartment.

A hand clapped on his shoulder, and he fought the instinct to unsheath his kunai from its holster on his thigh. He quickly realized it was Kakashi calling out to him, holding him in place.

He took a moment to tone down his ANBU thinking. "...Senpai...I didn't see you..."

Kakashi watched him for a moment, knowing all too well what the younger man was suffering. He'd gone through plenty of similar missions in his days. 

Without anyone close to Tenzō, how would he get back to himself? He'd heard Yūgao was resigning from combat missions, and Anko was busy at the Academy. Who else did Tenzō have to call a friend?

"How long have you been back?" the older man asked, hand not leaving its new home on Tenzō's broad shoulder.

Tenzō blinked, honestly unsure. He'd been on autopilot for at least a day, reporting to Tsunade, going home, showering, sleeping. This was the first time he'd left his apartment since returning to the Leaf Village. He didn't realize he was simply staring at Kakashi, too out of focus to answer.

Kakashi nodded slowly, guiding the bigger man in the opposite direction he'd originally been heading. "Let's go."

It was nothing new to help one another back to reality. They'd been on those kinds of assignments together, going by all sorts of names. All sorts of situations.

"...I need to get-" Tenzō started, turning over his shoulder to point at the grocery store across the street.

"I've got food at my place. We can catch up. It's been too long, Tenzō." He tightened his grip, not smothering, but comforting. Kakashi's uncovered eye met Tenzō's, searching for the man swallowed in the darkness.

He still wasn't used to that name. 

He knew it was his. Kakashi had insisted he take the name Tenzō when he joined Team Ro. 

Hearing Kakashi say it instantly felt right and natural. It was warm and familiar. It was nothing like the false identity he'd taken for the past few months.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai."

"I'm not busy, it's not a big deal."

***

"...What have you been doing recently?" Tenzō asked absently, watching from the kitchen as Kakashi cooked.

"Well, I've gone on a mission here and there. Tsunade wants me ready to take back Naruto at any time. He's got three years with Master Jiraiya, but we don't know how long he's going to need. It's Naruto, after all. He tends to push himself above and beyond anyone's expectations."

Tenzō smiled at that. He’d only seen the young blond firecracker from afar and stories from Kakashi but felt as if he knew him well already. "I'm sure Master Jiraiya has his hands full."

Kakashi paused to crack his back with a groan, flipping the pan in his next movement. "Ah, yeah. I can only imagine..."

It was quiet for a few minutes. The silence was comfortable between them, as it always was, but...

Things were far from what Kakashi ever wanted for his students. That was obvious.

"And then Sakura, I'm sure you know she's training with Lady Tsunade. She's patched me up a few times when I returned from missions, and really, she's growing so quickly." Kakashi said, carrying on the conversation as if it hadn't stopped to begin with.

Tenzō nodded, more than happy to sit and listen to the older man. Especially when he was so out of touch. He hardly felt human. 

He took a few seconds before speaking. He almost didn’t recognize his voice. "I've seen her in the office a few times. She wouldn't know who I am. I'm always wearing my mask, so..."

Kakashi pursed his lips, resting his hip against the counter beside the stove. "...Maybe...maybe you can meet them sometime." He grinned underneath his mask. "I'm sure you'll understand why I'm always so tired if you spent a day with my team."

Tenzō laughed. "Shadowing Naruto with Team 10 was enough for me. I know he's a handful."

Kakashi sighed, seeming to be lost in his thoughts as he slid a plate of food to Tenzō. "They’re going to grow while they’re gone. All of them"

They ate and washed the dishes together without much chatter.

***

After that, Tenzō found himself slipping back into the former routine he'd kept during his mission. He glanced around the small apartment, not finding what he thought he should've been searching for, and unable to remember what his objective was.

"...Tenzō, you can relax," Kakashi said softly, cutting through the silence of the room, and making the younger man tense up. "You're not being sent out again for a week."

Tenzō slowly turned to look at him. He should've known Kakashi was still keeping tabs on him. Especially when he tried to do the same with Kakashi's life. "Yes, senpai."

Kakashi slowly slipped into his space, hands out in hesitation. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really. Just...adjusting. I haven't been on a break in a few months."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

Tenzō's jaw clenched. His mouth was open, a name was on his tongue, about to slip past his teeth. It wasn't his. 

He cast his dark eyes down to the wood floor, suddenly unable to recall what his true name was. "...Not yet."

"Tenzō. You're Tenzō." Kakashi's hands were on his broad shoulders again, smoothing out wrinkles in his shirt that weren't there. "I know what a mind fuck those missions are."

The younger man didn't notice he'd rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder until it was nestled perfectly in the crook of his neck. Even more than that, he didn't feel his lips move when he spoke. "I missed you, senpai."

Kakashi paused for a moment, mentally playing his next move. His hands fanned out across Tenzō's back, up and down all the warm muscles hidden under his shirt. "I'm sure you missed any sort of company."

"...Yours, the most."

Kakashi let out a breath through his nose. "Well, is there anything I can do to help, Tenzō?"

Tenzo didn't answer that for a few beats. He'd wanted comfort, deep in the back of his mind, it was all he wanted. He'd shoved down those feelings, as he always did. Ignored every dream he had of Kakashi. Every desire to see him, hear his voice, be done with this hellish mission.

"Tenzō," Kakashi whispered lips at the younger man's ear. "you’re home now."

Tenzō was crying. His body was motionless, his breathing was calm, but tears were staining Kakashi's dark blue undershirt.

Kakashi knew what type of man Tenzō was. 

He passed all of his psychological exams, he was in perfect body conditions, his track record was spotless. He only failed missions when there was no other possible option. He was, by all accounts, one of the most successful ANBU members in the history of the program. His skills were comparable to his former Captain.

He was still human at the end of the day. As harshly as emotions were programmed out of him, they were slowly seeping into his brain. He was twenty-three now, and he was more of a feeling person than he'd ever been when he met Kakakshi at ten years old.

The darkness and evil that came with being in ANBU Black Ops weren't for the faint of heart. Tenzō could do this job for the rest of his life, without complaining a word to whatever Hokage he would work under. But that didn't mean he wouldn't reach a limit.

When Tenzō was no longer Tenzō. He was Cat. He was whatever codename he'd been given. When he was a nameless murderer, hiding behind a porcelain mask and covered in blood. When that was all he was, non-stop for months on end.

It was too much.

Even for someone as loyal as Tenzō.

***

As with every time before, they drifted into Kakashi's room. Tenzō laid beside him, slowly regaining composure over himself.

The older man wasn't even reading his book, simply running his hand up and down Tenzō's back, staring down at him. 

They didn't need to talk about it. At least, Kakashi felt that way. He'd never voiced his struggles in blending back into his normal life after such an intense task, but he'd heard all of Tenzō's feelings on the matter when they were on a team together.

"Your name?" Kakashi asked softly, feeling Tenzō stir.

"...Will you...say it?"

The older man chuckled, leaning down. "You just want to hear my voice, don't you?"

"Always."

He licked his lips beneath his mask, fabric brushing Tenzō's ear as he came closer. "Tenzō."

Tenzō's eyes were already closed, going from a tight pinch to much more relaxed lids. "...Again."

"Tenzō." He let out a gentle breath, feeling the other shudder beneath him. "Tenzō."

"...K-Ka..."

"Tenzō, I'm here for you." Kakashi reached up to remove his mask, lips now bare on Tenzō's blush-tinted ear. "I won't..."

_I won't fail you. You can depend on me._

He couldn't promise that to his kōhai. Not after his inability to keep his students safe. There was no way. 

He was a disappointment of a sensei, a friend, a leader.

He had to do better. He had to prove he could help others. More than that, Tenzō needed him.

He couldn’t get any words out. "...I..."

The younger man faced him now, taking in all the emotions hidden behind Kakashi's dark eye. He knew very well that the older man had to be blaming himself, even now. He always blamed himself, even for things out of his control. 

"I'm here for you as well, Kakashi," he said, tugging slowly at the rest of the older man's mask. It was past his Adam's apple now. "That hasn't changed."

Tenzō's hands were on either side of Kakashi's face, taking in the subtle flush to his cheeks. "We can help each other."

The older man laughed through his nose, resting his forehead against the other's. "We're a mess, aren't we?"

"No one else has to know that."

"We're two of the finest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I wouldn't hold myself so highly next to you, senpai."

There were a few inches between them. Their breathing was out of sync, every breath Kakashi took was an exhale for Tenzō. 

It was clear where the night was going. It was obvious from the start that they'd end up like this again. They were both struggling, and no matter where they found themselves in life, they kept coming together again and again.

It was a comfort. It was steady. It was something Kakashi hardly had anymore.

He realized it, as the distance between them disappeared. He'd always had Tenzō. No matter what changed, he could always count on the man in front of him.

That scared him more than he'd like to admit.

Tenzō's arms laced around Kakashi's lean frame, just like he'd pictured, dreamed of, wanted so badly, for the past few months. "Don't worry about anything. Not while I'm here."

Kakashi's mouth opened, but nothing would come out.

"Just say my name, please."

Following orders, he could do. Mindless work. A clear task. "Tenzō."

"More."

He spoke against his lips, movements sloppy and unplanned. "Tenzō." His hands slipped under the bigger man's tight shirt, rolling it up to expose his chest. "I'll give you what you need."

Tenzō mirrored the movement on the other, fully removing Kakashi's shirt in between kisses. "I...I wanted to see you. Every day."

The older man hummed as warm lips found his nipple. He tangled his fingers in brunette locks. "I'm going to petition my kōhai leaving for so long next time."

"I'm sorry, senpai."

Kakashi shushed him, teeth catching on tan skin. "It's your duty. Nothing you can control."

"I'm leaving long term again next week."

"I know, Tenzō."

Their heavy breathing filled the room once again. It wasn't time to talk about that.

There was good reason to send Tenzō on such grueling missions. He was one of the best tracking ninjas in ANBU. He could do shadowing missions in his sleep.

All they could do was spend this night together. There was no way to stop the shinobi world from moving forward around them.

***

They were face to face, on their sides, and laying kisses across blushing skin as they pumped each other in time.

Tenzō cursed himself for finishing first, wanting desperately to last just as long as Kakashi, but far too eager to be touched by him again. Though the older man wasn’t far behind. They recovered slowly, drifting onto their backs and shoulder to shoulder.

“Name?” Kakashi breathed.

“...Tenzō.” the younger man answered.

“Good.” the silver-haired man let out a content breath, brushing his damp locks from his face. “Glad to have you back.”

***

After a shower, they were back to bed, and Tenzō expected to wake alone once morning came.

Instead, it was a few hours before sunrise, and Kakashi was having a nightmare.

“...Senpai?” He sat up, watching Kakashi grunt and mumble in his sleep for a second before shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

Kakashi shot up, never far from consciousness with his training. “...Fuck…”

“You...still have nightmares?”

He swallowed, throat dry, and heart in his stomach. He’d never told the younger man his nightmares involving his former teammates. He _did_ still dream of Team Minato. Though, the subjects of the dream this time were his students. Team 7. 

He didn’t want to think about what horrors he’d seen anymore.

“I’ve hardly ever had _nice_ dreams.”

Tenzō watched as Kakashi wiped the sweat from his brow, and felt a tug on his heart when his mask was replaced over his face. He was closing himself off again. “...I’m sorry.”

“Go back to sleep, Tenzō.”

It was a bad idea. It would scare Kakashi away. It always did, every time Tenzō had tried in the past. Still, maybe…

Maybe things were different now. They felt different. They were closer, weren’t they?

“...Kakashi...you can talk to me.”

“It isn’t...” His jaw tightened, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaving the younger man in the messy sheets. “It isn’t your job to fix me. Nothing for you to worry over.”

“I’ll help you in any way.”

Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen, hands shaking and wanting nothing more than to wash the nonexistent blood from his hands. “All I want is to feel numb for the night. That’s all you can do for me.”

He didn’t expect Tenzō to follow him.

“That’s all you’ll let me do. I can give you more than _this_.”

He roughly turned the water on, not entirely caring if he were to break the sink. It would be a reason to end the conversation. “I don’t want anything else from you.”

“Kakashi-”

He twisted around to keep Tenzō at bay with wet hands against his bare chest. “Don’t, just leave. I’m not talking about this anymore.”

Tenzō stopped to meet Kakashi’s opened eye. “I’m not leaving.”

“...Tenzō. You can’t help me.” The older man averted his gaze, completely turning away and angry his feelings were already haunting him so soon. “I want to be alone.”

It felt like a punch to his gut. He’d pushed Kakashi too far. 

Tenzō put on his clothes and headed for the door, stopping short. “...I apologize, Kakashi-senpai. I shouldn’t have-”

Kakashi’s hand was at his back. “Go. Stop talking. Stop saying sorry.” He closed the door before he lost his will, cringing when he was finally by himself.

It was the last thing he wanted.

He was accustomed to the nights of nothing but his thoughts. It wasn’t as if he liked it. He hated his ever-growing list of failures. He wanted to change everything.

He thought he was finally given the chance when the kids were put into his care. He’d help them understand teamwork, they’d become the team that Minato would have always wanted. He’d protect them.

Sasuke was gone, following after his hatred for Itachi, and Orochimaru’s promises of power.

Naruto and Sakura were doing everything to bring Sasuke back, to match his power.

This wasn’t over. A battle was coming, and Kakashi couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He’d failed those kids.

He could never talk to anyone. They’d justify his actions, they’d tell him it wasn’t his fault. That was a lie.

Kakashi could feel Tenzō’s chakra outside the door. He hadn’t left yet.

He’d never entirely leave Kakashi’s life, even after years apart. No matter how far Kakashi tried to push him away, he’d be back. 

Tenzō was almost as determined as Naruto, and Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to stomp out the flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t feeling a spicy scene this chapter, but if I go back to edit this, I might squeeze more detail into what the boys got up to this time.
> 
> The chapter song this week was Words as Weapons by Seether and you can listen to it on [ Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0aYQsp1vZZcX0JBEJvKF7N) or [ YouTube. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJqc2XBEYf0)
> 
> Chapter art this week can be found on my [ Tumblr ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/636159881753346048/new-chapter-of-the-kakayama-fic-is-up-right-now-on) , [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1333178781671022596) , or [ Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIMXGMWFX9x/?igshid=19eyedrtm40kd) .
> 
> If you like my art and want to consider commissioning me, you can find my info on [ Tumblr ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/619504850799149056/i-figured-it-was-time-i-update-my-commission-sheet) , [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1273080798309240832?s=20), or just dm me on any of my social media! I also do NSFW commissions as well!!
> 
> The next chapter will finally get into the actual Shippuden plot, so look forward to that~


	6. Nobody's Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kakashi out of commission, Tenzō, now given the codename Yamato, is in charge of Team 7.  
> As if that weren’t enough to deal with, now Yamato is being tasked with training Naruto alongside Kakashi, fresh out of the hospital.  
> As usual, Kakashi somehow finds the time to flirt and get under his kōhai’s skin.  
> In their time alone before training begins, Yamato finally works up the nerve to confront his senpai on their unspoken romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is getting close to 1000 hits, thank you, everyone!  
> I didn't think it would get near this much attention, especially with KakaYama being such a small ship <3  
> Thanks as always to my beta reader, though I'm not sure if they beta'd this one-  
> My memory is horrible, smh  
> Oh, also, would you rather the chapter song be linked in the top or bottom note? I haven't thought about that until now-

Tenzō was in the Hokage’s room as soon as he got the orders. He took every mission as if his life depended on it, and as an ANBU member, it almost always _did_. Though, when it came to the man he looked up to so highly, he acted with even more importance.

***

Lady Tsunade assigned him to take over Team 7. Meanwhile, Kakashi was out of commission with chakra exhaustion from overusing his Sharingan. 

As usual, Tenzō was given a new name and sent off as _Yamato_ to meet his students.

Things went as well as they could when Naruto Uzumaki was involved. He dismissed the kids to prepare for the task ahead, an hour to get ready. He just hoped Sakura and Naruto wouldn’t murder Sai before they even left the village.

***

Yamato made his way to the hospital with Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton already waiting there. They hoped to talk with Kakashi and Jiraiya before Yamato left.

The former ANBU teammates hadn’t seen each other in a while. Still, the brunette always tended to remember precisely how long it’d been, and where they left off. They’d drifted in and out of each other’s lives for years now, and this was another instance.

He could uphold his stiff, calm demeanor for all kinds of battles, faced with any task he’d never lose his composure. Though, when he slipped into Kakashi’s room and met his eye, it wavered.

***

Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, and Jiraiya were gone now. After a tense conversation about the ninetails within Naruto.

Yamato being the only person able to prevent the destruction of the entire village was a heavy burden. There was no way he’d let everyone down.

He’d stood there with his arms behind his back the entire time. Now he was frozen in place, lost somewhere in his planning and worries. Kakashi’s voice cutting through the silence almost scared him.

“So, Tenzō...”

“Kakashi-senpai, you can’t call me that right now. I _know_ I mentioned-” he snapped back, eyes narrowed at the older man.

“I just prefer to call you Tenzō, _Tenzō_.” He lowered the book from his face, enough to show the slight smile underneath his mask. “As long as it’s just us here, I don’t see a problem.”

The younger man was clearly about to protest further until Kakashi cut him off. “You must be leaving soon, right? What time is it?

Seeing as they were talking about sensitive material, Yamato leaned closer. Lowering his voice and staring down at the other with dark eyes. “I’ve got less than an hour. I wanted to see you in private before I do.” He paused for a moment, quickly adding, “Uh, just to talk. About the mission. That’s all.”

Kakashi’s thin eyebrows rose. “Oh? You didn’t want to make some kind of a romantic confession? You know, before you leave on such a _dangerous_ mission?” With that, his eye flicked back to his book. “Would be pretty interesting.”

Yamato sighed, shoulders slumping. He reached out to lower the book. “You’ve been reading too much trash, senpai. I don’t have any sort of confessions to make.”

_None that could be made any time soon, or at all. This is strictly business! Why are you still doing this to me after so long?_

The older man tsked, leaning in to pat Yamato’s cheek. “Can’t you just humor me? My life is never as fun as these books.”

“Being a shinobi isn’t exciting enough? What exactly _would_ be?” He tried to lower the hand now pinching him, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist instead. He shouldn’t have asked.

“You popping into my life more often would excite me plenty.”

Yamato hid his flushed face, squirming against the other man and failing to pull loose. “K-Kakashi, come on. I didn’t come here for _this_.”

“We both know about the mission, you’ve heard about the risks, and you’ve met the team. Did you need anything else from me?”

He tightly pursed his lips, hovering over the silver-haired man on the bed and not making an effort to move. “That’s it, I suppose. I’ll go get-”

Kakashi tilted the younger man’s chin until they were inches apart. “Do I _always_ need to make the first move?”

“Senp-”

Soft lips met his, and he took a few seconds to think rationally enough to stop it. “I-I have to go.” His eyebrows knit together. He escaped Kakashi’s arms and left before he could curse himself for stopping. “...I’m sorry.”

The older man watched him closely, expressionless as he usually was. “Later, _Yamato_. Make sure you all come back in one piece.”

He nodded once his uniform was situated. “Yes, sir.”

Kakashi’s eye drifted to the younger man’s butt that his pants showed off so well. “Especially your ass. Very important piece.”

He watched the new Captain of Team 7 leave in a rush. He let out a breath and set his book on the nightstand once he was alone.

_Always so formal, Tenzō._

_***_

Team 7 returned with only partial success and mostly a failure. They reported to Tsunade and were given the okay to head home. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai got some much-needed rest after such a stressful mission. 

Yamato went to Kakashi in the hospital to recount the events. Jiraiya was already there but ducked out soon after, to do who knows what to the women of the Leaf Village. 

Kakashi had already heard the tale recounted by the Sage, but still, he wanted to hear it from Yamato himself. 

***

When the stab wound from Sasuke came up, he demanded the brunette get checked out by a nurse. It took some explaining, but it was healed by a medical ninja soon after. There would be a scar, and lingering numbness from the Chidori, but he’d be fine.

There was a tense, heavy air to the room, and Yamato wondered if it was his imagination. Kakashi was always so hard to read, what was he ever thinking?

***

Yamato opted to keep his distance instead of visiting Kakashi during his stay in the hospital. 

Naruto had camped out in Kakashi’s room, much to his teacher’s annoyance. He meant well, but...it was too much. 

Yamato could only handle so much Naruto at once and he was pretty well spent after their mission together.

After another few days in the hospital, Yamato was summoned by Lady Tsunade on Kakashi’s discharge day. He figured it would be a better idea for him to escort Kakashi home rather than his caring, but sometimes chaotic students. 

Tomorrow would begin Naruto’s serious training, as promised to the knucklehead. He was excited, as expected.

***

In the time it took for Yamato to arrive, Kakashi had somehow fallen asleep in the middle of reading one of his books. “Have you gotten lazy in only a week?”

Kakashi woke slowly as the brunette opened the curtains. He stretched and shielded himself from the sunlight in his eye. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and maybe that was a sign he needed more recovery time, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“Ah, no, but I suppose it _was_ a nice break.”

“Lady Hokage asked me to see that you made it home.”

He chuckled softly, staring up at the man in front of him. “Tsunade said that?” His eyebrows rose playfully. “If you need an excuse to spend time with your senpai…”

“I-” Yamato’s eyebrows knit together, and he turned his head, glancing around the room. Nothing to distract him in such a bare space. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, sure, just give me a minute to wake up first.” He tilted his head, eye following the man who wouldn’t face him now. “Are you accompanying me for breakfast as well, Tenzō?”

“As Yamato, I will.”

“I haven’t been home in a week, so, you can cook for me too. If you’re putting it on yourself to follow me around today.”

Yamato smirked, taking the jab at his long-held habit to follow the older man like a puppy. “It isn’t as if I haven’t before.”

***

After all of Kakashi’s dogs mauled him with attention, they were on to Yamato. They had him on the floor before he could escape.

“How long has it been this time? You guys are pretty excited.” the silver-haired man chuckled, not making any effort to help the other man. Instead, he crossed the kitchen to sit down at the table.

“Eight months…” Yamato said softly, bringing himself to his feet. His eyes darted to Kakashi for a moment, then to the fridge, he was now rummaging. “Or something like that.”

Pakkun smirked, nails clicking on the tile floor as he retreated to the other room. “Right on the money, kid.”

“You’ve always remembered that kind of thing. I can hardly keep track of what I did last week; everything blends together.” Kakashi scoffed.

“You don’t give yourself enough breaks, that’s why.” the brunette muttered. He turned on the stove and prepping a pan to cook what wasn’t spoiled after a week away.

“I can’t really afford to take breaks, Tenzō. That’d be like-” He paused, dark almond eyes on him with an annoyed face at the source. “What?”

“You’re so bad at using codenames. One day you’ll blow my cover. _You_ of all people should know how important it is to-”

“I’ll just save you from whatever danger there is. Since it’s my fault.” Kakashi said softly, patting Yamato’s head as he snuck up behind him. “What are you cooking?”

The younger man sighed, accustomed to such buttering up for the other’s gain. “You’ve got eggs and some vegetables on the verge, so I figured omelets.”

The older man hummed in approval and wandered away to another room. He returned with a new book from his extensive smut library. He needed a new rotation of entertainment after reading the same few over the week.

***

While the brunette cooked, Kakashi reacted to his book as if he hadn’t read it at least two times beforehand. Gasping and commenting on the plot twists every few minutes.

Yamato rolled his eyes, nudging the other man’s book out of his hands and replacing it with a hot plate. “Come on, put that down.”

For the first time since arriving, Kakashi pulled down his mask, and the younger man watched him for a moment. He’d seen his face plenty of times, but it was such a rare sight he couldn’t help staring.

His eyebrows knit together, gesturing to the untouched plate across the table. “You plan on eating? I know I’m handsome, but-”

The brunette snapped to immediately. He dug into his omelet and winced as it burned his mouth.

Kakashi snickered, _blowing_ on his before taking a bite.

***

Yamato washed the dishes and half-listened as the older man narrated the novel again. It felt like they were still in the ANBU. Late nights, and many sleepovers with hard missions that sucked the energy out of the pair.

“So, did you wanna make out? It’s been a while.” Kakashi asked casually.

He blinked, watching the younger man dry a dish absently. He was blocking out his dramatic reading, as usual. “ _Tenzō_ , come over here.”

Finally, he had his attention. “Hm? Did you say something?”

The silver-haired man grabbed him by his sleeve and pinned him against the counter. “You aren’t listening to your senpai’s _vital_ words.”

“From one of those filthy books you’ve read a million times. I’m not missing anything, am I?”

“Oh? I happen to remember a certain kōhai having _filthy_ dreams because of these books.”

Yamato held tighter to the dish in his hand, then set it on the drying rack out of fear of dropping it. “I was drying the dishes, you-”

Kakashi smirked, eyeing him up and down. “...Do you still dream about me, Tenzō?”

The younger man turned to face him now, much braver than the other remembered. “Of course I do.”

“You aren’t the only one.”

Yamato was so surprised he laughed. “What-? What kind of dreams do _you_ have? I didn’t know my senpai dreamt of me.”

Kakashi’s mouth opened to answer, obviously prepared to bring forward all of his explicit details.

They both froze when Pakkun trotted into the kitchen. He didn’t even notice them, he was too busy lapping from his water bowl.

When he felt eyes on him, he blinked up at them with a sniff. “You took long enough to get together.”

“You,” Kakashi said, face flushed and pointing down at the dog. “You’re unsummoned. Get out of here.”

Still, he dragged Yamato to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

It had been a fair amount of time, but it still looked the same as the younger man remembered. 

A few books lined on the edge of the shelf, picture of Team 7 next to the much older one of Team Minato. Yamato was surprised to see plants that were unkilled in front of the window. He paused to take in the shine of the broken sword that belonged to Sakumo Hatake. 

He squinted at the wood butt plug that had gone missing quite a while ago. It was sitting on the far corner of Kakashi’s window shelf. He knew Kakashi had taken it, but still, to see it out in the open like that…

He scanned over Kakashi’s books again, feeling a sense of pride welling at the sight of the book he’d given his senpai so many years ago. It was well worn, and beside it was a much less abused copy.

He sat down on the bed with the same green shuriken pattern blanket. He shifted his stare, not exactly expecting Kakashi to be directly in front of him. “S-sen-”

Arms draped lazily over his shoulders and the older man nestled into the crook of his neck. “I missed you.”

His lips pursed and a flush crept across his face as their eyes met. He’d never heard the older man so honest. It was jarring, to say the least. 

“I- Kakashi-senpai…” He sucked in a breath and averted his gaze. “I missed you too.”

Kakashi smiled, chuckling softly, and leaned against the other’s shoulder. “We hardly have time to catch up anymore, do we?”

“Not really.”

He tilted his head as he leaned closer. “Let’s make the most of the time we have now.”

Yamato grunted in anticipation when lips met his. He was tense, hands at his side, and not daring to move. He was always so respectful of boundaries. Even when it was clear the other man ultimately wanted them to be broken.

Kakashi had forgotten how reserved the younger man was. He sighed, removing himself enough to encourage him. “Kiss me back, Tenzō.”

The brunette barely nodded, eyebrows scrunching. He focused intently on the sensation of warm lips against his.

It took a bit more instructing, but eventually, they were moving in time. Yamato was melting into the kiss, sighing and murmuring unheard words.

He let out a full gasp against Kakashi’s lips when hands trailed up to touch his face. “...Ka...kashi…”

“It’s the same, even after so long.” He kissed the younger man between words. “You have to be told what to do.”

The brunette was already panting, eyes shut, and cheeks bright red. “I don’t want to overstep-”

“I want you, Tenzō,” he whispered, hands wandering to the other’s chest, already unzipping his flak vest. “Do I have to tell you that too? You should already know that by now.”

His brain stopped functioning then, and all he could do was sputter breaths. Too much. All of it was way too-

Yamato was lost in the kiss, breathing heavily against the older man's lips. He shivered at how hot he felt when Kakashi's mouth opened and his tongue dragged along his lower lip. When he bit down on it, the brunette gasped, temporarily shocked out of pleasure.

"K-Ka...wait..." he whimpered, pain in his chest at what he was about to do. "Stop. I can't. I can't do this. I-I’m sorry."

The room was so quiet that he heard the silver-haired man swallow. He leaned away, head cast down and hair covering his eyes. "...I should've asked first. I'm sorry, Tenzō. I didn't- You have nothing to apologize for."

He clenched his jaw, catching the older man's arm as he stood up from his lap. "You're about to leave. Don't." His dark eyes met Kakashi's and his eyebrows knit together. "Stay here and talk to me for once."

"The last thing I want is to force myself on you. There isn't anything to talk about. It was wrong, and I'm leaving." Neither of them considered that Kakashi was about to walk out of his own apartment.

"No, damn it!" He paused, heat on his face and guilt streaking through him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd lashed out at the older man. 

His face found his hands, and to his surprise, the other waited. He stayed right there in front of him.

"It's been seven years. Did you know that? I added it up."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Since we..." He lost his tongue in the middle of talking but found it again after taking a breath. "I don't know what to call this, honestly. What are we doing, Kakashi?"

He stared down at the younger man, mouth open and feeling vulnerable without his mask to hide behind. 

He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to keep acting without having to talk. He hated feelings. 

"It's been that long? How do you remember?"

Yamato averted his eyes now, feeling a sick twist in his stomach. He always cared more, about everything, than the other man. He should have expected it. "I didn't want to forget my first time with a man so easily."

Kakashi's hand balled into a fist that he shoved into his pocket. He curled his toes, anchoring him to the ground. If he didn't, he'd find an excuse to leave. He didn't want to run anymore. 

"I don't know why that makes me feel like such scum. I've always known I was your first." It felt like a knife carving deeper into his throat every word he spoke, but he kept on. "You'd do anything for me back then. You still will. I should never have asked that of you."

Yamato managed a laugh through his nose. "That makes me sound like some kind of prey." His eyes were half-lidded now. "I knew what I was getting myself into. Don't play yourself out to be some kind of a villain. Not when I wanted you to be my first." His eyes softened, and he didn’t realize how honest he was. “And every time after that, really.” 

He only became more flushed, unable to continue. "...I...still only want you. I've been with others, _intimately_ , and...I felt nothing. I..." He couldn't believe he was going into such detail. "I could only finish with another person if I thought of you. I felt broken. LIke there was something wrong with me."

Kakashi was absorbing everything like a sponge, silent even after the brunette stared up at him. 

There was no way he could escape, and he was tired of leaving. 

He willed himself to say something, anything. "This has been going on for too long. We've never talked about...anything. It happens when we’re vulnerable, over and over again." 

He felt a burning in his chest and struggled to accept the emotions overtaking him. "I've never dated anyone, in any capacity. Because I'm scared out of my fucking mind." He let his dam break, reaching out and gripping the younger man's broad shoulders. "I've lost so many people, for so many reasons, and I-" His voice broke. "I can't lose you. Not like this. Not at all."

Yamato hadn't seen the silver-haired man undone in this way before. He'd been alongside him for countless deaths, all of the nightmares he helped him through, the drunken nights. There was no emotion he’d seen from the other _like this_.

"You never deserved to be strung along. Not when I knew from the very start how you felt."

The younger man's head was almost in his lap, hunched over and hiding his blush stained cheeks. "You- you knew that I-?"

"Senpai knows very well about his kōhai's crush," he said softly, allowing his hand to card slowly through the other's hair. He pursed his lips, gently tilting Yamato’s face until their eyes met. "It isn't a little crush anymore."

Yamato started to speak, to protest, to defend himself, but instead only nodded. Of course, Kakashi knew, how could he not? Even now, he could hardly keep his feelings hidden. It was dangerous.

"You don't have to forgive me. I haven't done anything to be worthy of it." Kakashi’s fingers traced the shape of the younger man's jaw, so carefully Yamato could've been made of glass. "You've been such a good friend to me all these years. I don't tell you enough. I want you by my side, whether that be as a teammate, or...whatever you need me to be."

“Kakashi, I know my feelings. What I don’t know is what yours are.”

He heard him perfectly fine, but still, he asked, “W-what?”

The younger man’s face was serious. “How do you feel about me? I need to know.”

Yamato was a bit concerned the other man was about to fall out at any second. His face was so red. “S-senpai?”

“...Tenzō, I…” He crumbled into his arms, burying his face in the brunette’s shoulder. “This is...I’m not good at this kind of thing…”

“You aren’t? Kakashi Hatake, the man who reads porn every waking moment?”

“That’s porn! Sure, there’s some romance thrown in, but it’s nothing like this!”

He smiled, rubbing circles into the older man’s back. “At least there’s something to keep you humble.”

“I’m scared of getting close to someone. I’ve gotten close to the kids over the years, that was hard. _This_ is more than I’ve had to face before.”

The younger man’s voice was gentle at his ear. “I’ll be by your side for anything, but I can’t keep doing _this_ unless we share the same feelings.”

“...Tenzō…”

“Yamato.” he corrected.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “ _Yamato_ , I…” Unable to bring the words to the surface, and only getting redder by the second, he shifted the focus. “...How do _you_ feel about _me_? Be honest. I want to hear it from you.”

He mulled over his thoughts that were now racing. “...You’re my superior. I look up to you, and-”

“Forget about ranking. I don’t care that you’re my kōhai.” His eyebrows knit together. “I’ve always told you not to call me _senpai_ anyway.”

Yamato didn’t speak for a moment, lowering his head. “I never wanted you to know. Though I didn’t do enough to hide it, it seems.” 

He sighed. He didn’t think this would be happening in his lifetime. Admitting he liked Kakashi…

Anko and Yūgao would be losing their minds if they knew. 

“It felt so wrong, having a crush on the Captain of my team. I thought you’d be upset, disgusted if you found out.” He swallowed, lacing his hands together that draped over his legs. “ If you’re asking me...my personal feelings...I’ve been attracted to you for years, Kakashi. I’ve never felt this towards another person, no matter how hard I’ve tried to.”

The older man ran his fingers through the other’s hair. He trailed to the front, removing the cold metal happuri bordering his face. “I’ve known for quite a while. You aren’t subtle when it comes to romance. Or observant. You didn’t have any idea that I felt the same attraction.”

His chest tightened, and he shivered against the silver-haired man’s body that was closing in. “Why would you? I’m not-”

The silver-haired man sighed deeply into tanned skin, desiring nothing more than to end the conversation and smother him in kisses. He restrained himself. 

“I never let myself stay a full night with you, and there was a reason. I knew I’d be too far in to deny it anymore. I want to wake up with you in my bed every morning. It doesn’t even matter if it’s my place or yours, all I need is to see you and I feel home."

He buried himself deeper into Yamato’s shirt, momentarily distracted by the scent he’d come to find comforting. The younger man, as expected, smelled strongly of nature, and a muddled mix of trees he couldn’t pinpoint.

He focused himself, meeting the other’s almond eyes, and feeling like he might die from embarrassment.

"I’ve known you for so many years and I never let myself say this. You make me feel _safe_ , Tenzō. You’ve never left me, even when I was gone for so long. Even when I used you. I’ve mistreated you, and I don’t deserve any of the patience you give me.”

He held off on anything more. Deep down, he already knew how intense his feelings were, but voicing them would take more time and care. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that I like you too, Kakashi-senpai.” the brunette murmured, kissing feather-light at his heated cheek.

The silver-haired man sounded drained. “...So...what are we? I’m leaving that up to you.”

The brunette could only blink. Would Kakashi really want the same thing? “S-senpai, we have to both want-”

“I’m done with people I’ll never see again. One night stands got old a while ago. I... I want stability. I’m tired of strangers.” His forehead rested against the younger man’s. “Luckily, I know you _very_ well. I’d like to get even closer. If you’ll let me, Tenzō.”

“Yes, of course, Kakashi.”

It wasn’t exactly a confirmation of anything, but it was enough. It was as much as Kakashi could give, and Yamato would gladly accept dedicated attention from his senpai.

The silver-haired man filled the distance between them, and the air was suddenly hotter in the room.

Kakashi claimed the space of Yamato’s lap, fitting perfectly there. “I’ve waited a long time to have an entire day alone with you. You’re _always_ working.” He grinned slyly. “I’ve tried plenty of times to get into your pants, but you’re _never_ home.”

“ANBU keeps me busy. I apologize.”

“Mm, I’m not letting you go anywhere tonight, understand? Your mission is to keep me company~”

“Yes sir,” he whispered, burying his face in Kakashi’s exposed neck. “...You want me to...kiss you here?”

Fingers slid through his locks, guiding his lips to pale skin. “Please.”

He huffed out a breath, feather-light kisses grazing the other man’s throat. 

He’d do anything to make Kakashi happy, and it was so easy when it was _this_ and not cutting a person into tiny pieces.

He mouthed at his skin more firmly, groaning at the nails raking through short brown locks. “A-ah…that’s nice.”

The older man’s breathing was turning ragged, and he tilted his head higher. “Tenzō, _more_ …harder.”

He hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the older man, but it was clear he invited _a little_ pain. He nipped at his throat, only sinking teeth further when he was rewarded with open noises.

A moan leaped out of the silver-haired man as Yamato suckled on his skin, only leaving once he’d laid a dark mark there.

He stared down at his work, then met Kakashi’s half-lidded eye. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“A few more wouldn’t hurt. I wear a mask, it’s okay.”

The idea of anyone else seeing Kakashi’s neck covered in hickeys made the brunette’s face catch on fire.

“Y _our_ neck is always covered as well,” the older man purred. He nuzzled into Yamato and rolled down his collar further to pepper kisses there. “You could use some attention.”

He chewed his lower lip, fighting to keep his voice low as the older man licked and nipped at his sensitive skin. 

When a purple bruise rose to the surface, he couldn’t hold back any longer, gasping out, “F-fuck, Kakashi!”

“Oh my~ Whatever you want, Tenzō~”

He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a moan when the other resumed the love bites.

“We’ll get there, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “...Speaking of _fucking_ , I never told you about my dreams.”

“The ones with me?” he breathed, unzipping Kakashi’s vest and fanning his hands out across his chest. “I’m not the only person you dream of, right?” He could never imagine being the sole focus for such raunchy thoughts.

Kakashi licked his lips, leaning into the younger man’s touch. They could take their time, but he was already itching for both of them to be naked. “Always you. Only you, for a while. It’s probably because I jack off to the thought of you every night.”

Yamato’s breathing hitched, more eager than ever to feel up the older man’s body. A pride bloomed inside him, and his confidence spiked. “Do you?” He started molding Kakashi’s pecs in his hands. “That’s so dirty, senpai…I’d love to watch you do that.”

He grunted, head tilted back and gripping to Yamato’s shoulders. “I’ve thought over all the ways I could fuck you, and,” He nodded to the plug sitting on his dresser. “I use that little gift you made me when I think of you fucking me.”

His eyes narrowed, but he couldn’t stay bothered with the silver-haired man when they were doing something like _this_. “ _Gift_? Well, as long as you use it.”

Kakashi put enough weight to knock Yamato back onto the bed, crawling on top and rolling his shirt up.

He paused, staring down at the new scar streaking across the younger man’s chest. He didn’t like to dwell on the past, but for a moment he tortured himself. 

He wondered if things would’ve turned out differently if he hadn’t been in the hospital. He’d never let anyone hurt those he cared for, even if the enemy was his own student.

“...I’m alright. I know what you’re thinking.”

He pulled himself out of the thought. “Oh? Do you?” 

He hummed in approval as he ran his fingers through the hair on the younger man’s chest. It led all the way down into his happy trail. “I’m _thinking_ it might be fun to act out one of my dreams, what do you say?”

“I can only imagine what a pervert like you would dream up.”

He pinched at Yamato’s nipple. “You say that like you _aren’t_ one.” He cocked his head to one side, in thought as the younger man squirmed and grunted underneath him. “Let’s see...which scenario…? We’ll start with something tamer. So that narrows it down to...”

“Y-you remember them that well?”

He opened both eyes only to wink. “I know what I like, that’s all.” His hands trailed to tangle in the younger man’s hair. “Now, go ahead and undress.”

***

They laid out in bed together, drifting off to sleep after a session of heavy petting and a nice shower to clean off.

Yamato knew that nothing had really changed between them, but still. It was different in an amazing way. He could simply reach out and kiss Kakashi whenever he wanted, and he’d been indulging heavily in the rights he now held.

He sighed against the older man’s lips, biting his own as embarrassment overtook him. “...Am I...overdoing this? I just- I really like...kissing you. You can always tell me to stop, or if I’m-”

Kakashi chuckled, bringing them together for a series of pecks. “I’m not complaining, but,” He sucked in a breath, pressing against the younger man. “If you’re not careful you’ll get me riled up again. It isn’t hard to do when it’s you.”

Yamato was tired just thinking about going for another round. “How many times can you finish in a single day? You’re insatiable.”

“Do you want to find out?~”

“S-senpai, I need to sleep. You’re going to wear me out before we even start training Naruto!”

The silver-haired man hummed, face nestled into Yamato’s fluffy chest. “Fine, fine. It _is_ my day off after all.”

Yamato let out a breath through his nose, allowing himself to slowly embrace the smaller man. It felt like he was dreaming. He never thought he’d be able to hold him this way.

He laid a final kiss to Kakashi’s hair, whispering into it. “Goodnight. Thank you for everything today. It makes me really happy. I didn’t think you would ever like someone like me.”

Kakashi hid his face deeper in warm skin, fighting off his blush. He’d almost entirely forgotten all of the feelings he’d spewed out earlier. “...Get some sleep, Tenzō.” 

Still, after a few minutes, Kakashi popped up from his cozy hiding place, taking in the peace on Yamato’s face. He was asleep already.

As he stared down at him, a tightness clenched in his heart.

_Death_. _Betrayal. Disappearance._

So many ways to lose a person he was finally opening up to.

His fingers traced the shape of the ever pink lightning scar from Sasuke’s sword on Yamato’s chest. 

His eyes pinched shut, fighting off the sting of tears and the trembles of his body. “...Tenzō…”

“...Yamato.”

Kakashi glared up to see the younger man was talking back in his sleep. A heavy sigh left him and committed himself to the choice he’d made.

He wouldn’t lose Yamato. There was no way he’d let that happen. He’d give his own life if he had to.

***

Kakashi smelled breakfast and stirred, entirely knocking the covers off of the bed.

He wasn’t expecting guests. Who the fuck was in his apartment? Cooking?

His eyes widened at a horrible thought. _Naruto? Did he...find where I live? Oh fuck._

He poked his head into the kitchen, fluffy hair sticking up in every direction more than usual. His shoulders slumped in relief, his sleepy brain chugging out of drowsiness.

Yamato spent the night. An entire night together, snuggled as close as possible and Kakashi absolutely adored the company. How could he forget that?

The brunette felt the chakra and spoke without turning, too focused on stirring the meal. “I was giving you as much sleep as possible. I know you haven’t gotten up so early in a while.”

“It’s been a week, come on.” He couldn’t distract himself from the food any longer, padding over to him and looking curiously over his shoulder. “I thought you used everything in the fridge yesterday? And we went out for ramen for dinner, so when-?”

“I grabbed some groceries from my place. No reason to let them go bad.”

Kakashi eyed a bag of walnuts on the counter that hadn’t been there before. “I see.” He snagged a few and sat back at the kitchen table, admiring the view of something else now.

Yamato wore briefs he’d grabbed from his apartment when they’d gone out last night. They were tight, especially around his equally tight butt, and a pale blue, printed with neon leaves.

When Yamato turned around, it was clear Kakashi’s very presence did something to him. There was the faint outline of half hardness filling out the fabric.

Kakashi’s cheek found his hand, leaning on it, then tearing his eyes away long enough to check the clock. He wanted more and more to yank those briefs down and-

“What are you staring at like _that_?” Yamato chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he placed the warm bowl in front of the very distracted older man.

Kakashi picked up his chopsticks but felt like teasing the other first. “Like what exactly?”

Yamato turned to fix himself a bowl, then sat down across from him. “Well, you look hungry, I suppose.” His eyes shifted to the unmoving chopsticks in Kakashi’s hand. “...Eat. It’s not poisoned, I promise, senpai.”

“Well, I’d like some eggplant. Do you have some for me?”

He knew very well that it was Kakashi’s favorite food, and felt a pang of guilt. It was a special occasion, wasn’t it? It felt special to him, anyway. “Oh, I didn’t buy-”

Their eyes met, and Yamato understood it wasn’t food-related in any sense. “...We don’t have time for that…” _As much as I want to_.

Kakashi sighed, finally eating now. “You’re saying you don’t think I can make you cum within,” He referenced the clock again. “10 minutes? And that’s _if_ Naruto is on time. Do you expect him to get up this early? Even if it’s for training, and he’s up early, he’ll take his time getting ramen.”

Yamato gasped at the toes brushing up his leg. “Kakashi, we still need to-”

“We won’t have any kind of time together once we start this training. I want you to know that we won’t be alone _at all_ over the next week.”

He squirmed, toes finding his thigh and stroking slowly further in. “I know. That’s fine. I’ve gone much longer without.”

***

As it turned out, it wasn’t as _fine_ as Yamato originally thought. Or maybe Kakashi was way too good at sweet-talking.

He didn’t even remember how they’d ended up this way.

Kakashi was on his knees in the middle of the kitchen floor and Yamato was sitting in a chair pushed away from the table. His briefs were long gone, but he’d felt uncomfortable with bare ass in the same place they eat, so he neatly laid out his discarded underwear on the seat as a barrier.

“Kakashi, oh God _, Kakashi_ …” he hissed, fingers wound tightly into silver locks and fighting his urges to buck deeper into the suction of his partner’s mouth.

If they’d be having a dry spell, the older man wanted to leave Yamato with a memory to leave him wanting and desperate by the time they’d be free again. It would be _so much_ better that way.

His fingers were busy, buried to the knuckle in Yamato’s twitching heat and curling in just the right way. His free hand was busy fondling balls and kneading them with every bob of his head.

Kakashi pulled off long enough to get words out, tongue still licking sloppily at the head of Yamato’s dick as he spoke. “Fuck my mouth, Tenzō. Give me all of your cock.”

The younger man groaned, both hands running through Kakashi’s hair and keeping himself mindful as he thrust his hips for the first time. Truthfully, he was already starting to feel the coiling in his stomach, and he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“So good, so good...hnnn…” He shivered as Kakashi hollowed out his cheeks. “Close. Close.”

Kakashi didn’t stop his loving assault, even when he could barely breathe and Yamato’s grip was so tight in silver hair a few ripped out at the root. He hummed in content when Yamato finished with a jumbled cry of his name, taking his time in swallowing after.

He lifted his head, smirking at the husk of a man above him. He removed his fingers and lifted himself to his feet with a chuckle. “You look absolutely spent, kōhai.”

He tousled his hair slowly, kissing at his face a few times before disappearing for the bathroom. “I’m brushing my teeth, then getting dressed and meeting Naruto. Take your time here.” He poked his head out of the bathroom before closing the door. “And uh, bring bedrolls, yeah? We won’t be coming back.”

“Camping? With Naruto?” Yamato slurred, not moving in the slightest. “He _snores_. So loud. ”

“Now we both have to hear it. We’ll put our bedrolls as far away as we can.”

***

Yamato was late to arrive for Naruto’s first day of training, but to his credit, he didn’t look anything like a man who’d had the life sucked out of him through a blowjob from Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter song this week is, "Nobody's Happy" by Fossil Youth. You can listen to it on [ Youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxh373lHr-U) or [ Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ehlk34jGRdbjEWnUX2Rga) .  
> Chapter art can be found on my [ Tumblr, ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/637553054136369152/the-new-chapter-of-my-kakayama-fic-chapter-6) [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1338738077850853379) , or [ Instagram. ](https://www.instagram.com/spoopy_bananel/)  
> Uncensored NSFW art can be found on my [ NSFW Twitter ](https://twitter.com/NsfwSpoopy/status/1338738170133942274) .  
> If anyone knows a better place to post my NSFW art I'd love suggestions!!  
> As always, commissions are open! Info can be found on my [ Tumblr ](https://spoopybananel.tumblr.com/post/619504850799149056/i-figured-it-was-time-i-update-my-commission-sheet) or [ Twitter, ](https://twitter.com/SBananel/status/1273080798309240832?s=20) and you can message me on any platform. I'll draw SFW or NSFW too~  
> I'm thinking of taking writing commissions as well, but I'm not sure what my writing is worth? If anyone has suggestions for rates, it'd be appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading along so far, comments and kudos mean a lot to me!


	7. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's training continues, as the Akatsuki approach closer to the Hidden Leaf Village in search of the Ninetails.  
> Everything comes to a head when a Jonin is killed by Hidan. Yamato helps Kakashi cope with yet another death, and hopes to crack the dam of emotions the older man keeps tightly sealed.  
> Chapter contains mentions of canon character death, but no graphic details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter song for this week is "Nicotine" by Panic at the Disco. Admittedly, this wasn't solely chosen to fit KakaYama, but for the Jonin who falls in battle.  
> You can listen to it on Youtube or Spotify. (Links to be added)  
> I'm really tired while posting this, so I'm sure some things will be wonky-

The training field was loaded with shadow clones of Naruto, all grunting and yelling and struggling to tear a leaf using only his chakra.

Yamato and Kakashi were watching absently, shaded under one of the nearby trees. Well, Yamato was watching, while Kakashi entertained himself with reading. He’d already soaked up every word of Icha Icha Tactics, but still, he was studying it once again.

“Kakashi-senpai, I thought you said that one was boring?” the brunette sighed, arms crossed and peeking at the explicit text. He _still_ couldn’t believe Kakashi read them out in public.

He cast a dark eye in Yamato’s direction, then flicked back to the book and grinned underneath his mask. “It is, but I’ve thought of a way to make it fun~”

It couldn’t be _that_ bad, could it? They were right in front of Naruto, after all. Though, with how focused he was on that leaf, it would be hard to get his attention for anything.

“...Do I want to know?”

“I think you do, kōhai~”

He was getting concerned now, watching Naruto while he spoke. “K-Kakashi, what exactly-?”

“ _‘And then, she ripped off his clothes as if he were on fire. She jumped on top of him and-_ ’ _”_

“Naruto is right there! You _can’t_ -!” Yamato hissed, half tempted to tear the book out of his hands and chuck it into the nearby waterfall.

“Come on, he trained with Master Jiraiya for _three years_. You don’t think he roped him into reading the drafts for _this_ very book? Naruto can’t even hear us from here, and if he could, he doesn’t care.”

“How can you be so casual about this?” His eyes narrowed and he took a peek at Kakashi’s lower region. “I know what reading out loud does to you. Now _isn’t_ -”

“What kind of a shinobi would I be if I couldn’t control my hard-ons?” Kakashi scoffed, waving the book as he spoke.

“You would’ve been demoted years ago.” Yamato mumbled.

Kakashi leaned closer, holding the book to shield their faces as he spoke in a low voice. He didn’t need to _at all_ , but he comforted his partner’s nervousness. 

“I learned to hide them pretty early on. You remember all that sparring we used to do in ANBU?” There was a naughty twinkle in his eye. “I partnered with you for a reason.”

Yamato’s eyebrows knit together and he pursed his lips hard, struggling to keep composure. 

He always dreaded the weekly training they did back then, embarrassed to no end that his body was so reactive to Kakashi. The fact that Kakashi did it on purpose…

“Don’t make that face, you enjoyed yourself every time, I could feel it very well~” His eyes cast down playfully. “I hope you’ve gotten better at hiding them.”

The tips of Yamato’s ears were turning red. “K-Kakashi...you’re evil.”

He sniffed, resuming his place in the book. “Just trying to entertain myself somehow.”

“You can be entertained without messing with me!”

***

Things had been both boring and incredibly tense at the same time. With Naruto shifting into the Ninetails cloak again and again, and Yamato subduing him with Wood Style repeatedly.

After a lot of frustration from Naruto, and a visit to Asuma for advice, the knucklehead finally managed to split the leaf in half. He promptly passed out afterward.

Kakashi set him down under the shade of a nearby tree and turned the co-Captain of Team 7. “And how are _you_ feeling?”

Yamato sighed heavily, shoulders rolling as he released the sign for his sealing Jutsu. Now that Naruto was knocked out, he could get some much-needed rest. 

“I’m good, don’t worry about me.” He was honestly tired and there was a crick in his shoulder from holding his arm up for so long, but he was sure their student felt it a thousand times over.

“Tenzō, I-”

“ _Kakashi_ -”

Kakashi realizing his slip up yet again. It wasn’t that big of a deal, especially with the only other person to hear it asleep, but he understood how by the book his partner was.

“ _Yamato_ , sorry, sorry. Anyway, you should really let me know when you need breaks. If you can’t hold Naruto back, then…”

Yamato’s eyes shifted to the grass softly swaying before he unsummoned the wooden dog pillars and stood up. “I understand. I won’t let you down.”

“This training isn’t for me, it’s for him.”

“Right.”

They were standing next to one another now, opposite side of the tree Naruto was resting against.

Kakashi reached out to take Yamato’s jaw, guiding him into a silent kiss. “Thank you for doing this. It won’t be easy.”

Yamato’s eyebrows knit together, staring up with a bright blush. _It won’t be easy if every day is like_ _this_.“...It’s no problem. This is my mission, after all. Assisting you.”

Kakashi’s gloved hand hadn’t left Yamato’s cheek yet. His thumb crossed over warm skin while his fingers curled slowly into his hair. “I’m glad to have you on the team. The kids seem to like you too.”

“Well, Naruto is more scared of me than anything else, but…” He trailed off when the older man left his space to plop down in the grass with a groan.

“Sit down and relax while you can. It won’t be long until he’s awake again.”

He followed, cross-legged an arm’s length away, eyes closed and head propped against the back of the tree. He heard Kakashi shuffling and suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder as the smaller man leaned against him.

“I won’t bite.”

Yamato let out a content breath, falling into the touch, head rested against the top of Kakashi’s fluffy hair. “That’s a lie.”

***

Soon enough, the hyperactive ninja was awake and raring to get back to honing his skills. This time around, he was tasked with cutting the waterfall in half with his chakra and the help of his shadow clones.

Yamato was back to holding his arm up, dog pillars ready at a moment’s notice to repress the Ninetails.

It’d been a few hours, summoning Kakashi a bench to sleep on, and a rain shower later before Naruto whined about not getting anywhere.

Naruto wasn’t going to let it go, so Kakashi had Yamato make the waterfall _even bigger_ , which took a toll on the Wood Style user. Even if he tried to deny it.

The sun set soon after, and their first day of training came to an end.

***

“Alright! I’m ready to go! Hurry up!!” Naruto urged, pumping his fists and dancing around Yamato, who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Give me a second, I know you’re eager.” the brunette chuckled, reaching out and entirely missing to pat his student on the back. It felt as if he hadn’t even slept. Still so tired…

Kakashi, already awake and well-rested, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode over to the pair after putting away his bedroll. “You’re going to do this without breakfast? I would think _you_ of all people, Naruto, would want food.”

“Nah! I’m way too excited, ya know?? I can just eat a big lunch!”

Kakashi caught him by the collar of his shirt. “Hang on, hang on. Go eat something and,” He sniffed the air and coughed. “Shower. Teenage boys need showers _every day_.”

“What?! Are you kidding me, Kakashi-sensei?! I’m going to be drenched in water all day! That’s just stupid! There’s no point in-!”

“Listen, me and Yamato don’t want to smell your rank ass sweat. It’s only going to get worse the longer you go without one.” His eye moved to Yamato, who had just finished storing Naruto’s messy bedroll. “ _Everyone_ needs a shower and a meal before we start today.”

Yamato was immediately awake, sputtering, and doing a smell check on himself. “Kakashi! I-!”

“Later. Meet back here in an hour.” The silver-haired man disappeared with a hand sign and a blur.

Yamato swore he saw a wink from Kakashi. _No, there’s no way he’d-_

Naruto grumbled to himself, but couldn’t deny his stomach growling loudly as he left to get his morning ramen.

***

Kakashi was already naked and starting up the water for a shower whenever Yamato finally got with the program and poofed into the older man’s apartment. “I wasn’t sure if you’d catch on.”

Yamato was frozen for a moment, always in awe of the other’s bare body. The number of scars was always going up, and that made him desperate to kiss them all away. “...You know what an abuse of power this is, don’t you?”

“Listen, it was all true. I’m hungry and wanted to wash off all this grime.” Both eyes were open, half-lidded, and watching as Yamato stripped down quickly. “What I do with the rest of the hour is a bonus.”

“This is the only time I’ll let you have this. You’ve said yourself we-”

“We don’t have time to waste. Good to know you listen to me.” He shuddered pleasantly as he stepped under the warm water. “I think we all need a moment to recover. The only way to get Naruto to agree to that is through sneaky manipulation.”

The brunette followed after, already reaching to quickly wash up and get out. He didn’t particularly enjoy how hot Kakashi cranked the water, and his proverbial leaves would be wilting afterward. Not to mention, they needed to get back to Naruto as soon as possible.

Though, Kakashi had other plans, pressing Yamato against the wall of the shower and taking him by the lips.

“-kashi, no, this isn’t-”

“Let me kiss you.” He rubbed his lathered hands up and down the younger man’s torso. “I’ll clean you at the same time.”

That wasn’t going to work, he knew that from the start. Though, he still nodded, his own hands soaping up Kakashi at the same time.

He tried his best to keep his hands the least sexual he could manage, but he was losing himself in the motions of their lips. He realized it too late, finding he was taking two handfuls of Kakashi’s ass and their hardness grinding against each other.

“Mm, Tenzō, you can’t really deny it when your body act like this~”

“At least wash off first.” Yamato sighed in defeat, guiding the smaller man under the running water.

Kakashi opened his mouth to give some undoubtedly dirty comeback, but the brunette didn’t give him the chance to finish.

He pinned Kakashi, water splashing over both of them, and slick soap running down the drain. Their mouths met once again, and the hot steam filling the room was only making things hazier.

“You like marking me, hm?” Kakashi asked softly, running his fingers through dark locks as the other suckled on the wet skin of his shoulder.

Yamato stopped to admire the faded bruises his lips and teeth left the other day and the fresh one he’d just made. He was thrilled to have so much space, much more covered by the jonin blues than their ANBU uniforms ever did.

His dark eyes centered on the next pale patch of skin he’d kiss. “They look so pretty on you.”

“That’s nice to hear, but,” He sucked in a breath when Yamato found a sensitive spot. “I need more than hickeys.”

“What can I give you?”

“I want to cum with you.” His fingers fit perfectly around the younger man’s cock.

Wordlessly, Yamato mirrored the strokes with Kakashi’s dick, already thrusting his hips into his grip.

Their knuckles knocked together as tongues lapped over one another endlessly in their mouths, only leaving to grunt or moan at an especially good tug.

They’d entirely forgotten the shower was still running, and the water was slowly starting to lose its heat.

Kakashi’s entire body rolled into the sensation as the head of Yamato’s shaft rubbed his directly. “Oh, that’s good.”

He huffed out breaths, staring down at their contact as he used his free hand to rub their tips together again and again. He bit his lip, thumb spreading their pre-cum together before the water diluted it.

“Ah, too much,” the brunette gasped, shaking hand overtop Kakashi’s and desperate for the overstimulation to stop. At the same time, he was on the verge of cumming right then. “T-too good.”

“I’m almost there, hang on a little longer.” Kakashi whispered, craning his neck to kiss the other again.

Yamato whimpered into his mouth, breathing heavily as Kakashi’s tongue crossed his lower lip. “Oh God, I’m-” He pinched his eyes shut, face buried in the other’s shoulder and deadweight pressing him flat against the shower wall as he finished into Kakashi’s hand.

He could hardly react in time, only feeling the older man’s thickness moving in and out of his grip before he was covered in cum as well.

“Shit, Tenzō…” Kakashi sighed heavily, voice shaking and barely audible above the still running water. “Don’t say it. I know you’re about to. You’re ruining a very romantic moment.”

The younger man laughed, reaching blindly for the knob to turn the shower off, and missing it. “I haven’t even said anything, senpai.”

“You’re thinking about it.”

Yamato smirked, tilting his head to look at the other after finding the knob. Kakashi’s hair was in his face, dripping wet and nothing to hold it back. “So _this_ is romantic to you?”

His eyebrows knit together and he averted his gaze, squirming beneath his almond eyes. “Is it not for you?”

Yamato kissed him on the forehead, hardly ever seeing it with his headband in the way. “I’m pruney, but it was nice.” 

He planted a final kiss to the mole he hid behind his mask, then drifted out of his arms to grab towels for both of them.

“What’s your idea of romance? If you hate my suggestions so much~”

Yamato blushed, throwing the towel at Kakashi’s face to divert the attention from himself. “I don’t know. We should be focusing on leaving soon.”

“You’re dodging the question, _Yamato_.”

***

The second day was much like the first, watching Naruto go at the waterfall for hours on end and forcing him to take breaks when Yamato’s stamina gave out.

The young ninja was ever frustrated with his lack of ability to catch up to the power that Sasuke had obtained in his absence, going as far as to train in the middle of the night. Though, Kakashi figured he’d pull something like that and watched the little idiot from his bedroll until he tired himself out, letting Yamato get some rest in the meantime.

***

The next few days were full of the same thing over and over, Naruto’s hard work to surpass the Fourth Hokage’s teachings, and Yamato’s constant wheezing as he struggled to keep up.

On the sixth day, Naruto finally managed to split the water, and of course, on the verge of fainting, he was begging for ramen.

After an incident with dipping noodles at Ichiraku Ramen, they were back to work and trying to change the chakra nature of Naruto’s Rasengan.

***

A full day passed, and the training field was covered in holes from Naruto’s practice. It took a careful eye not to trip over the craters littering the ground.

“Yo, Naruto,” Kakashi called, getting the knucklehead’s attention before he was back to abusing nature. “Get some food before you pass out again.”

Yamato grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, ready to get a nice bowl of dipping noodles. Until Kakashi held out an arm to stop him from following Naruto. “Senpai, what-?”

Kakashi dug in his money pouch and held out some to Naruto. “Yamato needs a break, he’s worn out. Bring us back some bentos, yeah?” He thought about it for a second. “Nothing fried for me, and uh, nothing oily for Yamato.”

Naruto nodded, grin on his face as he left. “You got it!”

Kakashi sighed, knowing his student would more than likely buy the cheapest bentos he could manage, then use the rest on nice ramen for himself. Whatever got him out of their hair for a little while was fine though.

He turned to Yamato, fingers running through his hair absently. “Well, we’re alone now.”

Yamato blinked up at him, unsummoning his pillars and feeling the effects of so much chakra use now that he could rest. “...You said you wouldn’t do this again.”

“I lied.” He leaned down to pat his head. “But you did need a breather, and we all needed lunch. Nothing wrong with that.”

Yamato could feel sweat seeping through his undershirt as he sat there. He couldn’t bring himself to get up and shield from the sun under a tree. He was too exhausted.

He glanced Kakashi over. “How long do you think he’ll be gone? There isn’t-”

“It’s hot out here. Can’t you make a shady spot for us to sit under?”

He sighed, clapping his hands together and summoning a wood dome facing away from the direction of the village. He just _knew_ Kakashi would get frisky. He didn’t mind it in the slightest when they had free time like this, but giving him a hard time was fun.

“Anything else?” He was being sarcastic but regretted it when Kakashi pulled down his mask and grinned at him. “No, wait-”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of you.” He licked his lips, already unzipping Yamato’s flak vest. “I should reward you for your hard work, shouldn’t I? You deserve it.”

“...I appreciate that.”

“You’re doing so well. I know this is taking a lot out of you.”

He could hardly focus on the rare praise from his senpai, as much as he wanted to. He was too distracted by lips kissing him, hands busy taking off his shirt, and a body crawling into his lap.

He watched in a daze, only coming to when he realized Kakashi was tearing off his pants from his sweaty legs. “This is too much. What if-?”

Kakashi paused long enough to summon a shadow clone. “Keep an eye out for Naruto.”

Yamato’s eyebrows knit together. That would poof away if Kakashi’s body was injured. What would happen if he felt too much _pleasure_?

He didn’t get the chance to voice this, overtaken by the older man straddling him, already grunting and groaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together.

Kakashi bit his lip, wanting more and more for a new sensation. Normally, he didn’t tend to ask before he acted but felt the need with Yamato. “...Can we...?”

“What is it?” Yamato didn’t hear Kakashi hesitate often.

“Can you fuck me?” He shifted, slipping the younger man’s shaft between his ass and grinding on it. “I want your cock, right now.”

“Oh...Kakashi…” His breathing hitched. His shaft jumped at the words, Kakashi’s grip holding him in place.

He’d thought of vague situations of taking the older man and vice versa. It was never detailed, having no idea how that would happen between them.

He didn’t think his first time having sex would be rushed, out in the open like this, and fearing that Naruto could return at any moment. 

“...I’m...I’m not ready…I can’t...” His throat was dry, and guilt made him blurt out apologies. “I-I want to, I’m sorry, I just- Not like this.”

Kakashi took hold of his face, kissing him slowly. “It’s okay.” He nuzzled into his cheek. “Can I rub on you like this a little more though?”

“Just a little.”

He shuddered at the warmth slipping up and down, so tauntingly close. “Your cock feels really nice.”

Yamato groaned, reaching for the lube he figured Kakashi kept in his flak jacket. He was right and after a bit of fumbling, his fingers were generously coated and slipping inside the older man.

“I hope this is enough for now.”

Kakashi moaned, neck craned down into Yamato’s skin. “I’m meant to be rewarding you. If you remember.”

His free hand found his dick and lined it back up with Kakashi’s, rubbing them together as he fingered the older man. He watched him fondly, mischief swirling in his dark eyes. “You don’t think I like watching you get off?”

“And you get me off so well, Yamato.”

He was so surprised he paused his fingers pumping in and out. He didn’t know how to feel about his codename being moaned like that. “ _Now_ you get it right?”

Kakashi laughed, not caring to stop his baring down on the younger man. “You wanted me to, don’t take it back now.”

His face turned a deeper shade of red. “Yeah, but-”

“Yamato, keep going,” Kakashi whispered, nibbling at his earlobe. “Finger me deeper.”

The brunette huffed out a breath, both hands working at their cocks and penetrating the older man at the same time. “You’re unbelievable.”

It didn’t take long for him to find Kakashi’s sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly as he jacked them both off. He was getting close just listening to the noises he pulled out of the older man and letting out a deep groan as his chest was covered in cum, finishing right after.

“He’s on the way.” Kakashi panted, scrambling off of Yamato and dressing in record time.

Yamato’s heart was pounding in his chest for multiple reasons as he struggled to shove into his clothes.

Neither of them had time to clean off, unpleasantly sticky with cum, but hidden underneath their vests.

Naruto squinted at Yamato as he handed him a bento. “Jeez, you look more tired than when I left! It’s kinda creeping me out. Can you stop looking at me?”

Yamato’s heart was starting to settle down now, shoulders slumping. He didn’t get any rest at all during this lunch break. _Stupid sexy Kakashi._ “...That’s just what my face looks like, Naruto.” 

He opened his food. It was oily and fried.

Kakashi blinked down at the same bento meal in his hands, thumping Naruto on the head. “You got the wrong thing.”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose and he nursed the red mark on his forehead. “I did? I thought you said oily and fried?”

“ _Not_ oily and fried.”

“Oh.” Naruto snickered at the memory of his delicious ramen. “Whatever, don’t word it so weird next time!”

***

The eighth day of Naruto’s training was cut short when Izumo informed them that Asuma had died yesterday in battle with members of the Akatuski.

Kakashi left after Izumo told them the funeral would be in another day, fighting to keep himself composed for even that long.

Yamato sighed heavily, nodding to Izumo and turning his attention to Naruto. “Go ahead home. We’ll resume your training later.”

The blond was rarely soft-spoken. His eyes were intense on Izumo. “...What...happened? Were you...were you with him?”

Yamato listened as the story was recounted, wondering in the back of his mind if Kakashi was going to be okay. He wondered if Kurenai was okay. Konohamaru. Asuma’s brother and sister-in-law who served in ANBU. Shikamaru. Hell, the entirety of Team 10. There were so many people grieving right now…

He wished he could feel more than he did. Some things were hard to unlearn, and having emotions was still tricky for him. He knew he should’ve been more upset. He would miss the rare chances he had to drink with Asuma, but he felt numb more than anything else. 

That was the reason why he’d gotten so far in his ANBU career. He was so desensitized to the death that came with being a shinobi.

He came back to reality when Izumo left, and it was only Naruto in the training field with him.

“...Captain Yamato…”

“Yes?”

The younger man scrunched his face together, staring off in the distance now. “I’m gonna get stronger. No one else will die because of those bastards.”

“I know you will.” Yamato rested a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure you do. I won’t let you down.”

He nodded, wordlessly leaving the captain alone in the training field.

***

Yamato was unsure if he’d be welcomed to Kakashi’s apartment when he returned, knowing the death of teammates took a hard toll on him. He knocked on the front door, waiting for a minute of unanswered silence. He turned the handle, shaking his head as it opened without issue, unlocked.

“Kakashi-senpai?” he called out softly, making his way to the bedroom.

The shower was running and he sat down on the bed to wait.

After a while, Kakashi came out in a towel, pausing in the doorway for a second, then turning sharply to search for clothes. “You can use it now.”

“...Are you alright?”

He sounded flat as ever, maybe a bit tired. “I will be.” He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, mask over his face to hide some of the emotions betraying him. He headed for the kitchen. “Is there beer here?”

Yamato scratched the back of his neck, following him. “I can go out and get some.” Out of all the years they’d known each other, they’d hardly ever drank together. He tried to recall what Kakashi liked. “Any preference?”

He shrugged, closing the fridge that he’d forgotten was bare. They’d been away training for more than a week now. “Something strong. That’s all I care about.”

“...Kakashi…”

He turned his head, stomach turning at the concern in the younger man’s voice. This was why he never mourned with others around. “Don’t do that.”

“I…” Yamato stopped himself from reaching out, biting back any sort of comfort. Kakashi wasn’t ready for that. “I’ll be back, okay?”

Kakashi grunted in response, stealing the bag of walnuts off of the counter and rolling one around in his hand. He wouldn’t look at the younger man.

***

Yamato took longer than he’d like, picking up two packs of beer and groceries for lunch and dinner. He figured he might be able to get Kakashi to eat if it was his favorite meal.

He didn’t expect to find all of the ninja hounds surrounding Kakashi when he returned. “Oh, uh, hey guys.”

“Hey Tenzō,” Pakkun gruffed from Kakashi’s lap. He flashed a toothy grin. “You’re hanging around more and more lately.”

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair after removing his faceplate. “...Well, as long as Kakashi will have me.” He held up the beer, setting one pack on the kitchen table. “Can I bribe you to let me stay another night?”

Kakashi let out a breath through his nose, cracking open a beer and chugging it in one go. He shrugged, setting the empty bottle back in the case. “Until the beer runs out.”

Yamato was half tempted to run back for another pack. “...Alright.”

Pakkun hopped off of Kakashi’s lap. “Listen, you’re making me thirsty. Fill the water bowl.” His lazy eyes cast up to the counter. “You got some food for us too?”

Kakashi didn’t make an effort to move, so Yamato fished out a container of treats the older man kept for the dogs. He gave each of them one, listening to the chorus of crunching from the other room they’d all retreated to.

He turned to Kakashi, brushing the crumbs off of his hands. “Are you hungry?”

“Let me get a few beers down first.” He managed a dry joke. “Something other than dog treats. They don’t taste that good.”

Yamato set the groceries in the fridge, sighing as he sat down across from Kakashi. He grabbed his beer from the other pack, figuring they’d have one each. He didn’t entirely know if he _could_ drink that much, but he’d sure try.

They drank in silence for a while, Kakashi slowing down as he warmed up. Yamato _did_ buy the strongest beer he could find.

***

“...You…” the younger man slurred, three beers in. “...You’re…”

“I’m what, Tenzō?” His eye narrowed. “Don’t forget I’m your senpai. Watch what you say, you drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

Kakashi laughed a little at that. “You’re not?”

“No, shut up. Stop...interrupting me. I’m trying to say something.”

“Go ahead.”

“You’re doing it again.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, sipping on his beer. He wondered if he’d be able to catch up to Yamato’s level of drunk. “Watching you get shitfaced?”

“No, no. You are…” He pointed across the table, knocking over his beer before Kakashi clumsily caught it. “You’re trying to...ignore your feelings.”

“So what?”

“Just fuckin’ talk to me. What’s so hard about sharing how you feel?”

He made a face, taking Yamato’s beer away before he spilled it on himself any more. He drank what was left. “I don’t deal with things that way.”

“You don’t deal with it at all. You just bury it.” He tried to take off his flak jacket that was too hot with his alcohol flushed body. He removed it and finally remembered he’d been talking. “You drink, and you have sex, and you don’t talk about how sad you are.”

Kakashi pursed his lips. “What do you think you can do? Can you bring Asuma back? Can you keep people from dying?”

“No, I’m not a damn wizard,” Yamato searched for his drink that he just noticed was gone. “I just think...you might need to let some of this out sometime. Do you...do you cry?”

Kakashi was getting annoyed now. “Tenzō, you don’t know anything about me.”

His eyebrows rose more animatedly than when he was sober. “I don’t? I don’t know? About Kakashi Hatake?” He pointed at him again. “Yeah, I don’t because you won’t let me close to you.” He tried to touch his face but missed, smacking the table and spilling Kakashi’s beer. “I thought we were going to get closer. That’s what you wanted.”

“You’re right.” The older man snatched a towel from the counter and mopped up the mess with his foot. He needed more to completely soak it up but didn’t feel like digging around for another towel. 

“Yeah, I’m always right. You don’t listen to me, you asshole. It’s always been this way, even back in ANBU!”

Kakashi sighed heavily, another beer in hand. He took a sip and set it on the counter behind him, not risking Yamato thrashing around again. “I need to be drunker for this. Hang on.”

“...You know...you never even said what we are.”

He blinked at him. “...Do we need to label it? I’ve never really done that.”

Yamato pouted at him. “I need to know.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows knit together, flushing further than the beer already gave his pale skin. “We’re together. I’ve only been with you this entire week. Do you not think I’m...committed to you?”

“Can you really not say it?”

He was being teased by his kōhai. He regretted getting him drunk now. At least until he was just as smashed, but that was taking _way_ too long. “I don’t think I need to.”

“God damn it, Kakashi.” He laid his face on the table, groaning at how cool the wood was against his face. “You big ass baby.”

He felt the effects of the extra beers when he stumbled the few steps over to Yamato, making him look up with hands-on his shoulders. “We’re dating. We’re in a relationship. You’re my...my boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend. We’re boyfriends.”

Yamato busted out laughing, barely having the motor skills to reach up and grab Kakashi’s blushing face. “You’re so _reddddddd_!~ Kakashi-senpai is so cute!”

“You’re a bully. Don’t look at me.”

He almost knocked the two of them over when he dragged Kakashi into his lap. “Me? That’s you! You’re so mean to me!”

Kakashi laid his head against Yamato’s chest, a strange calm washing over him that he hadn’t expected. He’d been avoiding any sort of affection, he didn’t want to be close to anyone when he was this upset, but he should have known. He’d always come to Yamato when he was struggling, and he always helped him forget about his problems.

Now it was time to be open with them.

“...I know I’m mean to you, but…”

“Wha? Are you gonna say _sorry_? You never say sorry.”

He ran his fingers through Yamato’s hair slowly, burying deeper in his embrace. “I might be drunk enough now. To talk.”

“I guess that’s ok.”

Still, it took Kakashi a while to speak again. “It never gets any better, even after all the people I’ve lost to war. I’m going to miss Asuma.”

Yamato nodded, running a hand up and down Kakashi’s leg slowly. He didn’t want to say anything, knowing his drunk brain wasn’t firing full speed.

“I know the kids aren’t going to sit by either. Whoever killed him...they’re going to go after them.”

“You left before Izumo told us it was Hidan, of the Akatsuki.”

“Fuck. They can’t do that alone.”

“You’re going to go with them?”

“I can’t let anyone else die, Tenzō.”

He pressed his face into Kakashi’s hair, smelling alcohol all over him and not caring because he smelled just as bad. “I know, senpai. I’ll stay with Naruto.”

The older man was lost in thought now. “I just don’t know when they plan on doing it.”

They’d both forgotten the dogs were still summoned but were too wasted to realize how tangled together they were when Pakkun poked his head into the room.

He didn’t seem phased to see them like that. “We can watch over Team 10 over the next few days, let you know if they’re up to anything.”

Kakashi nodded and watched as the ninja hounds left the apartment all at once.

Yamato shifted, unaccustomed to being able to hold Kakashi like this, but enjoying it greatly despite the elbow in his ribs. “...What are you thinking about now?”

Kakashi shook his head, eyeing the fridge. “I should’ve let you cook when we were both sober. I’m hungry now.”

“I don’t feel like cooking anymore.”

“...Do you wanna go to the bar? Eat bad food?”

“Yeah.”

***

The funeral came and passed. On the next day, they were back to training Naruto as if nothing happened. They tried not to think about it. The time to mourn was over.

Kakashi got a nasty burn on his right hand after testing Naruto’s Rasengan against his own. After getting patched up and scolded by Sakura, the day was much more hands-off, watching Naruto continue to struggle.

***

Though, in the middle of the night, Kakashi’s uninjured hand slithered its way under Yamato’s blanket. It was innocent at first, passing his shoulder, over his arm, across his stomach, but of course, it headed south eventually.

The younger man was awake in an instant, tense for a split second before taking in his surroundings and realizing, no, it wasn’t an enemy squeezing his dick.

“Kakashi, absolutely not.”

“Come on.”

“This is the worst thing you’ve tried all week. He’s _right_ there.”

“He’s asleep, why else would he be snoring so fucking loud?”

Yamato let out a silent sigh, voice still a murmur. “I’m not comfortable doing _anything_ around him.”

The other shrugged, stroking down his thick thigh a few times before settling there. “I’ll get you out of that shell one day, Tenzo~”

“I think you’ve corrupted me enough.”

Kakashi wouldn’t mention all the worries swirling in his overfilled mind, or how he wanted to ease his worries. He’d settle for whatever Yamato would give him, and just being in his presence seemed to do the trick nowadays.

***

It was almost morning, but the sun hadn’t started to rise yet. Kakashi woke to a cold nose poking his face, then a sloppy lick to his cheek. 

He swatted gently at the source. “Tenzō, what-?” He squinted, finding Pakkun breathing in his face instead. “They’re leaving?”

Yamato woke at the mention of his name. “You’re going after them?”

Pakkun nodded, quieter now as to not wake Naruto nearby. “They’re heading for the front gates of the village.”

Kakashi was out of his bedroll in an instant, grabbing his supplies. “They can’t do this alone.”

Yamato dragged Kakashi down to his level, kissing him for a few beats before realizing he hadn’t pulled down his mask. Kakashi did it for him and resumed with lips locked. They pulled away breathless and voices soft.

“Be careful, Kakashi-senpai.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I know you will.”

He watched the older man leave in the darkness with Pakkun, then his gaze shifted to Naruto sleeping across from him. Kakashi and Team 10 would be needing backup, wouldn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art can be found on my Tumblr, Twitter, or Instagram. (Links to be added)  
> Commissions are open as well if you're interested. (Link to be added)  
> I really enjoy this arc, it's got a lot going on in terms of emotions. It's also nice to see Yamato bonding with Naruto and getting more screentime with Kakashi.


	8. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the rest of Team 7 help Team 10 and Kakashi in the fight against Hidan and Kakazu.  
> Once Yamato and Kakashi have a chance to be alone, they let out all the pent up tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta reader Wolfpai!  
> The chapter song for this week is "Show Me" by Evans Blue. You can listen to it on Spotify or Youtube (link to be added).  
> Sorry about the delay for this chapter, my posting schedule has been horrible lately.

They barely made it in time. Team 7 came to assist Team 10 and Kakashi in the fight against Hidan and Kakazu right when they needed them most.

Yamato appeared calm on the outside, he even cracked a line about Kakashi looking so beaten up, but that was all for show. 

He was terrified. He knew that everyone would be safe now, with Naruto having honed his Rasan-Shuriken and strength in the number of fighters they now had.

_ But still _ . If they hadn’t been there, if he’d failed to help Naruto learn this new move, Kakashi would have died, along with Team 10.

His eyes widened at the many scenarios that could’ve played out. Kakashi was more than willing to die protecting his teammates, he knew that all too well. Chakra exhaustion was a big concern. Blocking an attack from the enemy for one of the kids. There were so many ways for it to happen, and the older man would do it in a heartbeat to keep the Leaf Village safe.

“Yamato, ready to head back?” Kakashi asked, finally done delivering the killing blow to Kakazu. He reached out to tug on the younger man’s sleeve, leaning closer, “Tenzō? You there?”

He snapped to, staring up and down the tattered clothes his senpai wore, the blood, sweat, and dirt smeared into it that wouldn’t come out. “...Sakura healed you? Or Ino?”

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling a bit naked without his gloves. They’d been destroyed in the fight as well. “As much as I need to get back home. I’m fine.”

Yamato’s eyes centered on the grime on the other’s face, all the bruised skin, and the droop to his open eye. He was completely drained, but he’d never admit it. 

He slipped an arm around to support the older man at the small of his back. “Can you walk on your own, Kakashi-senpai?” He held his gaze, other hand resting on his shoulder. “Do you need me to carry you?”

Kakashi’s mouth opened behind his torn mask, and he didn’t answer for a moment. He thought he could manage the trip just fine. It wasn’t as if he’d overused his Sharingan, he was just a little worse for wear.

When he felt the tremble in Yamato’s firm grip on his body, he had second thoughts. “Take me home.”

“I’ve got you. Just rest now.” The younger man handled Kakashi as if he were a porcelain doll, so slow and careful that the others were staring at the two.

“Are giving piggyback rides, Captain Yamato?” Naruto called, laughing at the tender scene. “Can I have one too?!”

“That’s a bridal style carrying technique. That would be how a groom carries his bride through the threshold into their room on their wedding night.” Sai explained, recalling a book with the subject.

“It’s like something out of a romance movie, that’s so sweet!” Ino gushed, using that as a chance to snuggle into Sai’s slender arm.

Kakashi’s face was hot with flush, hiding in Yamato’s shoulder. “O-on second thought, I think I can walk-”

“Please, let me.” the brunette whispered, chin tucked into the other’s messy hair. He shot a death glare to his useful, yet _ infuriating _ student, but still addressed Kakashi. “I’ll deal with him later.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?! What are you guys whispering about?!” Naruto shrieked, recoiling a few feet and shielding himself behind Sakura. “I was being serious! I’m worn out!”

“Idiot Naruto! Why are you making fun of Kakashi-sensei when he’s hurt?!” Sakura roared, whipping around to slam the blond onto the ground with a cloud of dust.

Kakashi groaned into Yamato’s shirt. He felt humiliated, but it was obvious his partner needed close contact right now.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, already walking back towards the village. “You guys are giving me a headache, this is such a drag. I’m going home.”

Yamato turned away from his students, hoping to hide his blush when Kakashi laid a sneaky kiss on his neck. “Move out, everyone.”

***

They reported the mission to Lady Tsunade and were given the clear to go home, or in Naruto’s case, the hospital.

Instead of joining his student in being patched up, Kakashi snagged some Food Pills and dipped out before any nurses could get their hands on him.

Yamato didn’t exactly approve, but he knew very well that the older man avoided being cooped up or held down at every chance.

***

“Come on, all I need is a day or two of sleep. I’ll be fine.” Kakashi assured, pulling down his tattered mask and popping a Food Pill into his mouth.

The brunette sighed, absently watching the other chew. “Do you want an actual meal at least? I  _ know _ you haven’t eaten today.”

“Your cooking? Always~”

He breathed through his nose, already making a B-line for the kitchen. “You can rest while I get ready.”

“You just want me to sleep, don’t you? Trying to get me out of your hair at every chance. I’m just a bother~”

“No! Of course not, senpai!”

He laughed, waving it off as he plopped onto the couch. “I could use a pre-dinner nap anyway.”

***

Kakashi sat up straight with a groan, knocking at the door yanking him from sleep. He smelled food from the kitchen now, and his stomach was instantly growling. “Tenzō? Can you get that?”

Yamato pursed his lips, taking the pan off of the heat while he left it. He didn’t think twice about answering Kakashi’s front door until he saw the surprised look on Shizune’s face. “Did something hap-?”

She kept her eyes straight but faltered for a moment when Kakashi shifted on the couch behind Yamato. “Lady Tsunade has summoned both of you.” She turned away. “I didn’t think you’d be together, but that just makes it easier on me, right?” She laughed nervously and that only made Yamato blush.

_ Did Shizune figure it out that easily? Does the Hokage know as well? _

Yamato thought he might die if he rode that train of thought any further.

Kakashi, however, was ever unaffected, padding over to throw his backless sandals on. “I roped him into making me dinner. Have you  _ tried _ Tenzō’s food?”

Yamato threw on his sandals as well before rushing to turn off the stovetop. “S-senpai, it’s nowhere near as good as yours.”

Shizune huffed out a breath, turning her back to them and fighting off a smile. “Lady Tsunade will be waiting in the autopsy room.”

***

Yamato had been through a rollercoaster of emotions for close to two weeks now, even if he was previously taught not to feel.

Training Naruto every day. Losing Asuma. Almost being too late to help save his friends in battle. Seeing Kakashi so beaten down. 

On top of all that, learning from Lady Tsunade that the power Naruto acquired would tear him apart if he continued to use it. After all the work they’d put into it, he’d only hurt the student Kakashi entrusted him with...

The replacement Captain of Team 7 felt as if he were failing his job left and right, despite the victories in between.

***

The two were sleeping in for once, the morning after the battle. 

_ Not  _ on the ground with Naruto snoring two feet away, but in Kakashi’s cozy blankets in his warm bed. 

Yamato wouldn’t need to fear for another episode of the knucklehead using a Rasengan on him while he sleepwalked. Kakashi could sleep without earplugs to block out all the screaming caused by the sleepwalking.

Kakashi and Yamato were tangled together in a mess of limbs. The brunette whispered affection into the older man’s hair, unable to resist when he looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Kakashi stirred, face burying in the hair scattered over the younger man’s chest. He breathed his scent deeply and felt as if he were lost in a deep forest. He didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Did I wake you?” Yamato asked softly, laying a kiss on his cheek.

The silver-haired man blinked away his sleep, unaccustomed to morning cuddles, but very welcoming. He was still new to the foreign concept of a relationship, but quickly growing fond of it. 

“Mm, yeah, but this is fine.” He stared at Yamato for a few beats. His face flushed as he reached up to touch the brunette’s cheek and kiss him on the lips. “...Morning, Tenzō.”

He pecked back, not realizing Kakashi was already wanting more. “Good morning, Kakashi-senpai.”

The older man sighed heavily. He stretched out but didn’t move to leave the bed. “It’s nice to have a day off.”

“It is.” Yamato’s grip around the other tightened. “Don’t forget you should  _ rest _ .”

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything today.” His lips found tan skin, leaving a trail up to his jaw. “Aside from you.”

A content sigh left the brunette and his head tilted as he was peppered with kisses. He shifted, fighting off a grin when hardness rubbed against his thigh. “You just woke up, how are you  _ already _ ...?”

“You should know by now I’m constantly horny.”

Yamato pulled the other on top of him fully, biting his lip when they ground together. “I  _ do _ know, you’ve been all over me every chance you get.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

He was struggling to keep up the conversation with the older man grunting and groaning above him. “It is when we’re too busy for... _ that _ kind of thing. I have urges too, you know?”

“Nothing stopping you now.” Kakashi’s lips found him, and it was instantly heated. “Let it all out.”

Their bodies rolled in time, breathing heavier and tongues crossing as they got down to business.

Yamato was more vocal than usual, taking hold of the older man’s hips and chasing the hot wanting Kakashi riled up in him. “Ka-Kakashi, please, haah…”

“Hm? What does my cute kōhai want?” the older man purred, bucking harder.

“Oh God, I want you, senpai.” he breathed, fingers digging into his waist, almost hard enough to leave marks. "I can't wait any longer."

He hadn't gotten a moment to think since they started training Naruto together. Now, the realization hit Yamato full force and it was almost too much to handle. Kakashi’s body above him, the lust in his eyes, the warmth and pressure of his dick through his boxers...he needed more than that.

They'd mentioned _ it _ in passing during foreplay, but he didn’t consider that more than show. They'd both dreamed of the act and admitted it openly, but Yamato was physically ready now.

"I wanna know exactly what you want." Kakashi purred, hovering over the other, only inches away. “Tell me, Tenzō.”

“Your cock.”

He licked up and down Yamato’s flushed throat. “Mm, what about it?”

“I-In…my...”

“What was that?” He breathed hotly into the younger man’s ear, pressing him further into the bed, bulges firmly rubbing together tauntingly slow. “Cat got your tongue,  _ Cat _ ?”

A chill ran down Yamato’s spine as Kakashi stared down at him with both eyes, the light of the morning bathing his pale skin in golden light. His Sharingan was practically glowing bright red, and Yamato could make out all three tomoe as they swam in his iris.

They got lost in the rhythm of one another’s breathing, eyes tracing every dip and hill of their bodies, then finally meeting once again.

“I didn’t mean for you to go silent.” Kakashi chuckled warmly, sinking back down to bite Yamato’s earlobe. “You’re thinking something really dirty,  _ aren’t you? _ Why else would you be so hard?” 

To emphasize, he thrust their lengths a few times, taking hold of Yamato’s hips. There was more friction and heat than any time before.

“K-Kakashi, ooh…” He’d never appreciated the bullying his senpai gave but could forgive him when it was so damn sexy. “I want you...inside me...” He could barely get the words out. "Have sex with me."

Kakashi shuddered at the unexpected demand. He whispered in Yamato’s ear, “Only if you’re ready. There’s no rush.”

Yamato pounced on top of the older man, bearing down on the hardness hidden beneath Kakashi’s boxers. It was already so warm, and he wanted to feel even more. He cursed the fabric between their skin. 

“I’ve waited for years already.”

Kakashi’s breathing turned to gasps at every stroke of Yamato’s ass against his cock. The younger man was never this forward. 

The older man’s head tilted back in a groan. "Right now?"

"If you’re okay with that."

Kakashi wasn't going to question it. He'd fantasized about this very moment for years.

His eye lit up with curiosity. He took hold of Yamato’s hips, pressing his tip against the brunette’s entrance, making Yamato groan deeply. That damned fabric in the way again.

Even though they were still clothed from the waist down the younger man acted as if they were in action. “Ahh, m-more…don’t tease me, Kakashi...”

That only made the older man buck faster. “You need prepping first, don’t get me too excited~”

“Lube,” Yamato huffed, blindly reaching for the drawer of the nightstand. One eye pinched shut in pleasure as Kakashi continued his distraction. “Where’s the lube?”

He got a bit worried when there was only an empty bottle rolling around, eyes darting to the older man. He’d escaped from underneath Yamato to strip out of his boxers in anticipation.

“I-I can’t find it.”

“I’ll look.” He tugged on Yamato’s tight boxers as he passed him. “Take these off already.”

Hardly caring that he was completely naked and the windows were open, Kakashi strolled casually around the room while rummaging for lube. They’d been so busy lately he hadn’t even thought about his supply running dry. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.

The younger man scoffed, rushing to close the curtains before the neighbors were flashed. “I’m the only person that gets to see you like this.”

“How selfish of you~ I don’t think I mind.” Kakashi was torn away from his flirting by the need to find a fresh bottle of lube.

“Can I help you look?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows scrunched together as he dug messily through his dresser drawers. “...What time does the pharmacy open again?” He eyed the brunette up and down. “I’m not going in dry, that’s cruel.”

Yamato got hit with the image of staring the sweet old lady at the register in the face, as the two grown men bought lube for their filthy sex. It was so early in the morning, they'd probably be the first customers. 

He almost lost his mind right then, face falling into his hands. “Oh no, Kakashi, do- do we have to?”

The older man crawled onto the bed to straddle the other, hands groping at his chest and lips grazing every inch of skin he found. “You’re saying you  _ don’t _ want to have hot sex?” He tsked, leaving his arms and shaking his head slowly. “That’s too bad, Tenzō. I  _ really _ wanted to...”

He glanced over his shoulder in time to meet the brunette’s flushed face and eyes glazed over with temptation.

Yamato swallowed hard and got out of bed, helplessly throwing on his pants without another word.

***

They were in a hurry, knowing any moment they could be ambushed by responsibilities or another of Naruto’s bizarre adventures.

Kakashi discreetly patted Yamato’s shoulder, giving an assuring squeeze before they drifted apart. They went into the pharmacy as anything besides a couple.

The silver-haired man glanced around, tensing up a bit as he realized the tiny store had expanded and rearranged its layout since the last time he’d been inside. “Hm.”

“ _ Hm? _ Hm, what?” Yamato whispered, eyes immediately darting for danger.

“Oh, uh, I just...don’t know where anything is now. They must have redone the shelves, and-”

The brunette huffed out a breath, paranoid their students would sneak up and catch them. “Well,  _ hurry _ .”

“Do you two gentlemen need something?” the woman behind the counter called, peering over the register at them.

“Oh, no, we-”

“Can you tell me where your lubricant is?” Kakashi asked cheerily, smiling with his visible eye. “It seems you redecorated while I was gone!”

The younger man braced himself against a nearby shelf while the other followed the old little lady around the store, distracting her with meaningless chit chat.

***

By the time he came to, the silver-haired man was returning triumphantly with a bag of two glass bottles of lube that rattled against each other when he walked. “Yo, let’s go, come on.”

“T-thank you! Have a nice day!” Yamato weakly called as they walked out.

“Good luck, and have a good day~” she called back, waving to the pair.

Once they were outside and out of view, he groaned against Kakashi’s chest, practically sobbing from embarrassment. “Did she say anything? Did she know we’re perverts? Are we banned?”

Kakashi laughed warmly, tousling the younger man’s hair and resting his hand on his shoulders to lead him back home. “No, of course not. You know very well I can butter anyone up.” His eyebrow rose animatedly. “Especially  _ you _ .”

He opened his mouth to protest, both of them surprised to hear a much higher voice chasing after them.

“Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato! Wait up!”

“Shit.” they hissed in unison, not even needing to turn around to know it was Naruto Uzumaki at full speed.

“What are you guys doing out so early in the morning? Don’t old people need a ton of sleep?”

“ _ Naruto _ ,” Yamato started in a stern voice.

A split second later, the knucklehead was distracted by the tink of the glass in the bag Kakashi held. “The heck did you buy? Why would you go to the pharmacy when Sakura or Grandma Tsunade can just-?”

“ _ Naruto _ ,” Kakashi echoed.

“Just show me! I wanna see, ya know?”

He snickered and nosily snatched at the bag, immediately lifted off of his feet by both men in sync. He busted out laughing, wriggling against their grip with a wink. “Oh, I get it! You  _ probably _ bought some kind of special gross ointment because you’re too embarrassed to get it checked out by-!”

“Yes, that’s what it is!” Kakashi gasped, clapping the blond on the back. He only put on enthusiasm like that when he was tricking Naruto into a lie.

He leaned in close, a hushed tone falling over him. “Captain Yamato over there has... _ a rash _ , and it’s nasty. I won’t even mention  _ where _ it is. Sakura might faint if she even saw the thing!” He held a finger up to his masked lips. “Don’t mention it to her, got it? I’m here to patch him up in her stead.”

The brunette’s mouth fell open when Naruto made a disgusted face and quickly walked backward in the way he’d come.

“Eugh! You stay away from me, Captain Yamato! I don’t wanna catch it!”

Kakashi sighed softly, dragging his partner the rest of the way home. “Let’s hurry up before we run into Sakura. She isn’t as dim.”

Neither of them wanted to imagine what would happen if they ran into  _ Sai _ either.

***

Finally, they were back to the apartment after what felt like an insufferable journey. For a minute, all Yamato wanted to do was go back to sleep. They hadn’t had a day off in so long, he would love to rest.

That is until he caught sight of Kakashi stripping naked as soon as the door locked behind them.

Suddenly, the younger man was wide awake as he was dragged back to the bedroom by the hem of his all too-tight pants.

He grunted as he was shoved back onto the bed and as if on command, the noise shifted to a moan. Kakashi’s mouth ghosted over his bulge, the only thing between them a few layers of clothes. He wanted it so badly but resisted every urge to buck forward. The last thing he ever wanted to do was rush his partner, or miss out on a single second of sensation.

He covered his warm face with his arms, regretting it as soon as the lips left his gravitation. “K-Kakashi…please...”

“Show your face.” He licked his lips slowly, breathing heavier onto the fabric that twitched beneath him “I want you to watch me.”

Reluctantly, his arms lowered to his sides, and his eyes centered on the man between his legs. He’d do almost anything Kakashi asked of him, even if it was something so embarrassing.

As a reward, the older man slugged off the pants constricting Yamato, and revealed just how much of a tent he was pitching. Once he’d stopped denying himself the pleasure of his senpai’s advances, he was so,  _ so easy _ to turn on.

Both of Kakashi’s eyes were uncovered, one closed and the other watching carefully as the younger man held his gaze.

One of his favorite pastimes as of late was helping Yamato open up even further in bed. He was extremely passive, and would hardly voice himself unless he was on the verge.

“Is there anything, in particular, you’d like?” Kakashi purred, knowing full well that the younger man was dying for his boxers to disappear.

“S-s…” His fingers tangled in silver locks, guiding the older man closer until he finally pressed against his inner thigh. “Suck…”

Kakashi’s teeth caught gently on tan skin, a smile creeping on his face. “What?”

He bit his lip, raking his fingers across the other’s scalp without pain. “My cock. P-please just….”

“ _ Not _ teasing my kōhai? Even when you’re blushing like that? I don’t know if I can manage it.” His eye narrowed fondly when a grunt escaped the younger man as his boxers came off.

Yamato’s heart was fluttering. Being called Kakashi’s  _ anything _ was going to send him into another state of being.

Kakashi wet his lips, then licked slow circles around the brunette’s tip, mouth watering at the pre-cum welling to the surface. Seeing Yamato’s eyes close, Kakashi made a mental note to pop them open again in the best way he could.

The younger man shot up onto his elbows, eyes open wide and already panting. Kakashi took the entirety of Yamato’s cock into his mouth. The silver-haired man’s nose was buried in flushed skin and dark hair when he reached the base. 

Their eyes met and the brunette groaned at the sight. He reached out to run his fingers through the smaller man’s fluffy hair. “You look so good like that.”

Kakashi’s stare was pure lust, and Yamato felt the effects of it when the older man started sucking.

He’d gotten a few blowjobs before but always lost himself every time in how good Kakashi made him feel. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed again until Kakashi’s lips left and there was a hand tugging his chin.

“Eyes open.”

“Why do you enjoy embarrassing me so much?”

He smirked, laying kisses to the silky skin of Yamato’s shaft between words. “It’s hot to see that look in your eyes.” He suckled on the head, humming at the open mouth moan Yamato gave. “Mm, what a lewd face~”

Instinctively, he tried to close to legs, end his suffering, and not thinking that it would also end his pleasure. “S-stop teas-”

He gasped when fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, pinning him spread eagle against the bed. “Hnn! Senpai-!”

Kakashi kneaded at his skin, kissing and licking at the hardness bobbing in front of his face. “Relax for me. I’ll take as long as you need.”

“I’m ready for more.”

Kakashi’s eyes darted to the bag with the lube in it, but he wasn’t going to move on yet. “Say what you want me to do.”

As eager as Yamato was, he knew he needed to pace himself. “Finger me.”

The older man chuckled as he reached for the lube.

***

Kakashi had been working Yamato open slowly, rock hard the entire time, and desperate for release. He hadn’t even touched himself but was dripping pre-cum with every moan from Yamato.

“You want it now, don’t you?” the older man breathed, coming up to hover over Yamato. He kissed him once, hardly able to stop enough to speak. “That’s good because I can’t resist you anymore.”

“Kakashi,” the brunette whined, hips tilting up as his legs were held up. “Please…”

“I’ll go slow.” He rubbed his slicked up length between the younger man’s cheeks, grip tight as he lined up with his entrance. He huffed out a breath, craning down to kiss at his lips, hoping to distract him from any pain.

Yamato’s breathing caught in his throat, gasping at the sensation of searing heat finally stretching him open. “K-Kakashi, a-ah…” He felt lightheaded, already squirming and gripping the other’s shoulders. “Warm...you’re so warm…”

The silver-haired man was only tip deep, shallow strokes in and out as he carefully watched the other. “Let me know if it hurts.”

“I can take more.” It didn’t exactly hurt, more of a pinch, but that turned to stinging pain a few seconds later. “Hnn, okay, okay...w-wait…maybe not...”

Kakashi’s lips washed over Yamato’s repeatedly as he moved slowly, not daring to pick up pace yet. “Nice and easy like this. You’re already fitting me so well~.”

“Just for you. Yours...” Yamato breathed, head lolling to the side as the other man shifted to kiss at his throat. “...I…I’m...”

“Talk to me.”

He held to Kakashi tightly, hands roaming his shoulder blades and loving the way all those muscles flexed. Their eyes met and Yamato’s almond eyes were as soft as butter. “...I’m yours, Kakashi-senpai.”

The older man closed his eyes, craning in to nuzzle his skin as he pumped in and out sluggishly. “Oh? Is that right?”

He vaguely remembered saying it while he was teasing the younger man earlier. Though, he wondered if Yamato had caught on to him saying it multiple times throughout the years. He’d always wanted to protect Yamato, keep him safe, have him as close as they were now. 

He was careful and guarded, but still, he slipped up with his feelings now and then. He was honestly surprised Yamato never figured it out.

Kakashi’s lips were at his ear, huffing softly between words. “Does  _ my Tenzō _ like this?”

Yamato shuddered, gasping when his walls tightened around the head of Kakashi’s dick. “Yes, yes, of course…”

“I can tell~” Kakashi chuckled, grunting at the friction.

It went in a cycle for the next few minutes, Kakashi only sinking further when Yamato asked. Soon, there was nothing but soft moaning from the younger man and quiet pleads.

“Faster,” His hips were starting to move in time with Kakashi’s. “It’s okay. I’m not hurting anymore.”

Their lips met and parted with every noise they made, tongues crossing and teeth catching flushed skin.

“You feel good.” Kakashi groaned, sloppily kissing at the brunette’s jaw. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting deeper and got a chill when Yamato’s walls tightened around him. “ _ So good _ , Tenzō.”

Yamato clamped a hand over his mouth after an especially loud groan, face bright with blush. He couldn’t control his voice anymore.

He could only imagine what Kakashi’s neighbors would think if they heard him in bed with another man.

“I wanna hear you.” he purred, coaxing the younger man to uncover his face, lacing their fingers together and pinning him to the mattress. “Louder. Your voice is so sexy.”

A well-placed pump in and out had the brunette gasping and holding tighter to Kakashi’s hands. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared up at the older man. “F-fuck me deeper.”

Dirty talk from Yamato was a rare treat, and Kakashi rewarded the other for his effort. He slipped in and out, deliberately slow as he sunk deeper each time. 

He buried his face in the bigger man’s broad shoulder, soaking up his every noise. “Taking all of my cock like this...How greedy~”

“You’re filling me up so much,” Yamato whispered, running his fingers through sweat damp silver hair. “Don’t stop, please, give me more.”

Kakashi had never felt this way during sex, never wanted so badly to please his partner. He’d never cared to do more than get himself off, inadvertently finishing whoever was beneath or above him in the process.

“Getting closer to you...it’s unreal.” He moaned into Yamato’s skin, holding their bodies flush. “Stay here, just like this.”

Yamato held the other’s face as he kissed him. “My...Kakashi.”

Kakashi brushed Yamato’s prostate, reaching with the final inch buried inside now. He gritted his teeth, Yamato’s walls contracting in response.

The brunette cried out, nails digging into the other’s shoulders. “Oh! There!”

“I found your weak spot~” Kakashi hit it again, biting his lip as he received more scratches. “Mm, you’re aren’t holding back anymore.”

Yamato couldn’t believe his dick hadn’t been touched yet and he was already getting close. Pre-cum was pooling against his abs, slicking up their bodies when Kakashi ground into him. “I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.”

“You’re close?”

Yamato managed a nod and Kakashi bucked faster, skin smacking together repeatedly.

“Kiss me.” the brunette begged, hardly able to speak anymore.

Kakashi obliged instantly, lips quivering at every whimper and groan from the man underneath him. Soon, the kiss turned sloppy as Yamato couldn’t keep his mouth closed, spit dribbling down his chin.

Kakashi’s body was tense as familiar heat bubbled inside him, easing into finishing as well. “Tenzō, Tenzō,  _ hahhh _ ,” He forced himself to stop long enough to ask, “Where do you want me to cum?”

“Inside me.”

“T-that’s gonna be messy. Are you sure?”

“Please, Kakashi-senpai.” He bit hard on his lower lip, hips wiggling, and on the verge of finishing. “Ah, give me your cum.”

Yamato’s head threw back, mouth open, and gasps escaping him as the older man took hold of his aching cock. All it took was one more buck of Kakashi’s hips before the younger man was spent. Stickiness all over his chest, down his stomach, and dripping from Kakashi’s hand.

“S-senpai…” He opened his eyes, hazy with the aftershock of his climax, just in time to feel heat deep inside, and the incredibly sexy face Kakashi made every time he came. All he could do was sputter out breaths, completely forgetting what words even were or how to form them.

Kakashi fell limp against the other, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and groaning into his slick with sweat skin. “You squeezed my cock so tight...I’ve never cum like that before.” He laughed softly, nuzzling and kissing lazily at his neck. “Does that mean you enjoyed it?~”

Yamato still struggled to find his voice. “...Amazing.”

“Oh, you make me blush.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the slight shake to the younger man’s body as they both breathed in time. “Just think, it’ll be even better the more we do it.”

“...More…?” Yamato echoed, eyes fluttering closed. “I can’t do more...not now…”

Kakashi let out a breath through his nose, settling in against the bigger man. “Rest a little. We can take a shower, then I’m heading out to find Naruto.” He saw Yamato was more than likely falling asleep as he spoke. “You can stay here.”

***

Kakashi had gone to talk to Naruto about overusing his Rasen-Shuriken, and been sidetracked by Konohamaru using Sexy Jutsu, but was now on his way back to his apartment.

“Kakashi! My rival! Always hard at work, even on your day off!”

He turned, and as expected, Guy was there. He didn’t exactly know what he meant, but that was nothing new. “Uh, yeah. I suppose-”

“Don’t try to play the humble card! I heard everything you were up to earlier!”

The smaller man blinked a few times, faint pink tinting his cheeks. It took a lot to make him lose composure, but  _ that _ would do it.

Was he referring to much earlier? Where in the world was Guy to be able to hear Kakashi with Yamato? Unless they were just that loud…

“Oh, you- You heard-?”

“You were really kicking Yamato’s butt during your sparring! Why don’t you go easier on the guy next time?” Guy leaned closer, lowering his voice to a comically loud whisper. He probably thought that was quiet. “Everyone knows he’s a little lacking in stamina, especially against someone like you.”

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. “...Right.” He smirked, loosening his shoulders. “Well, I think Yamato can handle anything I give him. He’s used to my abuse by now.”

Guy laughed heartily at that, clapping his rival on the back. “Just what I’d expect! Toughen that guy up, will you?”

“You never know, maybe he’ll win next time. Yamato learns quickly.”

“If he can beat you, maybe he'll become my rival!”

Kakashi could only laugh as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find the chapter art on Tumblr, Twitter, or Instagram (links to be added).  
> I'm going back to the edit chapters for mistakes or whatever else I find. I've been thinking about adding extra scenes to the fic as well, but I don't know if I should add them to the previous chapters, or make an extra chapter at the very end of the fic with deleted scenes.  
> Let me know what you'd prefer!


	9. It's U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot from the anime brings more deaths and more time for Kakashi and Yamato to spend together. At least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta readers for listening to this chapter with me <3 We put it through text-to-speech with very funny results.  
> Song for this chapter is "It's U" by Cavetown

Things were oddly quiet in the Hidden Leaf Village. Though, if you listened close enough, furious rumors were whispering through the air, between the higher-ups and the guarding shinobi.  _ Something _ had happened.

Kakashi hadn't been outside of his apartment in the last day to hear any of this gossiping. He still had time off after the wind was knocked out of them during the fight with Kakazu and Hidan. It wouldn't last forever, he knew that all too well. 

Yamato was forcing him to keep his mind off any type of training. Though, sex could be considered exercise, right? He was doing plenty of that.

***

The morning after Yamato's first time, he was surprised to find how sore he was. He took a long time sitting up, feeling more worked out than most missions would give.

He laid back down soon after, taking in the sight beside him close up.

Kakashi seemed to be asleep, chakra pulsing peacefully through his body.

Yamato looked over his partner's body, all the hickeys he'd left on pale, scarred skin. He shuddered at the rush of lust overtaking him, and the morning wood he was already dealing with.

He hadn't done something so out there before, but knowing Kakashi he wouldn’t mind.

Yamato slinked out of bed, dipping under the covers at Kakashi's feet and feeling his way to his thighs with kisses along the way.

The older man shifted in his sleep, legs opening at the gentle nudge of Yamato's nose.

The bigger man wasn't entirely surprised to find the other already hard when he dipped his hand into Kakashi's boxers. He woke up with boners every morning himself, and could only expect Kakashi to as well.

He couldn't see very well, his only light that came through the blanket. After a bit of searching with his lips, the tip of Kakashi's dick was in his mouth.

After the immense pleasure his senpai gifted to him the day before, he had to do what he could to repay it.

His mouth was already watering, groaning softly at the taste on his tongue. He lapped at Kakashi's slit, hardly able to stop.

Yamato focused on stroking the other's shaft as he licked up and down the vein.

After a few pumps, his hand had coated the other's cock in pre-cum and spit. He didn't bother taking it as slow as he normally would, huffing out a breath through his nose as he took Kakashi's dick to the base. He was more than eager to get another taste.

Kakashi's fingers tangled into Yamato's locks, a throaty groan escaping his lips.

Yamato bobbed up and down slowly, throat tense to keep his gag reflex down. Eventually, he got comfortable enough to hollow out his cheeks as he went and got an instant response from Kakashi.

"Ah, Tenzō…"

Yamato popped off with a smile, enjoying the buck of his partner's hips. "Did I wake you?~"

"I've been awake the entire time. I was wondering what you'd do." Kakashi husked, scratching gently at the brunette's scalp.

"I'm chopping this wood you've got here." he joked, swirling his tongue across the head to catch pre-cum on the surface.

"Your Wood Style is always getting better."

Yamato bit his lip to contain a laugh, getting back to keeping busy. He sucked with a passion, as if all of his gratitude would drip onto Kakashi's body like the spit dribbling down his chin.

Kakashi moaned with every pass of Yamato's lips. "Mm, not that I'm complaining, but what made you so frisky?"

"I just...wanted you to feel good." Yamato kissed silky skin between words. "As good as you made me feel yesterday."

Kakashi shivered, sensation going straight to his twitching cock. The memory was fresh, and that only turned him on more. He wanted to see Yamato with his own eyes, tugging the cover off and throwing it aside.

Their eyes met as Yamato's nose buried in the fabric of Kakashi's boxers, taking the entirety of his cock again.

Kakashi could barely keep his eyes open, lids fluttering at the pleasure. "You're so sexy, Tenzō." He rolled his hips, chasing the feeling as Yamato came back up to the tip. "I love watching you suck me off."

He tilted his head back, running his fingers through Yamato's hair as he went. His mind was swirling with memories, cock trembling at the tightness around him. "...It almost feels as good as your ass."

Yamato's breathing was already heavy, blowing air against Kakashi's wet dick as he spoke. "Do you want my  _ ass _ instead, Kakashi?"

He stared down at him lazily, dark eye taking in all of the bigger man between his legs. "Mm, that's very tempting but…" He reached out to grope gently at Yamato's butt. "I know you must be sore. You did so well."

The younger man sighed softly, backing into the touch. "Ooh...but senpai…"

Hearing such a lewd, pleading tone from his kōhai almost made him waver. He chuckled, squeezing and kneading at Yamato's cheeks through his boxers. "It's better that you take a break. At least one day off."

The bigger man pouted, and Kakashi laughed a little more. "Don't make such a face~ You weren't even this stubborn as a kid."

Yamato crawled on top of him, hovering a few inches above his body. He craned his neck down, staring with sparkling, dark almond eyes. "...Kakashi…you  _ don't _ want me…?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. Yamato had learned many tricks over the years, but turning his former captain's sweet-talking against him was new. 

"Oh, I  _ do _ . I'm just not sure if you can handle it two days in a row." He ran his hands up and down Yamato's sculpted back. "If you get hurt, it'll take even longer to recover. You can't ask for healing without it being obvious. I have your best interest in mind."

Yamato grinned down at him, nestling down right on Kakashi's hips. "You think I can't keep up? After a trip to the hot spring, I'd be good to go by tonight."

"Hot spring, huh? How can we go with all these hickeys?" He raised an eyebrow. "...Unless... _ that's _ your plan? You want everyone to see I'm yours?"

Yamato's face was a bright shade of red, going still above Kakashi. "No, no-! I-!" He hung his head, forehead pressed to his partner's. "I could pick up bath soaks the pharmacy sells for sore muscles."

"So desperate for more…"

He pressed himself closer to Kakashi's body. "Of course, my senpai treats me so well."

The older man pressed kisses into Yamato's tan skin. "I  _ spoil _ you. You're so selfish now. Where did shy little Tenzō go?"

"You'll always find new ways to embarrass me, I’m sure."

***

Trying not to draw unwanted attention to their closeness, Kakashi and Yamato went in separate directions in town. Running errands and agreeing to meet back at Yamato's place for once. It’d been a while since he’d been to his own apartment.

Yamato's plants needed care and attention his wood clones just couldn't give in his absence. He tsked at the dead leaves and under watering, making a mental note to give his clones more detailed instructions when it came to the care of his precious potted friends.

He spent a while tidying up his already arguably clean apartment. It was unbelievable the amount of dust that could collect in almost two weeks.

***

Once he was satisfied, he headed out and made his way to the pharmacy. He flushed when the old woman at the counter greeted him.

"Oh, you were here yesterday morning! I don't think I caught your name, but you were with Kakashi…"

He scratched the back of his neck, slowly wandering the shelves. "...Y-yes, that's right." His eyebrows knit together, fighting back his embarrassment. "Does he...come in often?"

She got a little laugh out of that. "You know very well what kind of man he is. I used to see him at least once a week, though...it's been a while since then." 

There was a tone to her voice that made him feel like hiding. 

She smiled at his flush. "How long have you known one another?"

He pursed his lips. His ANBU past told him to leave no trace, no connections to other shinobi.

He was more open than usual. "I've only recently returned to the village. It's been years since I've seen Kakashi."

She nodded, leaning against the counter fondly as he strolled around the store. She'd taken notice of the tender way his body moved. "We've got some muscle soaks a few isles down. Not many people have full-sized tubs, so it doesn't sell too well."

He paused for a second, clearing his throat. He deliberately changed his gate as he made his way over. "...I  _ do _ tend to have soreness after tough missions…"

"A fine shinobi like you should always keep supplies on hand!" She pointed as she spoke. "There's also some warming oil close by. Good for a nice massage."

Yamato wordlessly grabbed the oil and the soaking salts, then came to the front counter without making eye contact.

***

Kakashi made it back to the apartment first. Yamato knew in an instant, smelling the delicious cooking from the hallway.

He correctly guessed what their dinner was going to be, after years of being around one another.

It didn't take long for them to dig in and wash dishes, more than ready to eat after running around all day.

***

Kakashi's gaze shifted to the plastic bag from the pharmacy, curiosity getting the better of him. "What treats did you buy?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, scooping it up and heading for the bathroom. "You're almost as nosey as Naruto. Though, I don't mind showing  _ you _ ."

Kakashi followed a few steps behind, hands in his pockets.

Yamato started a bath, testing the water and showing off the jar of bath salts before sprinkling some in. He left long enough to grab a change of clothes and wasn't surprised to find Kakashi naked and in the tub.

He snorted at the steam filling the room. The temperature had been turned up. "Oh, so you're only using me for my bathroom?"

Kakashi opened both eyes just to wink. "It feels like a personal hot spring~"

Yamato slipped out of his uniform and hissed softly at the hot water as he joined Kakashi. He'd never really used such a large tub, preferring the showerhead, but  _ this _ was worth it.

He hummed pleasantly at the instant relief over his aching body. "...I didn't think it'd be so similar."

Water sloshed dangerously close to the edge as Kakashi closed in, running his slender fingers up and down all the love bites he'd left on Yamato. "Even better, we have complete privacy." He rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder. "That was why I hardly ever joined you on trips to the hot spring. It was so hard not to stare at you."

Yamato's breathing hitched, the fog of the room, and his longing for Kakashi making the air thick. He nibbled his lower lip, running his hand over damp skin ever so slowly. "I never offered because I wanted to do something so sneaky like that, but…" His eyes were half-lidded, making out murky shapes under the pale green-tinted water. "I had to stop myself from admiring you. Constantly."

Kakashi grinned, pecking a kiss to the other's lips as he fondled his hairy chest. "Good thing we don't have to stop anymore."

***

Kakashi was summoned by Shizune to meet Lady Tsunade the next morning, but he was running late. That wasn’t anything  _ new _ for Kakashi, but if anyone found out it was because he was fucking Yamato, well...Tsunade would not be pleased.

“Kakashi, you can’t keep doing this.” Yamato panted, recovering as he watched the older man wipe off and dress casually.

“Hm? You don’t like it when I cum inside you?” Kakashi teased, knowing full well what the other meant.

Yamato flushed, legs crossing and averting his gaze. It  _ was _ annoying to be left with such a mess to clean on his own, but that wasn’t the issue. “You can’t just  _ keep going _ after you’re-”

“I’m late to everything, it’s what I’m known for. No one will think anything of it.”

The younger man wasn’t amused. “I’m not letting you do this again.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raised, headband in his hands, and ready to be tied in place. “You’re just going to stop in the middle of the act?” His eye narrowed, looking over Yamato devilishly. “I don’t think you can bring yourself to. Not when I make you feel so good~”

Yamato rubbed his hands over his face, waving the older man off. “Ugh, senpai...just hurry up and meet with the Hokage!”

“I’ll be back, get cleaned up~”

After Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke, Yamato shook his head slowly, letting himself smile at the antics of his partner. Kakashi was such a bad influence, how was he ever assigned to be a sensei?

***

Kakashi, along with Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura, were informed of Sasuke successfully murdering Orochimaru. His next target would more than likely be his brother, Itachi. If they wanted to track down Sasuke, they’d need to find Itachi first, before he was killed.

Kakashi quickly headed back to Yamato’s apartment while Tsunade rounded up a team to send out on the mission.

“Tenzō, we’re leaving.” the older man started, already grabbing supplies as he entered.

Yamato hadn’t even finished drying his hair from his bath, towel wrapped around his waist. “What’s happened?”

“Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He’s going after Itachi next.”

The younger man took a moment to process those words. “...He…?”

“After all these years, all the attempts to get rid of him, it was Sasuke who finished the job.” Kakashi dug through Yamato’s supply of spare scrolls and tools. “He isn’t going to leave it at that though.”

Yamato shook himself out of his mixed feelings enough to get dressed, digging out his cloak and shoving it over his head. “It’s going to rain. You should go home to grab yours.”

Kakashi’s visible eye crinkled the way it did when he was smirking. “Oh, I see, getting me to leave, hm?” He was more serious the next moment. “We’re meeting at the front gates of the village. Be ready.”

***

The mission was miserable, muddy, and wet from the downpour. They didn’t find Itachi in time, not even with the help of Kakashi’s ninja hounds. The fight between the two brothers destroyed everything around them, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

***

By the time the group made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village, some of them were sniffling and sneezing from being out in the pouring rain for so long, and Kakashi tried to hide his sniffles. Yamato, ever attentive to those around him, squinted at his senpai when he refused healing from Sakura.

“You know, there’s no reason for you to say no.” he pointed out, arms crossed as Sakura did the same.

“Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, it only takes a second. You’ll get sick if I don’t treat you.”

The older man waved them off. “Pass. Come back to me last, get the kids first.”

“Oh no, then you’ll sneak off! I’m not letting you go anywhere!” she scolded, tight grip on Kakashi’s thin arm. She searched for support in Yamato, a serious face. “Help me hold him.”

Yamato nodded, hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and eyebrows knit together to contain the flush at his ears. “I’ve got him.”

Naruto snickered in the background and waved as he ran off, already cured of his chill. “I feel sorry for you, Sakura’s got man hands!”

“What did you just say, Naruto?!” Sakura barked, death grip on Kakashi’s arm that made him shoot up in pain.

“Ack! Sakura! Ease up!”

Yamato sighed, too tired to be dealing with the team’s antics this late at night. “Don’t mind him, you know how Naruto is.” He managed an assuring smile. “Your hands are very dainty.”

Sakura muttered to herself as she went back to healing. “Naruto’s too stupid to know a woman when he sees one.”

“He’s still got a lot of growing to do, that’s for sure.” Kakashi said, voice more congested than usual.

***

The next morning would only bring more pain and disappointment when Kakashi found out that Jiraiya had been killed as well. Not by Sasuke, but at the hands of Pain.

He’d left so quickly that Yamato hadn’t gotten the chance to come out of hiding in Kakashi’s bedroom. He had no idea of the loss until the other man returned, paler than usual. It only meant one thing.

Yamato froze, staring at Kakashi standing in the doorway to his bedroom. “...Who was it?

“Master Jiraiya. He went to the Village Hidden in the Rain last night. He was looking for a lead on the Akatsuki. He confronted Pain, and sent Lord Fukasaku to bring an encoded message back as he died.”

Yamato resisted the cringe coursing through his body. Kakashi sounded so calm, he looked perfectly normal. He was hiding his feelings, yet again. He hoped they’d broken past that wall, and that Kakashi would open up to him, but he wasn’t going to force anything.

He closed his eyes, head hung, and unable to look at Kakashi any longer. “I see.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything else, crossing the room to grab a book off of his shelf and open it up to a random page.

Yamato pursed his lips, turning his attention to the kitchen. They hadn’t eaten lunch yet, but Kakashi more than likely wasn’t hungry.

He’d give the older man his space until he was ready for comfort. They didn’t have to talk about what the next move would be, as shinobi. Right now, Kakashi would need time to grieve.

***

Yamato returned to Kakashi’s bedroom once he’d finished cooking, not entirely surprised to find the other laid out and cradling a bottle of sake as he read his book. Though, when he paid attention to his uncovered eye, he wasn’t reading at all. Just blankly staring at the page.

“...You want some food on your stomach before you get too drunk to eat?”

“Read to me, Yamato.”

“Kakashi, you…” He took the bottle from the older man and found it hadn’t even been opened yet. Was Kakashi too sad to even drink?

“Shh, sit down, and read.” Kakashi tugged on his sleeve. “I like this part.”

Yamato sighed softly, taking the book and clearing his throat before scanning over the page. Of course, it was one of the Icha Icha books. Specifically, the long-awaited Icha Icha Tactics. He hadn’t had time to sit down and read this one yet but didn’t entirely mind, considering Kakashi hadn’t given it a very good review.

“ _ Kumiko was surprised to find that Makoto was already outside her home, waiting in the rain. _ ” He tilted his head, glancing at Kakashi. “Is she going to offer him some tea? I’m sure he’s cold-”

“Just read it. No narrating.”

“Fine, fine. I can guess what’s going to happen next anyway.” Yamato’s eyes narrowed. Kakashi, the king of narrating his favorite scenes, _didn’t_ want narration? _”I have something to tell you._ _I’ve wanted to tell you for years._ ”

“Take her inside first, Makoto.” Kakashi scoffed, taking the sake back from Yamato and setting it on the nightstand. “It’s raining and you’re already all wet!”

Yamato’s voice had a laugh to it, but he didn’t make any comments. ” _ Well, can it wait for you to dry off?” Kumiko asked, unlocking her front door. _ ”

Kakashi grumbled beside Yamato, leaning further on his shoulder.

The scene played out, Makoto finally inside and ready to make his confession, but Kumiko stopped him.

“ _ The truth is that you love me? Isn’t it? _ ”

“That’s so romantic, I can’t believe it.”

“Is that what you read these books for? The confessions?” Yamato asked, eyebrows raised. He’d always figured it was the porn.

“It just makes me happy. I’ve never felt that sort of thing, so...I live through the characters. It’s all the kind of things I forgot how to feel.” He sniffed. “...The porn is good too.”

Yamato looked over at him, pursing his lips. “That’s sweet, senpai.”

“I’m gonna miss these books.”

“Well, we can always find other books to-”

“I’ll miss Master Jiraiya more than the books.”

Yamato took the chance, wrapping his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. There have been too many deaths because of the Akatsuki.”

Kakashi’s hand gripped the fabric of Yamato’s shirt, grip tight as he fought his stirring emotions. “...Too many.”

“You…” Yamato bit his lip, resting his chin against the top of Kakashi’s head. “You won’t lose me. Or Naruto, or Sakura, or Sai. We’re here for you, Kakashi.”

“Don’t tell me that. Everyone close to me eventually leaves, one way or another.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll fight with everything I have, to stay with you.” He took Kakashi’s flushed face into his hands, making their eyes meet. “I care about you so much.”

Kakashi’s eye was wide, struggling to find any words with his slushing brain. “Tenzō...don’t…”

Yamato’s voice softened, his cheeks almost blushing as red as the other man’s. “It isn’t just me. Everyone in your life cares, and we all want peace just as badly as you do. Master Jiraiya gave his life for that peace.”

“Why do we have to die to achieve that? What happens when we’re at peace, but everyone is dead?”

Neither had an answer to that question, and a silence fell over them.

Kakashi finally said something, grabbing the bottle of lonely sake, but still not opening it. “...Do you want some?

“I don’t think drinking will help this time.”

It went back on the nightstand, unopened. “It never really does.”

A few more beats passed before Kakashi laid back against Yamato’s warmth. “Will you keep reading? The scene isn’t over.”

Yamato nodded, wondering how much more Kakashi would open up as they progressed through the book.

***

The next day, Kakashi was back to trying to crack the code, and after an especially embarrassing incident reading Icha Icha Tactics out loud to Naruto and Shikamaru, they’d solved the mystery. They were still unsure of what the message meant, regarding Pain, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

Naruto, ever determined to avenge the Pervy Sage, left with Lord Fukasaku for Mount Myōboku to learn Sage Jutsu.

Meanwhile, Shizune was performing an autopsy on the body of Pain that Jiraiya sent back from his battle. It would take at least a week to get any sort of solid results, so all that everyone could do was wait.

***

Kakashi was back to his normal routine when he was off missions. Exercise in the morning (and the inevitable sex with Yamato when he got too excited watching his kōhai workout), then wandering around the village while reading for a few hours.

***

Kakashi hardly ever spoke to his landlord unless it was for rent or fixing something broken down, so he was surprised when he answered the knock on his door. “Oh, good morning.” He immediately noticed how... _ uncomfortable _ his landlord looked but kept his friendly tone. “Something I can help you with, sir?”

The short man wouldn’t meet Kakashi’s eye, arms crossed. “Listen Hatake, you’re getting noise complaints.” He didn’t bother hiding his snooping eye as he tried to look over Kakashi’s shoulder into his apartment. “Tell  _ whoever  _ it is in there to shut the hell up!”

Kakashi blinked, suddenly slouching much less than usual and gaining an inch in height. “Noise complaints? I haven’t heard a word about it from my neighbors.” His eye narrowed. “If anyone has a  _ problem _ with my company they can tell me personally.”

The landlord took a step back, unsettled by the overly friendly tone his tenant took. “Just...k-keep it down, alright?”

Kakashi chuckled as he closed the door behind him, trotting back into the bedroom. “Well, Tenzō, I suppose we should spend a few nights at your place. Your screaming in bed is bothering my poor neighbors.”

Yamato shot up from the comfortable covers. “S-screaming? I’m not that loud!”

“Oh, are you saying you  _ want  _ me to make you scream?”

They were in the privacy of the apartment, but now Yamato was paranoid of thin walls, lowering his voice. “Kakashi, this is serious. If anyone were to go to the Hokage with this…”

Kakashi’s thin eyebrows knit together. “You think Lady Tsunade would do anything about it? She’d tell them to fuck off and mind their business.”

“Your reputation is important. Don’t act like it isn’t.”

“Kakashi of the Sharingan fools around with women,” He did a dramatic gasp. “ _ And men _ ? Oh my~”

Yamato’s eyes closed and his lips parted before he spoke. “...If the Akatsuki knew, you don’t think they’d use it against us? They’d do anything to get to Naruto. If they can break down his support...”

“They won’t touch you,” Kakashi said softly. His voice was sharp, and there was static in the air as if he was about to summon his lightning. “No one will take another person from me.”

Yamato stared down as Kakashi’s hand found his, squeezing firmly as sharp chakra sparked to the surface. “I’m staying by your side, Kakashi.”

The older man sighed, taking his hand back and rubbing them together slowly, dissipating his rampant chakra. “We have to be more careful.”

It was like a shameful secret, but that was how Yamato had felt about his feelings for Kakashi since the beginning.

***

That night, Yamato’s face was buried into his pillow as Kakashi thrust above him, not taking any sort of chances.

Kakashi panted, lips at the other’s ear. “It’s a shame I can’t hear you~”

Yamato bit his lip to keep himself quiet, eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head towards the other.

“You don’t have to be entirely silent, you know.” He slowed to a lazy roll of his hips, arms encircling the younger man. “I like it when you talk to me.”

“It feels too good,” Yamato whispered, face burying in the pillow. “I-I’ll...be too loud…”

“Even like this?”

He sighed softly with every pump of Kakashi’s dick inside him. “Maybe not, but you can’t keep this up.” He grinned. “This isn’t what makes you cum.”

In retaliation, Kakashi slid deeper ever so slowly, in and out with every few beats. “Oh, I can keep it up until you’re begging me to go harder. Don’t doubt me.”

Yamato shuddered at the delayed waves of pleasure. “Pick one or the other. Talking, or climax.”

“I’ll shove a rag in your mouth when I’m ready to finish.” Kakashi snickered at the younger man’s face. “Let me hear some of that dirty talk first~”

Yamato’s eyes closed, and he bucked his hips in time with the other, careful not to speed up. “It’s nice to go slow like this. Your cock fills me so much.”

“Mm, and you’re so warm inside.” Kakashi’s lips found his. “I could almost melt~”

“D-deeper, Kakashi, please.”

He tugged on Yamato’s lower lip. “You won’t get loud?” He was teasing but already slid further in, almost fully buried. “If  _ your  _ neighbors complain too, I don’t know what we’ll do.”

Yamato’s breathing hitched, desperate for the stimulation. “I’ll be good, give me more.”

Kakashi hissed softly as he gave the final inch, still making slow passes. “Good? Hm. I think this makes you pretty  _ bad _ , don’t you think?”

“You’re worse, by far.”

He got a laugh out of that. “I don’t know about that. You’re always asking me for more, you can’t get enough~”

Yamato groaned as their hips lined up for an especially good hit to his prostate. “It’s your fault. You’re too good at this.”

“ _ Too _ good? I can’t tell if that’s a compliment. You’re so mean to me.”

“Ah, can- can we stop talking now?”

Kakashi tsked, scooping his discarded shirt from the covers and holding it up to Yamato’s mouth. “So impatient.”

Yamato’s almond eyes narrowed but he bit down on the shirt without another word.

“You’re ready then?” Kakashi purred, taking hold of the younger man’s shaft and pumping it as the movement of his hips picked up.

Yamato felt his drool soaking into the shirt as his muffled moans came closer together. He held the shirt in place with one hand, breathing in the overwhelming scent of the older man.

Kakashi grunted at the repeated smack of skin between them, arm muscles tight as he jacked off the other. “I think you might be even more into this than usual. Kinky kōhai~”

“Ohhh, Kakashi-senpai…” Yamato’s voice was muffled as he finished. He loosened his grip on the shirt, too dazed to realize it was slipping.

“F-fuck, you’re gonna make me-” Kakashi gasped, blazing heat and tightness almost too much to bear. He buried his face in Yamato’s back, body shivering as he came.

He rolled onto his back slowly, then laid on his side and grinned at Yamato. “So, should I invest in a proper gag for you?”

Yamato was obviously out of it, big hand smacking gently onto Kakashi’s face and staying there. “Bath first.”

***

Yamato was reluctant to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. He even brought the point up to Lady Tsunade, but he couldn’t argue that she’d assembled a top-notch team to track down Kabuto.

It was his duty to protect the village first and foremost. He carried the Will of Fire, and nothing would stand in the way.

Yamato and Sai met Anko by the front gates of the village, ready to set out.

“Tenzō! This is gonna be great! I don’t think we’ve ever been on a mission together, can you believe that?” the woman laughed, roughly patting the taller man’s back.

Yamato wheezed, escaping her range before she took him out of commission. “Hey,  _ hey _ ! It’s Yamato!”

Sai tilted his head, hand gingerly cupping his chin. “So, Miss Mitarashi calls you Tenzō as well, Captain?”

Anko raised an eyebrow. “Miss? Oh  _ no _ , you call me Anko. Got it, crop top?” She flashed a toothy grin to Yamato. “Kakashi screws up your codename too, huh?”

Sai nodded, locking the information into his brain. “You and Kakashi-sensei both seem to know Captain Yamato on a level of close friendship.”

She got a laugh out of that, nudging Yamato roughly. “Oh, yeah, of course! Kakashi and  _ Yamato _ are real close~”

Yamato was already stressed out and they’d barely walked a mile from the village. “A-Anko, watch it.”

Sai blinked at the nervousness from the other member of Team 7. “Is something making you uncomfortable?”

“Let’s just talk about the mission, alright? There isn’t time for small talk.”

Anko groaned. “Oh, that’s bullshit. We’re going after Kabuto, we all know that. It’s a day away at the  _ least _ , we’ve got plenty of time!”

Yamato felt the expression leave his face, menacing shadow casting over it. “We don’t need to talk about Kakashi.”

Sai was completely unphased by the scary face Naruto hated so much. “I’d like to hear more about Kakashi-sensei. Out of everyone on the team, I know the least about him.”

“Why don’t you try asking Yamato? He knows plenty.” Anko snickered, absolutely loving the death glare he gave her.

Sai blinked at him, waiting for information as if he were a book.

Yamato sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, alright, fine. I can probably think of something worth sharing.” He pointed an accusing finger at Anko. “ _ You _ aren’t allowed to say another word.”

She held up her hands in defense after throwing away the key on her mouth.

He tapped absently on his metal happuri, thinking of any sort of information someone like Sai would find useful. “Uh, let’s see…”

He rattled off a handful of facts, knowing plenty about his senpai.

Eventually, Anko was growing restless with the vanilla conversation, yawning loudly and smacking Yamato in the head as she stretched. “Ok, I’ve got a story about Kakashi.”

“Anko…”

“Don’t worry,  _ dad _ , it’s kid-safe.” She shrugged. “Well, safe enough.”

Sai was ever attentive, soaking up all these facts like a sponge.

“Okay, so you know how he has that Sharingan, right?”

Yamato watched her anxiously. She wasn’t going to talk about... _ how _ Kakashi received it, was she? Kakashi had never talked to the kids about that, and it didn’t seem like he intended to.

“He’s always tried to play up this whole cool, mysterious guy act, but really, he’s a big goof if you watch him long enough.” She was already chuckling at the story she was about to tell. “When he first got his special little eye, it took him a while to adjust to it. I can’t tell you how many times he passed out from burning up his chakra.”

Yamato and Sai both knew Kakashi was no stranger to the burden of chakra exhaustion.    
“The dumbass would forget to close his eye, even under his headband! It only happened so many times before he got his slow ass brain to work. Pretty much all of us had to take turns carrying him home, the big baby!” She grinned, poking at the top of her head. “Whenever Asuma dropped Kakashi head first on the ground he got so pissed. Shouldn’t have been such an idiot to faint, I say. He split his head open and we all freaked out. It was a fun day~”

Yamato stifled a laugh with a hand over his mouth. He wondered if there was any sort of a scar on Kakashi’s head.

Sai didn’t have much to say, only nodding thoughtfully. “That isn’t very different from Kakashi-sensei now. He’s very tired after missions.”

Anko flashed Yamato a knowing look and he glared back. She snickered, racking her brain for more stories. “Let’s see, there has to be more embarrassing shit about him…”

***

Later on, the three of them had set up for the night, Yamato summoning a base camp. For a second, the Wood Style user thought they could share a single room but quickly decided against it when Anko was involved.

Even then, he still found his privacy being breached when Anko barged in his room without knocking.

“Alright Hard Wood, time to catch me up!”

He sat upright in his bedroll when she flopped onto him. “Ack! On what? Did you read the mission repo-?”

She flicked his nose, twisting his arm before he could fight back. “What, are you stupid? Kakashi is on the same team as you again after all these years. I know there’s something going on! Who’s dick did you have to suck to land that?”

His face stretched as he dragged a hand down it. “Sai is in the next room, you can’t-”

“That’s your fault! You built this damn thing, make the walls thicker!”

After another round of wood building, Yamato was a bit less paranoid but still kept his tone down. “Anko, I’m being serious. None of Team 7, or anyone  _ at all _ , knows about Kakashi and me.”

“So...you’re saying there  _ is _ something…?”

The longer he stared at her without talking, the more red his face was. He pointed a finger at her, voice a hiss of a whisper. “If- if you tell anyone-”

“Oh, shut up and give me the details!”

“We’re together, yes.” He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her eager eyes. “It’s been a month now.”

“But have you guys fu-?”

“Ok, it’s time for you to go.”

She only laughed when he attempted to usher her out of the room. “Wait, wait, I’ve got a question for you. Am I the only person to know? Not even Lady Tsunade put it together?”

He hung his head a bit. Keeping any secrets from the Hokage felt wrong but under these circumstances… “That’s right. It’s just too dangerous. The Akatsuki could-”

“If we’re going to die it’s gonna happen anyway. Why not be happy while you’re around?”

“...I’m happy now. Really, just having the chance to be by his side…” He felt his ears getting warm and a smile creeping on his face. “No one has to know. Maybe after this is over…”

She pursed her lips, taking a more serious face than usual. “Tenzō, there’s always going to be some kind of war and another asshole to fight. Don’t you want to share how happy you are with Kakashi?”

“That isn’t the only thing. No one knows me, but Kakashi’s reputation, and our team. Not everyone is so accepting of two men and…”

She slugged his arm with her fist, then held it up. “If anyone has anything to say I’ll punch their teeth in! Who cares what anyone thinks? Come on, don’t be ashamed of who you love!”

His eyes bulged out of his head. “Love? I never said-! K-Kakashi is-!”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, _ lover boy _ .” She pulled herself up off of the floor, roughly bobbing his head as she ruffled his hair. “I’m heading out, don’t have too many wet dreams tonight!”

Yamato was too tired to scold her anymore. “Goodnight, Anko…”

***

_ Love. Being in love. With Kakashi. _

Love and Kakashi sounded impossible in the same sentence. Yamato’s face was buried in his pillow, almost suffocating himself with the warm blush of his cheeks. 

They’d only been together a month. Even if they’d known each other longer than that, it was way,  _ way _ too soon for talks of love, especially with someone like Kakashi. If his past was anything to learn from, the older man would make a run for it at the first mention of love, or any other deep emotion.

Yamato knew there was a time and place to talk to Kakashi, and more than likely the older man would need to be too drunk to walk. Maybe then, he’d even say it back…

He felt like a child with a crush again, groaning into his pillow. He was on a mission, he could worry about  _ love _ when he returned to the Leaf Village.

He expected they’d encounter Kabuto the next day and capture the sneaky medical ninja. They’d head back with their prisoner, and be one step closer to the enemy. What he didn’t know was that there wouldn’t be anything to return to after Pain’s attack destroyed everything in its wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting to sprinkle Anko and Team 7 in, they're so fun to torture Yamato with ahaha


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pain's attack destroys the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi and Yamato are caught up with all the work that comes with rebuilding.  
> Kakashi is drifting further away, and Yamato can't get him alone long enough to figure out what happened.  
> In the middle of all of this, Naruto drags his Jonin teachers along with him to the Land of Iron to plead for Sasuke's status as a rogue ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this on Valentine's Day ahahaha  
> It's the 14th where I am, anyway <3  
> Chapter song for this week is "Stay" by Palaye Royale  
> I'm really tired while posting this so sorry if there's anything wonky-  
> Thanks as always to my beta readers <3

Naruto’s battle with Pain had already ended by the time Yamato reached the Hidden Leaf Village. It was nothing more than a crater and a pile of rubble.

Everyone would need to come together to restore what years of previous Hokage’s had built, and lots of Wood Style on Yamato’s end.

It’d been a few days now. It was hard, at first, and still was. To see the village like this. To see everyone so distraught and broken down. All they could do was pick up and move on.

One of the best things was seeing how much hope a simple home could give to those watching him work.

It felt like things were going to return to normal. They could get through this, as long as no one gave up hope.

Though, Yamato felt an intense resurgence of grief after hearing a few villagers gossiping to themselves. They didn’t even notice he was there, he was resting nearby, and didn’t think anything of talking freely about those that had been resurrected during the attack.

He stared with wide, hazy eyes. “...W-what did you say?”

“Well, a lot of others did as well, it wasn’t just  _ him _ that-”   
Yamato cut the villager off, throat clenching as he forced himself to his feet. “Do you know where he is now?”

They pointed somewhere off into the decimated village. “Last I heard, he was over that way, but-”

Yamato lost himself as he ran, absolutely drained from using so much chakra already, but still forcing himself to go. He didn’t feel how hard he was gritting his teeth, so blind with emotions that he didn’t come to even when he was grabbing Kakashi by the front of his flak jacket.

He only snapped back to reality when he’d already slammed the older man against the wall of a house he’d built yesterday. 

Kakashi choked out a noise, both eyes wide after his headband fell off from the impact. “Y-Yamato?! What-?!”

“Kakashi, you  _ died, _ and you weren’t going to tell me?! It’s almost been a week! You had plenty of chances to talk to me!”

Kakashi froze, staring up at the younger man who suddenly seemed much taller. He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. He didn’t know who had told him, but it wasn’t as if it was a secret. He’d find out eventually.

“...I did die.” He flattened out against the wall when Yamato let go of him. “Plenty of people died. I’m back now, along with everyone else and-”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? What even happened to you, Kakashi?” His jaw clenched so hard his teeth squeaked. “I wasn’t here. I wasn’t here to protect you, or stop Naruto from turning into the Ninetails…”

“You were on a mission, and you came back as soon as you could, no one is-”

The younger man buried his face in Kakashi’s chest, growling in frustration that was rare for anyone besides the older man to see. He held himself together like glue in the public eye, but when the two were alone like this, he could break apart.

Right now, they were hardly alone. Anyone could walk past the two tucked away behind this building, but Yamato wasn’t thinking rationally.

“Kakashi, what happened? How did I lose you?”

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped, and he ran his gloved hands up and down Yamato’s back, feeling it heave erratically. “...Pain was after Naruto. I couldn’t let him hurt anyone. Choji was there, I had to protect him. I used all of my chakra, to keep him safe. Asuma would’ve done the same for any of my team. It isn’t even about that, I’d do the same for anyone in need.”

Yamato gripped to the front of Kakashi’s vest, tugging so much it was starting to unzip from the stress. “I’m never there when you need me the most. If I were there, if I hadn’t-”

“Tenzō, if you’d been there, we would’ve both died.” Kakashi forced their eyes to meet, his own narrow as eyebrows knit together. “I’d have died protecting you, and you for me.” He managed a chuckle, scratching his face. “Who else would train Naruto with us gone?”

Yamato pursed his lips tightly, scanning over the older man’s face, almost as if he had Sharingan eyes himself. He didn’t say anything for what felt like a few minutes.

Kakashi squirmed under his gaze. “...Yamato?” He blinked. _“..._ _ T enzō ?” _

The younger man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back and standing at full height. His eyes were dark, and he was using his  _ creepy face _ on the silver-haired man. “You aren’t  _ ever _ sacrificing yourself  _ for me _ , got it? I’m nowhere near worth giving your life for.”

Kakashi couldn’t help laughing, knowing exactly how the brunette acted in comparison to any other time. “That works on Naruto, not me. I’m going to do what I have to. There’s no helping it.” He smiled behind his mask, reaching up to tap on the metal headgear framing Yamato’s face. “We’re shinobi, after all, and you’re my teammate.”

The younger man still didn’t seem satisfied and mulled over his thoughts before answering.

“I know perfectly well what it means to be a shinobi, but...I still don’t think I can bear the idea of losing you. Especially without saying everything I want. Without making more memories with you, and…”

Kakashi’s face fell, having lost countless friends and teachers over the years. He reached up and touched the other’s face. “There isn’t anyone that knows what will happen tomorrow. All we can do is live without regrets, and keep those we care about as close as we can.”

Yamato nodded slowly. “I should know that by now, shouldn’t I?”

He smiled softly, pinching at the younger man’s cheek. “I didn’t teach you very well, did I, kōhai?”

***

It was a challenge to get through the rest of the day, but Yamato found himself in front of his tent after a cold makeshift shower. They hadn’t gotten any of the plumbing up and running yet, so bucket showers at the medical tents would have to substitute.

He was tired, and shivering, and ready to sleep.

“Yo.”

His eyes bulged out of his head and he scrambled to close his tent when Kakashi’s naked body greeted him. He swooped down to cover the older man with the blanket he’d neglected to use before. “Senpai! W-what are you doing? Don’t you have your own tent? We can’t-!”

“I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing. It isn’t like we haven’t shared a bed before. I don’t see why you’re getting worked up.”

“What if someone sees us in the morning?” Yamato’s voice was a whisper. “And why are you naked?!”

“I thought you’d enjoy the surprise once you got back~ And there’s plenty of people sharing tents around here. Kotetsu and Izumo, not to mention-”

“Yes, but they’re _ gay .” _

“Most people think they’re only good friends. Just like us.” Kakashi gave a wink. “As long as you aren’t too loud, it should be fine.”

Yamato stared at his Sharingan eye that was closed again. That was exactly the thing that killed him. “...Let’s just get some sleep, Kakashi. I’m tired.”

Kakashi slowly shoved into a pair of briefs and his mask, just in case Naruto decided to give them a wake-up call. “I wanted to talk to you first. There’s something I didn’t mention earlier.”

Yamato’s breathing hitched. He didn’t know if he could keep himself calm hearing more details, but he nodded without another word.

“...After  _ it _ happened, I...I saw my father.”

His almond eyes darted to Kakashi, searching for anything to say it was a joke. It couldn’t be…

“...Your father? But he…”

Kakashi stared down at the cover over their legs, letting himself recall the time he spent in limbo. “He was waiting for me, all these years. He couldn’t pass on, not after committing suicide. He...wanted to see me again.”

Yamato’s hand found the other’s shoulder. “K-Kakashi, that’s amazing. I...I can’t believe you were able to do that.”

“We talked about a lot of things. He asked me to forgive him, and of course, I did. I told him...about Obito and Rin. Naruto, and Sakura, Sasuke…a little about Sai, even.” He closed his eye for a moment, head lowering before he met Yamato’s face. “And you as well. I talked for so long, about  _ everything _ . I still...have my regrets and guilt, but...it was something else. To get to see him again.”

Yamato’s eyebrows knit together. What could Kakashi possibly have said about  _ him _ to his father? “I’m happy for you, Kakashi.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few beats. The corner of Kakashi’s eye was crinkled in a smile, and he reached out to touch Yamato’s face. “He said he would’ve liked you. I have to agree.”

Yamato was practically blowing fumes from his ears, he was so red. “I-I never pictured you’d be the type to bring a date to meet your father.”

“When I was younger? No way in hell, but now…? I don’t think I’d mind.”

“...Kakashi…” Yamato buried his face in the other’s chest, exhaling as his heart jackhammered in his rib cage. It was different now. Something had changed inside of Kakashi, and it was obvious. Would he be ready for something more?

The younger man tightened his grip, hands slipping down to hold onto the other’s hips as he whispered into his ear, “I’ve been thinking about leaving regrets behind, and I want something. Not just because I’m afraid of losing you, I’ve always been afraid of that. I’ve been ready, but I’ve almost lost my chance to tell you. I want you to know...”

“Is there something I can give you?” Kakashi tilted his head to try to look at him, but Yamato held him firmly in place.

He let out an embarrassed breath and muttered something, tongue failing to move properly with his nerves.

Kakashi smirked. “This happened last time you wanted something from me.”

“No, I…” He found his resolving, squeezing Kakashi’s hips as he spoke. “I want to give you just as much pleasure as you’ve given me.”

“You’re ready to give me all that cock of yours, Tenzō?”

“I-I would love to right now, but,” He was already panting when Kakashi pawed at his bulge. “I really do need to sleep.” He squirmed a bit. “And...I’d rather it if we weren’t surrounded by other tents in every direction.”

Kakashi tsked, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his neck. “Well then, you’d better get to work rebuilding my apartment building.”

***

As much as Yamato wanted to fulfill those bold words, there was never time for the two of them to be alone unless it was for sleeping. It’d be impossible to get up to anything inside a tent, so chaste kisses would have to fill the desire building in both of them. It didn’t, and that was obvious in the way that Kakashi raked his fingers through Yamato’s hair, and in return, Yamato would lose himself for a moment to grinding his thigh between Kakashi’s legs.

“Tenzō, oh, s-sh-” the older man shuddered, biting back his moans and burying his face in broad shoulder.

Yamato panted softly at Kakashi’s ear, voice husk and tainted with want. “I’m working as quickly as I can. I can’t pick favorites to get your apartment up.”

“You’re getting something up right now, that’s for sure.”

He grunted, head tilting back as Kakashi’s teeth dragged along his thick shoulder muscle. “K-Kakashi...you don’t make things easy for me.”

“I like it when you’re hard.”

Yamato forced himself to break away before it got any more difficult to kill his boner. “You’re the one being impatient now, senpai.” He flashed a grin, eyes lidded. “It’s nice to know you want me so  _ desperately _ .”

“Now, I wouldn’t say  _ that _ , but…”

Yamato took a number from Kakashi’s seduction arsenal, grabbing greedily at the smaller man’s ass. “Well, I’m desperate to be inside you. I hope you’ll still let me.”

Kakashi huffed out a breath, leaning into the other’s lingering touch as he took his hand back. “Only if you’re quick enough.”

Yamato smirked, knowing very well he’d stirred up his senpai well enough to get his breathing heavy. “I’ll do my best.” He sighed, shoving into his uniform pants and choking his erection with the waistband. “If you’ll ever let me leave this tent~”

***

Yamato was off to the Ninja Academy, or at least, the building site for the new one. As of lately, Iruka and the others were teaching outside with makeshift seats for the students. Needless to say, it wasn’t the most effective.

“Yamato, good morning!” Iruka greeted, ever excited and much more of a morning person than Kakashi could ever be. “Thanks for coming out and helping us.”

Yamato nodded, taking the clipboard Iruka held out. “Morning, Iruka. It’s no problem, I’ve been helping everyone. Let’s see what we’ve got here…” He tapped the paper layout in a few places, already in architecture mode.

After a few hours, and some breaks in between, the Academy was barebones and set up with desks, but it was better than nothing.

Yamato seated himself on the floor, leaning against the wall for a breather.

Iruka rushed back into the room after an absence with water and whatever cookies they had on hand for the younger kids. “Here, here, you need a snack.”

Yamato took it thankfully, amused to see the older man’s parenting mode never really turned off, even around other adults. “Oh, thank you.”

Iruka plopped down across from him, quickly eating his own cookie and wiping his face before starting a new conversation. “So, how have you been doing?” He paused, smiling sheepishly. “Before  _ all of this _ happened, I mean.”

Yamato tried to remember the last time he’d seen Iruka, knowing it was only a handful and even then, brief exchanges. “I’m sure you heard I’ve been helping Kakashi with Team 7. That’s...mostly been filling my time.”

“Oh, of course. Thank you for watching over Naruto, I hope he’s been behaving himself.”

Iruka  acted like an older brother to Naruto or even a father. It made Yamato smile, to see how cared for the young man was. “As much as Naruto can. I keep him in line.” He shook his head. “More than Kakashi, even.”

“And how’s Kakashi? I haven’t seen much of him since…” Iruka stopped to look up at Yamato’s unreadable expression. “Well, you were gone on a mission then, weren’t you?”

Yamato cleared his throat, finishing the water, but his mouth was still dry. “I was...helping Anko track Kabuto, yes. I...Kakashi is doing better. As far as I can tell.”

Iruka laughed a little at that. “He’s always been a mysterious guy, huh?”

“He’s...something, alright.” The bigger man didn’t like talking about Kakashi with much of anyone, and especially when it involved the fight that killed him. That wasn’t Iruka’s fault though.

“...Yamato, maybe it isn’t my place to say this, but…” Iruka reached out and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for Naruto turning into the Ninetails, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for Kakashi’s injuries either.”

Yamato clenched his jaw, comforted by the words, and yet still unsettled even talking about it. “...I wasn’t here and...a member of my team died. It doesn’t matter if Kakashi came back, he...he was dead. I let Team 7 down.”

Iruka replaced his hand in his lap and cast his gaze to the floor, thinking over his words carefully. Somehow, he always knew what to say to anyone in distress. “I don’t think Kakashi blames you. No one in the team would blame you either. Kakashi would protect the village no matter what was happening, and Naruto is just the same. Everyone did everything they could during the attack. That includes you, Yamato.”

He nodded slowly. It didn’t change anything, but it gave him another perspective. “Thank you, Iruka.”

Iruka brought himself to his feet, brushing off his clothes and offering a smile that reminded him very much of Naruto. “Come on, we’ve still got a lot of building to do!”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. “ _ We _ ? I think I’ve done most of the work today.”

***

Naruto found Yamato on his lunch break and joined him in the soup they were serving that day. “Hey, Captain Yamato, can I talk to you?”

Yamato looked up from his bowl, spoon in position to meet his mouth. “Yeah, sure. I’m on break right now.”

Kakashi drifted into the food station, grabbing a bowl and sitting down, only to notice Naruto across from him before he lowered his mask to eat. “Well, let’s hear it.”

Naruto’s eyebrows screwed together tightly, deep in thought and swirling his spoon through his soup absently. “...Ya see...I’ve been thinking about something, and it’s kinda bothering me.”   
“Oh yeah?” Kakashi asked, hand on his cheek and waiting on Naruto to look away so he could eat.

“You two are old, so you should know this kind of thing…” he trailed off, hardly noticing the slump in his teacher’s shoulders. “What does it mean when someone says they love you?”

Kakashi stood up, patting Yamato on the shoulder before leaving the tent. “Well, bye. You can handle this, Tenzō.”

“Wha-?! Kakashi, wait-!” Yamato hissed, more bothered by the name slip than his abandonment.

Naruto squished his lips, looking Yamato up and down. “...Wait, have you ever even had a girlfriend, Captain Yamato? I can’t think of anyone who would-”   
“That’s enough, Naruto. I’m not talking about  _ that _ with you, but...being in love is...it’s complicated. There are many different types of love and…”

“So, have you? I don’t really want advice from somebody who doesn’t know what he’s talking about!”

Yamato gave him a look, sighing into his food. “You don’t have to have a romantic relationship to say I love you. Friends can love each other, and so can family.” He realized Naruto wouldn’t know what that felt like, and stopped, waiting for his reaction.

“...Have you said I love you to anyone?”

The older man pursed his lips. “No, I haven’t.”

The younger man took that in, calmer than he normally was. “Do you have any friends? Is Kakashi-sensei your friend?”

He hung his head a little, knowing Naruto didn’t mean to sound so insulting. “I’ve known Kakashi for many years. I’d call him my closest friend.”

Naruto’s brain was in gear, and nothing could prepare Yamato for his next line of thought. “If you and Kakashi-sensei are friends, does that mean you love him? This is really complicated! How do you tell the difference between a friend loving you, or like, your wife or something?” He squinted at the older man. “Do you have to be married to say I love you to someone who isn’t your friend or family? Has Kakashi-sensei ever said I love you? Should I tell Sasuke I love him as a friend next time I see him?”

Yamato waved his hands to get Naruto to stop talking, face bright red with flush. “Okay, okay! Just forget about it. Don’t worry about that kind of thing right now. What even made you bring this up?”

He twitched in his seat, scratching his head and more confused than ever. “...I guess I might be overthinking things. Thanks for your help, Captain Yamato.”

Naruto quickly ate his meal and ran off just as fast, leaving Yamato alone with his embarrassment.

***

There wasn’t exactly any  _ time _ for Yamato to be worrying about his own love life. 

With Lady Tsunade still in a coma after protecting the Leaf Village during the attack, Danzō was declared Hokage in her place. At the same time, Sasuke was officially being labeled a Rogue Ninja after joining the Akatsuki. Orders were to kill him and of course, Naruto wasn’t going to stand for that in any life. He was going to the Five Kage Summit to talk the Raikage out of Sasuke’s ruling.

On top of that madness, they’d found out that Madara was still alive and claiming to be a masked member of the Akatsuki.

They needed to hurry before things could get any worse.

***

The trio made it to the Land of Iron, but the Raikage wanted nothing to do with Naruto’s pleas.

They’d finally gotten Naruto inside and tucked away in his room. They wouldn’t be able to make him happy, but the only thing that would cheer him up right now would be Sasuke’s status of Rogue Ninja being reversed, and in nothing short of a dream, Sasuke would come back to the village.

Kakashi hadn't she'd out of his flak jacket yet, too on edge to be comfortable in the plain, yet cozy room.

Yamato sighed softly, sitting leaned against the wall and trying his best not to watch Kakashi's every move. "...What are we going to do about Naruto?"

The older man crossed his arms, restlessly staring out the window. "He isn't going to accept this. He'd do anything to get Sasuke back home, but…"

"Do you think Sasuke is too far gone to be saved? I hadn't met him before all of this, and...the look in his eyes…"

Kakashi clenched his jaw, turning away from the window and closing it. "I don't want to accept that. I just don't know how far down this path he's going…"

Yamato held his intense gaze for a minute, shared silence between them.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, crossing the room to sit on his tatami bed. "I'm sure Naruto will want to track down the Raikage again once the summit has ended. If anything, he'll try to sneak off without us. We'll have to keep an eye on him."

"It seems like all we do is watch over Naruto."

"He's Minato-sensei's son. Always on the move and getting into even more trouble."

Yamato leaned on his arm, cheek in his palm. "He sure does like his Rasengan."

Kakashi laughed through his nose, smiling for the first time all day. "He has no idea how much he reminds me of the Fourth Hokage." He pursed his lips behind his mask. "I don't know if I'll ever get to tell him. I have plenty of stories."

The younger man slowly migrated onto the end of Kakashi's bed. He smiled fondly, having heard a handful of those memories that Kakashi cherished with his old team. "When he's older, I'm sure you'll have the chance. If he has a son himself, he'll tell stories about you as well, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged, not feeling anywhere as worthy of legend as Minato Namikaze or even Master Jiraiya. "He'll probably complain about never unmasking me."

Yamato reached out, hesitating as he stared into the older man's uncovered eye. Kakashi leaned closer, filling the distance as the bigger man's fingers curled around the edge of his mask. "I'm lucky enough to have seen that secret a few times, huh?"

"More than most people." Kakashi bobbed his head with thought. "More than Guy even."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "All those eating contests, I'm sure."

Seeing his partner still frozen in place, Kakashi took his hand and guided it to lower his mask. "Well, I've never kissed anyone as much as you. Never more than once, or with the lights on."

"...You turn out the lights for your one-night stands?"

"Or I blindfold them."

Yamato held back a chuckle. He didn't  _ not _ expect Kakashi to be kinky. "Only natural thing to do."

Kakashi's slender fingers covered Yamato's eyelids as he planted a series of kisses on his lips. "Is my kōhai jealous? Do you want me to blindfold you like this too?"

The younger man's face was burning up, but his voice stayed even. He knew Naruto more than likely couldn't hear them. "...Why don't I mess with  _ you _ for once? Does my senpai have any kinks?"

"Mm, I have plenty. I've never tried them out with another person though."

Curiosity peaked in Yamato, so many scenarios in his head. He let his hands wander up the smaller man's legs, settling on his inner thighs. "...What do you do to yourself, Kakashi?"

“GO TO HELL!” Naruto screamed from the next room, followed by an explosion that could only be a Rasengan.

The two shinobi jumped out of the window to their room and flew into action to protect their student from Madara Uchiha.

After a long and frustrating time, the masked man had told them all about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi’s true motives. It was unbelievable and only angered Naruto further. More than anything though, he was broken down and in denial that Sasuke would ever choose darkness over the Hidden Leaf Village.

Madara managed to escape right in front of their eyes, leaving the three on edge, and more unsure of the future than ever before.

After that, Sakura met with Naruto and confessed her love to him out of nowhere, but he saw through her lie. Sai confirmed she was covering up her true plan to go kill Sasuke herself. 

Right after, Gaara and his siblings told of the chaos at the Kage Summit, and the decision to give the role of Hokage to Kakashi.

So much was happening at once, and the group was split up. Kakashi left with Sai to stop Sakura from killing Sasuke. Naruto had a panic attack from the stress of everything going on around him. Yamato stayed with the younger man, carefully watching him and nursing him back to health.

Though, Naruto  _ seemed _ fit enough to sneak away using a shadow clone to trick Yamato.

He arrived just in time to help Sakura and Kakashi in the fight against Sasuke. However, it was cut short by the masked Akatsuki member swooping in to save Sasuke when his vision started rapidly failing him from overusing his Sharingan.

Poor Yamato finally caught up with the others when the battle was over, intent on scolding Naruto, but sent back to the Land of Iron to repair the damage Naruto had done during his escape.

By the time Naruto returned to the village at the end of the day, almost everyone heard that Sasuke killed Danzō during their fight at the Kage Summit.

***

Yamato returned to the village later that night, completely wiped out and ready to sleep. The construction of Kakashi’s apartment was far enough along that they could stay there finally. It was still bare wood and empty rooms, but it was more privacy than a simple tent.

His almond eyes warmed as he looked around, seeing the few possessions Kakashi held close to on the window shelf. 

The picture frames were broken, but both pictures of Team Minato and Team Kakashi were sitting proudly. His father's sword was sitting on the shelf, still broken from the day when Kakashi lost Obito and gained his Sharingan. Mr. Ukki, Kakashi's beloved plant from Naruto, hadn't entirely survived the event. Though, Yamato managed to rescue a few clippings that sat in a fresh pot to grow anew.

“Kakashi-senpai, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

The older man sat in bed, crunched up to rest his cheek in his palm, and staring out the window behind him. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Yamato sighed softly, stripping out of his gear. “You should think more quietly. The Hokage needs his sleep.”

“...You  _ really _ don’t have to call me that. It’s bad enough that you constantly call me senpai.”

“I know becoming Hokage isn’t something you want to do, but…” Yamato trailed off, figuring Kakashi knew very well that this was something he had to do. He scooted into the bed, almost instantly drifting off right then.

They’d been on the move for the past few days, nothing but fighting and stress and watching over Naruto. That wasn’t anything new, but it was nice to share silence like this.

Things would be changing soon. They wouldn’t be able to do this anymore with Kakashi becoming Hokage. That was...tomorrow...

Yamato hadn’t given that proper thought before then and found himself looking up from his pillow to the older man.

They’d need to end their relationship, wouldn’t they? There was no way they could hide it any longer. Not when Kakashi was going to be the leader of the entire village. It was time to put his past behind him, and change the shinobi world for the better.

His voice stuck in his throat when their eyes met. “...Kakashi...listen, I think we…”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, removing his mask and craning his head until their faces were level. “I don’t.” His lips slowly turned up in a grin. “You’re stuck with me, Hokage or not, Tenzō.”

Yamato stared for a few beats of his suddenly pounding heart, taking in every feature of Kakashi’s face as if he’d never see it again. “What if...someone finds out? This isn’t just between us anymore, this can put the entire Hidden Leaf Village at risk.”

“If you don’t want to do this anymore I’m not going to keep you here, but that being said,” He was almost on top of the younger man, the warmth of their bodies radiating off one another. “I’d like to at least get fucked  _ once _ if we’re ending this.”

Yamato pinched his eyes shut, unable to face the conversation any longer. He didn’t want it to end. Why would he? Kakashi was everything he’d ever wanted, and his feelings were only growing with every day. He wouldn’t admit to himself, or Kakashi how deeply he’d fallen, but it was obvious.

It didn’t seem like Kakashi was bothered with the idea of the Hokage having a secret relationship that could put his reputation through the mud. He didn’t care that enemies could use it against them. Kakashi had never really cared what anyone thought of him, he’d always had an image in every shinobi’s mind, whether that be fear or respect.

Yamato’s fears were eased with Kakashi’s very presence. He felt stupid now, for even bringing the subject up. When did Kakashi ever back down from something he believed in? 

His trembling breath fanned Kakashi’s uncovered face, and he opened his eyes. “I won’t leave. I don’t want to. I’m...I’m sorry for…”

Kakashi shrugged, laying beside the bigger man. “You worry about things, I’m used to it. Let me take care of it, alright? The Hokage can handle himself. You just focus on rebuilding the village. We need you right now.”

He sucked in a soft breath, finding his resolve and climbing on top of Kakashi. “No. Let me take care of you. Right now.”

“Oh? Does that mean what I think?~”

Yamato leaned in, lips brushing against the other’s throat as he trailed to his ear. “As long as you can be quiet, senpai. These walls are still thin.”

Kakashi barked out a laugh, turning his head to cover his mouth. “Is that right? You sound more confident than usual.” His eye was half-lidded as he focused on the younger man again. “Show me more.”

The nightstand was farther away than usual and Yamato was much too comfortable in his position on top of Kakashi, so he used Wood Style to reach the drawer and rummage around. “...Do we...have lube?”

Kakashi blinked a few times, peeking over to the drawer himself. “Oh, well...I guess not. The pharmacy hasn’t been rebuilt yet, and the medical tents are still up for now.”

Yamato’s mouth clamped tightly shut, then opened in a quiver. “That’s even worse than going to the pharmacy. At least Mrs. Fumiko is nice to talk to, but there’s no way-!”

Kakashi didn’t think Yamato would become such good friends with the old woman running the pharmacy, but she was pretty chatty.

Bringing himself back to the crisis at hand, he pulled his mask over his face and wiggled from under the younger man’s body. “I’ll go grab some, no problem.”

“What? How are you going to-?”

“I’ll be back~”

Kakashi disappeared with a poof, and Yamato was left with his loud thoughts.

***

Shizune tensed as Kakashi poked his head into the tent where Lady Tsunade was still in a coma. “What is it? Did something happen?”

Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he strolled inside. “I just needed something and I figured you, of all people, would have it.”

She glanced him up and down, checking his chakra from afar and not sensing any wounds. Her eyes narrowed, then widened a bit, but she hid her sudden thought. Kakashi wouldn’t…

“Uh, do you have any spare bottles of lube? You don’t  _ really _ use those often, right? You’ve probably got plenty!”

Her mouth fell open and Tonton was oinking in protest in her arms. “K-Kakashi, I can’t just give you…” She couldn’t meet his eyes, not when she was picturing Kakashi and Yamato together. “There’s no way I’m giving that to you.”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, readjusting his hands in his pockets. “You can’t? Not even one bottle? It’s...important.”

She had more than enough of an idea of what he needed it for, and to call  _ that _ important- “What do you need it for?”

They stared at each other for a split second, and Shizune suddenly felt so red in the face her nose might start spewing blood. Why did she ask? She didn’t want any sort of details about that!   
“N-nevermind, just take it and go, please!” She fumbled with a bottle before chucking it at him full force.

“Whoa, okay,” He laughed as he left, tucking the bottle into his pocket after catching it. “Thanks a lot, Shizune~”

***

It was strangely easy this time around, and Kakashi was back to his apartment after a short walk.

He let out a soft laugh through his nose, a bit surprised to see Yamato asleep with his Jonin blues still on. He quietly tucked the bottle of medical-grade lube into his nightstand and slipped into bed without waking his partner.

He stared down at him, having removed his headband and mask, then laying a kiss on his forehead. “Night, Tenzō. Get some rest.”

Feeling more comfortable with it on, Kakashi’s mask slipped back over his face and watched Yamato with both eyes. He needed to be there for the man in his bed. More than that, he needed to be there for every single villager, and his team. He hadn’t been there for Sasuke in his biggest time of need, and he’d never forgiven himself for that.

If he could do this, if he could protect the Hidden Leaf Village, maybe there was still a chance of saving Sasuke from his all-consuming vengeance. If they could make it out of this war alive…   
There was nothing but  _ ifs  _ swirling in his head and he found himself with his face in his hands. He didn’t want to be Hokage, but if this was what it would take, he’d force himself to do it. He’d become Hokage, only to protect those around him.

Yamato shifted in his sleep, undoubtedly dreaming of Kakashi. His arm draped over the smaller man’s chest, face nestling into his side, and a content smile on his lips. The lines under his eyes always seemed softer when he was sleeping. He could finally relax for once in his life.

Kakashi wished things could stay this peaceful. He wished he didn’t have to see how worried everyone was, especially Yamato. He was just as afraid, but he could never show it. He had to stay together, it was his duty to lead his team into this war.

Kakashi’s fingers slid over Yamato’s back, mindlessly rubbing circles.

“ _ I know you’re not ready to lose me. I’m not ready to go either. There’s plenty of things I want to tell you, Tenzō. I just...I can’t say it. Not to you, not to Naruto, not to any of the team. I’ve only told two people in my entire life, and now they’re gone. _ ” His thoughts were running wild, but he still reigned a tight leash. He wouldn’t even let himself think of that. 

He leaned close to the younger man, mouth open but the words frozen on his lips. “Tenzō, I...I…”

If he couldn’t even bring himself to say something so simple, how would he steel himself to run an entire nation?

Before he got another chance, his alarm clock was going off, and Yamato jolted upright, banging heads with Kakashi and making them both double over in a chorus of groans.

“Ack!  _ Fuck _ , Tenzō!” Kakashi hissed, cradling his throbbing head and cursing himself for never actually getting any sleep. He’d have to go become Hokage without an ounce of rest.

“Kakashi-senpai, I’m sorry! I didn’t-! You-!” he babbled, snatching up the alarm clock and turning it off. He reached out, kissing Kakashi’s hands in the way of the bump he’d have to hide under his headband. “Are you okay?”

A banging on the wall between his neighbor’s apartment made Yamato stop to look. “It’s five in the morning, don’t you perverts sleep?!”

“I’m fine, get back to sleep, pervert.” Kakashi chuckled, easing Yamato back into bed. “I’ve got business to take care of. You stay here.”

Yamato was too foggy with sleep to realize that business included becoming Hokage.


	11. Piece of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Yamato are busy babysitting Naruto, preparing for the war, and the possibility of losing each other.  
> Yamato does his best to open up Kakashi's heart but's it's always been impossible. With time running out, he gives it one last try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late!! Sorry about that-  
> I have it set in my calendar, but I didn't even notice the date had passed.  
> Chapter Song is "Piece of Your Heart" by Mayday Parade (link to be added)  
> Thanks as always to my beta readers <3

Yamato only got a handful of hours of sleep before he woke to some distant commotion outside and clamoring from the villagers. He was out of bed in an instant, throwing on his gear and one foot out the front door when he body checked Kakashi through the threshold.

Kakashi steadied them both with a grunt. “Tenzō, what’s got you rushing?”

Yamato gripped the smaller man by his shoulders, thoughts jumbled and words barely coherent as they shot out of his mouth. “Lord Hokage! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-! I missed-!”

“No need to call me that, you didn’t miss anything. Lady Tsunade woke up from her coma.” Before Yamato could even smile, Kakashi brought down the rest of the news. “She summoned us to talk with her. The Fourth Great Ninja War will be starting soon.”

“...Let’s go to the Hokage’s office quickly then, senpai.”

Kakashi paused, seeing Yamato’s face turn to stone as it did when he was suppressing his emotions. He nodded solemnly and the pair left the apartment in silence.

***

After a scare with Naruto disappearing from the village, he met with Sakura, Shikamaru, and the captains of Team 7 to talk about why he’d been summoned so suddenly to Mount Myōboku. The Great Lord Elder told Naruto of the prophecy involving a fight with Sasuke and befriending a giant octopus.

***

Lady Tsunade would be leaving the village for a few days to meet with the Kages in the Hidden Cloud Village, so Yamato and Kakashi, along with Sai and Sakura, were assigned secret guard duty over Naruto. With the war quickly approaching, it wasn’t unlikely that enemies would be coming after Naruto harder than ever. 

Though Naruto had no idea what was coming, and he wasn’t to find out under any circumstances. So Kakashi had to come up with a reason to follow his student around for the next few days.

***

By the end of the day, Kakashi was running on fumes from a lack of sleep and emotionally drained after all the talk of war.

Yamato closed the bedroom door, turning around to see the older man face down on the bed. He sighed, undressing, and wondering what Kakashi would even want to talk about, if anything. “...I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night.”

“You needed it.”

“And  _ you _ need to sleep tonight.”

Kakashi grunted in response, shrugging out of his uniform and curling under his blanket. “I’d be more than happy to at this point.”

The younger man joined him, lost in thought and mind racing too quickly to even think of sleep yet. Still, he turned to lay on his side, expecting Kakashi to want some form of contact while they slept. Instead, the older man shirked away from the arm trying to wrap around him. “...Senpai?”

“I just...I need time. To think. You haven’t done anything, don’t worry about that.”

Yamato pursed his lips, back to back with Kakashi now and leaving a few inches of space between them. He hadn’t considered how reserved the older man might become with the impending war. “I’m here for you when you’re ready.”

A lump formed in Kakashi’s throat, and he pinched his eyes closed, not able to speak, even if he wanted to. 

He didn’t want to face this war, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Just like every other tragedy in his life, he was helpless to stop it. The last thing he wanted was to lose his newfound family in Team 7. He didn’t want to lose those that he loved. He had to prepare himself for the worst.

***

Yamato woke in the morning to an empty bed, and for a second feared Kakashi had left without him again. He couldn’t do that, they were meant to be watching over Naruto! He heard footsteps nearby, then the older man’s head poked into the bedroom, damp hair in his face.

“You decided to wake up, hm?”

He pouted, grabbing the clock and turning off the alarm that hadn’t even gone off yet. “You’re the one who woke up early.”

Kakashi shrugged, strolling in to get dressed. “I slept as long as my body would let me.”

Yamato stretched, coming up behind the smaller man and sleepily burying his face in his back. “You could’ve relaxed a little longer, senpai.”

“We’re watching over that knucklehead again.” He freed himself from Yamato’s embrace to put on his clothes. “Now isn’t the time to relax.”

“Did you ever figure out what we’ll distract him with?”

“I think I’ve got an idea.”

***

As expected, Sakura and Sai were already up and went to fetch Naruto while Kakashi and Yamato waited in town.

“I have to admit, Kakashi-senpai, taking Naruto for a picnic is really simple, but he’d never say no to food.”

The older man was uninterested as ever, leaned against a tree and reading his book. Well, more like pretending to. No one else would ever notice something so mundane, but Yamato had spent way too much time with him.

“...So, what’s happening now?”

“Hm?”

“What’s happening in the book?” He’d glanced over the page Kakashi hadn’t turned for the past ten minutes.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s just boring right now.”

He blinked, having just skimmed over a full paragraph of porn Kakashi was calling boring. “...Are you alright?”

“Not really.” He was more honest than usual, at least.

Yamato’s voice lowered, even though they were alone. “Will you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Kakashi pursed his lips, distracting himself with flipping through chapter after chapter. “...Not now...but…later.”

He nodded slowly, entirely understanding when he heard Naruto’s loud complaining nearby.

“Kakashi-sensei, what the heck? You didn’t tell me we were doing  _ training _ !” the blond whined, slumping into the training field. “I didn’t even have time for breakfast!”

“Actually, I went ahead and grabbed all of us some breakfast to enjoy together~ I thought it’d be a nice day to spend together.” Kakashi corrected, holding up a bag of snacks.

Yamato, the one who bought all of that food, looked to the other man but said nothing. This wasn’t anything new, and he could pay him back later when they were alone.

Sakura was unimpressed with Naruto loudly tearing into his red bean bun. “Can’t you eat like a normal person? You’re so disgusting!”

“Thank you for the food,” Sai said with a soft smile, picking out a bun and a few other treats. “This is strangely nice of you, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, scratching the back of his head. “Am I not nice to you guys?”

“Well, you seem to be pretty cheap. You always make Captain Yamato pay for meals.” Sai touched his chin in thought. “I’m sure you made him pay for this as well.”

Kakashi laughed softly. “You make me sound like all I do is mooch.”

Yamato waved off the correct assumption. “Friends do nice things for each other.”

The pink-haired girl gave the older man a side-eye as she opened her breakfast. “What have you done for Captain Yamato? I’ve never seen it.”

“Hey now, don’t be so mean to your favorite sensei. That’s just mean Sakura.”

Yamato took a bite out of his bun, fishing out the savory one he got specifically for Kakashi and handing it to him. “He’s saved my life more times than I can count. Don’t worry, Kakashi-senpai does plenty for me.”

Naruto gulped down the last of his tea to wash down his breakfast with a content sigh. “So does that mean you guys hang out a lot? I can’t even picture what Kakashi-sensei would do in his free time. Probably read that stupid book of his, huh?”

The brunette smirked, watching as Kakashi ate behind the safety of his book with his mask down. “He does read a lot, yes, but so do I. We get along well.”

“Ugh, that’s so boring!” Naruto squinted, inspecting Yamato with a curious eye. “You don’t read those books Pervy Sage wrote,  _ do you ?” _

“Naruto, what kind of a question is that? Why would Captain Yamato do anything like  _ that _ ?” Sakura scoffed, smacking the blond in the head.

Yamato scratched his face, unwilling to let anyone know his secret. “I like books about architecture, mostly.”

“I read books on human psychology and relationships,” Sai said, pulling one of those very books from his pouch. “I still don’t entirely understand, but it’s very helpful.”

“You guys are lame, I don’t read at all!” Naruto lied, never willing to admit he cried when he read  _ The Tale of The Gutsy Ninja. _

“That’s why you’re so stupid.” Sakura muttered, bonking him on the head a few times.

***

After lounging in the sun and talking for a few hours, Naruto was yawning and stretched out in the grass. “I’m not complaining, but are we not doing anything today? You’ve normally got some kind of weird teamwork training for us to do.”

Kakashi tilted his head towards Yamato, whispering something in his ear before the younger man got up with a chuckle, wiping the dirt from his clothes and heading out of the training field.

“Alright, Naruto, your training for today is to cut the crust off of my sandwich.” Kakashi said, unwrapping the lunch he’d just asked Yamato to fetch for him.

As expected, Naruto was ever eager and whipped out his kunai, grubby little hands ready to complete the easy task. “Is that all? I could do this in my sleep!”

“Hang on, hang on, let me finish.” Kakashi cut off, lowering Naruto’s kunai. “I want you to perfectly cut that crust off, using nothing but your chakra.”

“And what are we going to do?” Sakura asked.

Yamato smirked, watching Naruto already horribly fail to do something so careful. “Enjoy the show.”

Kakashi sighed when Naruto handed him a sandwich that was half the size it once was. “...You cut so much of the filling off with the crust, there’s barely anything here. This is far from perfect, you dummy.”

Sai glanced up from his sketchbook, crackling a smile at Naruto’s frustration. “You must want Kakashi-sensei to starve.”

Naruto shot up, dragging Yamato along with him. “Come on, go buy another sandwich! I’ll get it right next time!”

Once Naruto was gone, Kakashi ate the sandwich without complaint, along with the cut off crust. “Well, this should keep him busy.”

By the time Sakura looked over at Kakashi his mask was back on his face. “How many of those are you going to eat?”

The older man wiped crumbs off of his vest. “Do you want the next one?”

***

This cycle went on long enough for Sakura and Sai to get a sandwich each, and the next time Yamato returned he carried a bag full of sandwiches now.

Kakashi stifled a laugh. “You have no faith in Naruto, do you, Yamato?”

The brunette sputtered at the glare from Naruto before the blond tore into the bag. “ _ Kakashi-senpai! _ ”

***

Everyone got a sandwich, and Naruto still hadn’t managed to properly cut it for Kakashi’s fake standards, so the rest of the failed attempts went to Choji, who happily accepted them.

Around noon, Naruto finally managed to cut the stupid sandwich properly, eyeing Kakashi closely as he handed it to him. “For all this work you better show me what’s under your mask.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, turning away and scarfing down the sandwich at record speed while Yamato held back the rioting Naruto.

“Kakashi-sensei! That isn’t fair at all! I went to all that trouble for nothing! I hate when you give me these pointless lessons!”

Kakashi laughed, replacing his mask and bringing himself to his feet. “Okay, okay, I’ll take you all to get ramen, is that better?”

Yamato checked his change pouch, a worried look on his face. “...Uh...Kakashi-senpai?”

He patted the other’s back, leading him out of the training field. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay.” He shot Naruto a glance. “You get  _ one bowl _ , got it?”

“Yeah ramen! Let’s go!!”

Sakura and Sai followed closely behind, shaking their heads at how dysfunctional their large team was.

***

“So...none of your plants made it?” Kakashi asked softly, seeing how empty Yamato’s apartment was since being rebuilt.

The fresh smell was strong and there was nothing inside aside from a bed and basic furniture. He hadn’t been able to rebuild his bookshelf and all of his surviving books were hidden away in a few cardboard boxes under his bed. It wasn’t much different from what his apartment looked like before the Pain attack, but it lacked the life of his leafy friends.

“I can get more, but I’ve just been taking care of those for a while. It doesn’t feel the same without them by the window or on the shelf.” He turned his attention to the boxes of books, then used wood style to put a new shelf together. “It’s okay. We’re slowly getting back to normal, aren’t we?”

Kakashi helped open the boxes and passed books to Yamato as he placed them on the newly built shelf. “Well, now we can irritate your neighbors again.”

The younger man laughed through his nose, cheeks flushing and avoiding Kakashi’s eye on him. “Please don’t get me evicted over sex.”

“Maybe it’s time to move somewhere else.”

Yamato’s eyebrows knit together, but when he looked over at Kakashi he was holding out a book as if he’d said nothing. “...What do you mean? Where would I go?”

He shrugged. “I lived in a house as a kid, but once I joined ANBU Minato-sensei had me move to an apartment. Sometimes I miss having more space.”

“...Do you...Are you saying you want to move in together?”

Kakashi flopped onto the bed, wiggling under the covers and turning away. “Once things settle down I might like to...visit the house I grew up in.” He pursed his lips, curling further into himself when he heard Yamato’s soft footsteps on the hardwood floor coming closer. “...I don’t know if I could do that alone.”

The younger man slipped in beside him, kissing his fluffy hair. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

He closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of Yamato’s warmth. “...I know you will, Tenzō.”  _ Don’t follow me into this war. _

***

While herding Naruto without his knowledge the next day, Kakashi noticed Ino outside the Yamanaka flower shop tending to the flowers on display in front. He glanced ahead to Yamato and the other’s moving on without him and stopped to chat with the young blonde.

“Hey, uh, Ino, can I ask you a question?”

“Oh, Kakashi-sensei!” She tilted her head. “Are you finally getting into dating? Do you need flowers for her?”

He held his hands up, flushing lightly. "No, no, I just- I need a few house plants.”

“I didn’t think you’d be the kind of guy to have plants,” she muttered. She snapped her fingers, dragging him into the shop. “You have all those dogs, don’t you? We’ll have to find something that isn’t toxic, in case they get a hold of the leaves.”

“My dogs wouldn’t chew on my things, they’re good!”

She blinked at him a few times, letting a giggle slip and picking out plants while he slouched further. “Well, I think these will work well for you.”

He sighed, digging out his money pouch. “...Thank you.”

With as many plants as he could carry, he went to catch up with his team.

“What are  _ those _ ?” Naruto asked nosily, puffing out his cheeks. “Did you kill Mr. Ukki? I can’t believe you-!”

“No, no, Mr. Ukki is alive and well, don’t worry. I thought he could use some friends.” Kakashi explained.

Sai inspected the plants as they all walked. “Who is Mr. Ukki?”

Naruto grinned proudly. “I got Kakashi-sensei a plant a while ago! I thought he’d kill it, but I guess not.”

Yamato smirked, wanting to mention that he’d help Kakashi save the treasured plant after the Pain attack, but figuring the kids didn’t need to know about that.

***

Finally, the two were done babysitting for the day. Immediately through the door, Kakashi handed the plants to Yamato with a smile. “I’m sure you guessed, but I got these for you. For your apartment.”

The younger man nodded, setting them gently on the windowsill and thumbing over the healthy leaves. “Thank you, Kakashi. Any gift from you is a perfect one.”

Kakashi shrugged out of his flak vest and headband, glancing around the barren room. “You needed some decor in here.”

He chuckled, taking a bit longer to check over the plants, but seeing that Ino cared for nature as well as he did, it was in perfect condition. In that time, he heard the rustling of Kakashi settling into bed and figured tonight would be the same as all the rest. 

Kakashi probably wasn’t going to talk about what was bothering him, but it’d been a few days now, and he only seemed to be distancing himself further.

Yamato thought it was time to try squeezing into the older man’s thoughts. Would he feel more comfortable if Yamato voiced his own thoughts first?

He sighed, picking himself out of his crouch in front of the window and stripping down before climbing into bed next to his senpai. “Can I talk to you?”

“I can give my kōhai a minute.”

“...Kakashi, we’re…” Yamato started, lips pursing and face downcast towards the blanket they shared. He didn’t want to accept this was happening, but if he didn’t, he’d lose his chance. “...We’re running out of time, aren’t we? The war is about to start, and…”

Kakashi stared at him for a long time, then nodded slowly. “Things are going to change, one way or another. The shinobi world...will be brought to its knees. What happens after that, is up to all of us.”

Yamato breathed softly, resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “You’ve still got your walls up, and you aren’t letting me as close as I could be. I don’t think we’ll have much longer like this. You’re right, things will change and we don’t know if we’ll both...be here.”

Kakashi clenched his jaw, sitting for what felt like much too long with Yamato’s head on his shoulder and his soft breathing fanning over the fabric covering his neck. There was no more running from his own emotions, or Yamato’s.

“I told you, Tenzō, I won’t lose another person that I care about.”

Yamato met his eyes, hands on the other’s shoulders and cursing the tremble of his own body. He barely managed a whisper, strangled in his throat. “Let me in, just for tonight. Show me everything, I want all of you.”

A shudder ran down Kakashi’s spine, and he leaned into Yamato. “...You make it sound like I won’t see you again. I don’t like saying goodbye.”

Arms wrapped tightly around the older man, cementing him in place. “I’d never leave you willing, you have to understand. Kakashi, I-”

“I know,” he said, not struggling in the slightest against Yamato. He found his ear, smokey voice wavering. “I know you won’t. No one ever does. They’re ripped away from me.”

“...We aren’t getting anywhere like this. You’re still trying to avoid it. I just…” Yamato let the other go, face in his hands and running through his hair, messing it up in every direction. “I want one night with you, without any bullshit. Lady Tsunade is coming back tomorrow, and...I don’t know what will happen after that.”

Kakashi managed a smirk. “Bullshit? You think I’m holding back?”

A determination burned in Yamato’s eyes. “I know you do. You haven’t ever let down your guard, not entirely. Not in all the years I’ve known you.”

“You’ve always been perceptive, haven’t you?” He chuckled, head tilted and reaching out to thumb over the younger man’s cheek. “It’s not that I never wanted to be open with you, but...I’m just as afraid as I was as a child. I’ve never gotten rid of these problems, only run further from them.”

“I want to help you. I’d do anything for you.” Yamato’s voice held a passion Kakashi didn’t hear often. He grabbed Kakashi’s face, calloused fingers catching on scarred skin. “Give me an order and I’ll follow it to the end.”

“You aren’t top-ranked in ANBU for nothing.” He closed his eye, letting Yamato’s warmth melt his tenseness. “...If we’re going to do this, there’s one rule.”

“What’s that?”

“No matter what, you can’t say it.”

His eyebrows knit together, blinking at Kakashi, waiting for something more. “...It?”

Kakashi’s eye was half-lidded, a soft expression on his face. “I can only give you so much, Tenzō. If either of us says it...and then you die...I can’t face that.”

_ Either of...us…says... _ Yamato’s gaze froze on Kakashi, and the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. “Senpai...you…”

Their foreheads bumped, and the older man closed his eye, mouth open to speak, but not moving for a beat. “Promise me.”

“I promise, but...what happens if  _ you _ say it?”

Kakashi sighed, burying his face in the other’s chest. “Ignore it. For now.”

Yamato’s hands crossed up and down the smaller man’s back, taking in the conversation and what it implied.

Kakashi wasn’t one to lay his heart on the table, especially not when they were meant to be focusing on the impending death and violence. Though, this was enough. Kakashi didn’t have to come outright and say anything. Yamato knew his feelings, and could only believe Kakashi shared them as well.

The younger man finally nodded, thumbs tucking under Kakashi’s shirt. “...For now…”

Kakashi filled the distance between them, an eye trained on Yamato’s lips and not even stopping to take off his mask. His breathing was hotter with the fabric filtering it, barrier keeping their mouths from locking together.

Yamato let out a breath through his nose, always highly amused when the other did something so silly. He was slow to roll down the mask, taking in every feature of Kakashi’s slim face, and especially his mole. He kissed it a few times, letting his hands wander back down to the smaller man’s shirt hem. His fingertips played at the other’s hip bones, lips making their way to Kakashi’s at the same time.

Yamato bit his lip, nudging at the beauty mark with his nose. “...Have I ever told you how  _ adorable _ this is? I can’t remember, but if I haven’t...it’s adorable.”

“...Tenzō…” Kakashi huffed, bowing his head, hair falling in his eyes and failing to hide his flush.

His eyes narrowed, a cat-like expression of smugness. He never got to see his senpai so embarrassed and he drank it up. “Is my Kakashi shy? You’re normally so flirty.”

Kakashi grunted, grabbing Yamato’s face and smooshing their lips together to shut him up. He spoke as he kissed him, keeping him in place with fingers weaved in dark locks. “Don’t tease me, kōhai.”

“Teasing you is fun, I see why you do it to me,” Yamato muttered, chuckling darkly as his grip on Kakashi’s hips tightened. “You’re so cute when you blush.” A throaty groan left him as he effortlessly lifted the other into his lap, riled up already. “I wanna make you blush more, I think.”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want, that’s what you asked for.” Kakashi purred, settling against him and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

It was heated from the start, and there was much more dirty talk than Yamato normally provided. He groaned softly into Kakashi’s ear as they ground against each other. 

He reached around, taking his time passing over the dips of the smaller man’s body and settling on his ass. “...Can I...can I fuck you?”

The words went straight to Kakashi’s pulsing cock that rubbed against Yamato’s. He let out a breath, backing into the younger man’s grip. “Yes.”

For once, he didn’t have any sort of comebacks or teasing. His breathing hitched when Yamato rolled him onto his back, staring down at him. “...Tenzō…”

Yamato’s eyes were half-lidded and he laid a series of kisses onto his lips, already stripping off Kakashi’s boxers in the same move. “You don’t have anything else to say?” He smirked down at him, a bit surprised to see how  _ soft _ Kakashi’s expression was. “...Nothing like...um...”

“I like saying your name.” Kakashi’s face was growing redder, and he averted his gaze, eyebrows knitting together. “I’m enjoying myself.”

Yamato paused, his heart picking up at the passing moment. Kakashi hadn’t ever looked at him  _ like that _ before. “...T-that’s good.”

He distracted himself by grabbing a bottle of lube, coating his fingers, and watching closely as he slid one inside the older man. “I’m enjoying you too, senpai.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that but shifted into shallow breaths and closed eyes when Yamato added another finger. “For being in ANBU, you’re really a soft guy.”

“I’m sure you are too. You’re just hiding it.” the younger man taunted, sliding in a third finger.

Kakashi gripped the sheets, groaning and writhing with every thrust. Their eyes found one another, and Yamato found it hard to breathe. 

He kept busy fingering Kakashi, not allowing a second to think of his swelling feelings.

His mouth traveled up Kakashi’s body as he was buried knuckles deep. “You make such nice faces.”

Kakashi breathed softly, filling the distance between them. “You’re good at this.”

Yamato’s voice was low, face glowing with flush. “My cock will feel even better, won’t it?”

A groan left the older man’s throat. “I can’t wait.”

He chuckled, slowly brushing his tongue against Kakashi’s lower lip. “Oh no, I’m savoring this. No rushing.”

Kakashi bit back a groan as the younger man slid under his shirt to tweak one nipple and lick the other. “Ah, damn.”

Yamato closed his eyes, focusing on hitting all of Kakashi’s weak spots, and relishing in the twitch of his body and the way his chest heaved with every breath.

Kakashi’s moans were getting closer and his hips were rocking with every pump of Yamato’s thick fingers. “T-Tenzō, I’m…already...”

Yamato’s free hand stroked at the other’s dripping shaft now, thumbing over his slit and rubbing the pooling pre-cum into silky skin. “Go ahead, Kakashi.”

He lowered his head, lips locking onto Kakashi’s dick and feeling him melt on his tongue soon after. After a moment to recover, he took in the sight of the older man splayed out underneath him and removed his fingers.

Kakashi’s eyes were half-lidded, watching the other closely. “Kiss me.”

The younger man was already painfully hard, briefs hardly able to contain him, and pre-cum soaking through. He ignored everything besides the man he straddled, leaning in to press their lips together.

The kiss went slow, Kakashi tasting himself and swiping his tongue over the other’s lower lip. He grunted, feeling Yamato’s arousal pressed firmly against his abdomen. He tangled his fingers in brown locks and deepening the kiss.

The bigger man huffed out a breath, tongue finding Kakashi’s and crossing one another. He spoke against his lips as the other tugged on his hair playfully. “What can I give you now?”

“Mm, I’m pretty relaxed, so whenever you’re ready, I am too.” Kakashi stretched out, joints cracking in a chorus.

“...Can I kiss you some more?” the younger man asked sheepishly, big eyes soft and warm.

“Yeah, of course.”

Yamato made his way over Kakashi’s chest, down his abs, across both hips, and by that point, the older man was wiggling at the tickle of his lips.

To keep him still, the bigger man held his butt, molding it in his hands and slowly migrating closer and closer.

“...Kakashi,” Yamato moaned against his flushed skin, kissing his way over both cheeks. “I want to…” He let out a shaking breath, spreading the older man open. “Can I...kiss you here?”

Kakashi shuddered at the hot breath on his sensitive skin. He didn’t expect the younger man to do something like this. “Mm, T-Tenzō…go for it.”

He went slow, lips closing in until he was at the smaller man’s entrance, holding his breath to hear any noises. When none came, he laid his tongue flat, licking up and down in long strokes. 

Kakashi’s body was tense and Yamato kneaded his ass as he pulled away to speak. “...I can’t tell if you like this. Not when I can’t hear you.”

“Keep going, I like it.”

“What do you like?”

The smaller man backed into his touch. “Anything with your tongue.”

Yamato nodded, lapping at him now, noises slipping out of Kakashi’s mouth going straight to his throbbing cock. 

“Hahhh...you make me so hard, I want you.” He was panting, tongue pressing at the other’s entrance. “I wanna be inside you so bad.”

“ _ Ohh _ , more. Give me more.” Kakashi groaned, hips grinding and pre-cum staining the sheets.

Yamato’s tongue slipped inside, hands gripping to Kakashi’s ass and deepening with the other’s body jolting. He hadn’t imagined doing this before, the thought of pleasuring his senpai so much with his tongue never occurred to him. Now that he’d discovered a new way to make Kakashi come undone, it would go into his lineup of foreplay.

Kakashi’s mouth was open in a constant stream of grunts and heavy breathing. “Tenzō, I need your cock.”

“I’ll give you what you want.” Yamato flipped him over in an instant, giving a final kiss to the older man’s butt before leaving the bed to peel his all too tight briefs off.

“...Ten-...” Kakashi cut himself off, biting his lip and staring at the man crawling back onto the bed. He flushed deeper, averting his gaze. “Tenzō, I...”

“Yes,  _ Kakashi _ ?” He chuckled, tilting his head as he slowly spread the smaller man’s legs open. “If you want, I can give you a reason to say my name so much.”

When the other hid his face in his hands, Yamato crept in closer, gently removing them and finding his senpai blushing bright red. “...Is everything okay? Do you still want to do this?”

“I’m just...feeling a lot of things.” Kakashi took him by the lips, arms wrapping around his neck and bringing their naked bodies together. “Mainly horny. Way too horny.”

He framed his face with his forearms on either side, kissing him as he spoke. “I can help with that.” He shivered when their slicked-up cocks rubbed together.

“Will you make me cum again?~”

His lips trailed to Kakashi’s ear, voice huskier than usual. “Can I cum inside you?”

The older man’s dick jumped at that, and he squirmed. “I’d like that.”

“You’re moving a lot.” Yamato started, positioning his length between the other’s crack. “Did I make my senpai nervous?”

“Well, not...not nervous, but,” He ground against Yamato’s hardness. “I’m eager.”

“I’ll try to hurry for you then.”

He slid up and down lazily as he felt around the covers for the lube. “Where did it go?” He grunted, shaft in hand and pressing so close to Kakashi’s opening. “Nnh, I can feel how warm you are.”

Yamato stopped searching for a moment, distracted by Kakashi’s eyes meeting his. He felt his heart pick up, lips parted enough to lick over and softly breathe. He shook himself out of it, face and tips of his ears tinted red. “I-I know it’s here. I just had it right-”

“Ah, shit, Tenzō.” Kakashi let out a shaky gasp when the younger man shifted a bit too far and pressed the tip of his dick firmly against him. “I don’t care about lube, just-” He arched his back, desperate for more. “Just fuck me, please.”

He’d never heard the older man beg like that, and was left mouth open and too turned on to say no. “I-I...I’ll go slow…”

His eyebrows knit together, fist around his member and gawking as he struggled to line it up properly. His nerves were getting to him now, making him fumble. “Sorry, I’m not...used to this.”

“You’re sexy when you’re focused.” Kakashi cooed. “I get so hard when you’re training. You always make that face.”

Yamato let out an exasperated breath, unable to focus in the slightest. “W-why is this so difficult?”

Kakashi smirked, sitting up enough to tousle his hair. “You’re psyching yourself out, just relax.” He pecked a few kisses on his lips. “Let me help you, kōhai~”

The older man stroked Yamato’s slippery cock, easily making penetration once he got the bigger man to roll his hips. “Ahh, there we go…”

He leaned over Kakashi, head of his dick disappearing inside the searing heat. “K-Kakashi…oh...” The older man bucked, and he slid further in. “Fuck, Kakashi…you feel...”

His eyebrows knit together when he took in the sight beneath him past his blurry eyes. The smaller man was biting his lip, teeth peeking out from his upper lip and face half-hidden by the pillow. 

Yamato instinctively tried to pull out. “Am I hurting you? I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no. Stay inside. Don’t move.” Kakashi gruffed, feeling the other man immediately freeze in place. He blinked for a moment, then grumbled and did the hand sign to summon a clone. “Can you fucking find the lube?”

“Kakashi-senpai!” Yamato squawked, face on fire and scrambling to cover himself.

“What?” the two Kakashi’s echoed. 

“It isn’t like I haven’t seen your wood before.” the clone said with a wink, already rummaging around the room.

“That’s  _ my _ clone, no reason to be a prude.” the older man laughed, coaxing the blanket from Yamato’s hands. He ran his fingertips up and down the younger man’s hairy chest. “I didn’t want you to have to leave. I like my view.”

He huffed out a breath, closing his eyes and gently bumping Kakashi’s forehead. “This is...weird. Having another person here. Even if it’s  _ you _ .”

“Yamato, is it up your ass or something?” the clone asked, smacking the younger man’s ass and getting a yelp out of him. The clone grunting as he got on the ground to look under the bed. “I can’t believe we haven’t found it yet.”

“I can’t stay aroused like this.”

“What if we keep going?” Kakashi suggested.

“No, I can’t do that!”

The clone poked his head up with a grin. “It just means I get to see another angle after I poof away.”

Yamato whimpered and Kakashi tutted, rubbing circles into his back. “We can come back to that one later.”

“It was twisted in the bedsheets and half under the bed.” the clone sighed, making the younger man jump when he handed him the lube.

Kakashi processed his new memories after the clone was gone. “You still ready?”

He leaned away enough to take in the sight of his half-hardness still buried inside the older man. “...Y-yes, but…”

“Come here, I’ve got you.”

Their lips locked again, and Kakashi felt his way to Yamato’s cock, petting him as he lubed him up properly.

His tongue swiped over the other’s lower lip, suckling on it and biting. “Mm, it’s so easy to get you going.”

“Everything you do turns me on, you’re beautiful.”

Kakashi hummed, free hand squeezing at Yamato’s cheeks. “Ditto.”

“Hah, senpai…” He jerked at the touch, reminding himself the clone was gone now. His breathing hitched. “I mean it. You’re so pretty.”

“Even with your dick inside me, you still call me that?”

“You’ll always be my senpai, I’ve told you that,” he whispered, eyes closed as he enjoyed the glide of Kakashi’s hand. “You’re my everything.”

Kakashi was burning up from the rapid-fire heartfelt comments, his voice uneven. “D-don’t say those kinds of things, you’re-” He caught himself before he admitted to being embarrassed. It was all over his face right now, but still.

He gave a slap to Yamato’s perky ass, desperate to change the subject. “You can move now. I’m still stretching, just ease it in.”

Yamato hissed, far enough inside to feel the suction urging him deeper. “I-I’ll try my best.”

“You’re bigger than I thought.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you.”

Kakashi laughed, running his fingers through damp hair. “Oh no, I love how big you are.”

“I didn’t think you’d feel so wet.” he breathed, face against Kakashi’s neck. “A-and you’re so tight...”

“Just wait ‘til I really start squeezing you.”

Yamato whined into the other’s skin as his walls flexed. “Kakashi, oh, f-fu-”

“What a dirty mouth. Is  _ fuck _ your favorite word tonight?”

The bigger man couldn’t help the buck of his hips and got an open mouth moan from Kakashi. “As long as...I’m fucking you, y-yes.” He has halfway inside, already keening and fighting to keep his voice down. “It feels so good, I-I...”

“Your cock is filling me so well, Tenzō,” Kakashi murmured, cradling the younger man in his arms. He nuzzled at his hair, taking in the strong scent of nature on him at all times. “Go deeper, I want it.”

He pumped in and out at a sluggish pace, being hit with wave after wave of new sensations. He breathed in time, croaking at every move Kakashi made. He buried his face in the other’s shoulder, feeling a rise of emotions in his heart. “ _ Kakashi _ , hhnnn…”

“You’re driving me crazy, being so gentle on me, and saying my name like that.” He sighed into Yamato’s ear. “Harder,  _ please Tenzō _ .”

He shuddered, dick throbbing from inside and making even more friction. He groaned, allowing himself to thrust as fast as his chest was heaving and watching with wide-blown eyes at Kakashi’s thrown back head.

“Ohh yeah, just like that, fuck me.”

A heat pooled in his tight stomach and a cry tore out of his throat. “Kakashi, I’m gonna-” It came out of nowhere and his entire body trembled as he unexpectedly finished. 

“Damn it, I-I’m not ready to stop.” he panted, still driving into Kakashi as if he hadn’t just orgasmed. It was somehow even warmer and endlessly sensitive now, every twitch making him moan. “I need to make you cum first.”

“Holy shit, Tenzō,” Kakashi choked out a gasp, completely taken off guard and stuffed with cock when the last inch slid inside. “I’ve never had anyone keep going like this.”

“I’ll do better than anyone else,” Yamato whispered, licking and biting at the older man’s neck. To prove himself, he went harder, hitting Kakashi’s prostate for the first time. “Tell me what you like.”

“Right there, you’ve got it, keep going.” Kakashi’s eyes pinched shut, holding tight to the other. “Tenzō, Tenzō,  _ hhahh _ , you’re doing so good.”

“Cum for me, Kakashi. I love watching you take my cock like this.” He growled softly, leaving a series of hickeys on the smaller man’s pale skin.

“Close, close, just a little more.” 

Yamato wrapped him up in a tight hug, grunting when legs wrapped around his waist to bring them closer together. “I-I might cum again.”

Kakashi clenched around him, jacking off as his climax approached. He didn’t last much longer, finishing in a string of filthy words and covering himself in cum. 

Yamato grunted at the unbearable tightness, hips stuttering as he followed close behind. His arms gave out and he landed on a wheezing Kakashi, gulping down air to his abused lungs.

The younger man’s head was spinning and the flood of emotions overwhelmed him, face crammed into Kakashi’s chest and tears stinging his eyes, along with sweat. “Thank you- thank you for...letting me...be with you like this...”

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, you don’t have to say that.”

“Kakashi, really, I…” He clamped his jaw so hard his teeth squeaked. 

He had to stop himself. He wasn’t in control of his mouth. He wanted so badly to voice every one of his screaming thoughts. He wanted him to know every single one of his praises.

The older man gently shushed him, rocking him lazily in his arms. “Now, now crybaby. It’s alright. Don’t get all mushy on me now.”

“O-one day, you’re going to shut up and let me talk.” Yamato sniffled, dangerously close to getting his dripping nose on the other. “I’m a sap, deal with it.”

“Just wait a bit longer.” He laid kisses into the other’s damp, dark hair. “There are things I need to say to you too, Tenzō. I need more time before that.”

Yamato held his tongue.  _ We’re out of time, Kakashi. _

There was a silence between them until Kakashi managed to push the other to the side. “I’m sorry, I really enjoy post-sex cuddles with you and all, but I’ve got two loads in my ass and I need a shower.”

Yamato cringed at the raunchiness as the other waddled for the bathroom. “‘kashi, that’s disgusting.”

The older man was so busy he hadn’t even noticed the subtle nickname. “Your fault.”

***

Kakashi woke in a cold sweat, jolting upright after a particularly gruesome nightmare of Yamato dying to protect him. He didn’t want to remember any of it, but every time he closed his eyes there was his dead body laid out in front of him, blood seeping into the earth and the life gone from his wide, vacant eyes.

“...Tenzō…” he croaked, face in his hands and cringing at the afterimage. He shot out of bed, only stopping when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“I’m here, Kakashi.”

He looked back, panting, and sat on the side of the bed, knees too weak to stand any longer. “...I…”

Yamato’s hand trailed up the other’s bicep to curl around his shoulder. He’d seen him in this state so many times, it was obvious what the problem was, but he’d never gotten Kakashi to talk about his dreams. “It wasn’t real.”

Kakashi leaned into his touch, allowing himself the comfort and trying to calm his pounding heart. “What scares me is how easily it could happen.”

The younger man took him into his arms. “Will you tell me what it was?”

“...You were dead, Tenzō. You- You died to save me.”

“Do you dream of that often?”

“Lately, it’s been you. For a while...it was Rin, or Obito, Minato...Team 7…”

Yamato hated to hear the shake in the older man’s voice. “I’m still here. Right now.” He ran his fingers through silver hair, other hand crossing up and down his clammy back. “In this moment, we’re both here and we’re safe. I’m so happy to be with you like this, Kakashi. I’d never want anything else.”

He buried his face in the bigger man’s broad shoulder, eyes pinched shut and fighting off the gore swirling behind his eyes. “...I’m happy with you too. I…”

He held himself back, as he always did. It wouldn’t leave his lips, locked away in his throat and showing no signs of escaping. “...God, Tenzō…I wish I...”

“It’s okay.” His body trembled and Yamato’s grip tightened, planting kisses into his hair. “I’ll wait as long as you need.”

There was a knock at the front door, and the younger man was slow to move, turning his head and calling, “Coming, let me get dressed.”

He kissed Kakashi’s forehead, smiling gently as he threw on his undershirt and pants. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He closed the door to the bedroom, then answered the front door and saw Shizune waiting. “Has Lady Hokage returned from the Kage’s meeting?”

“She has, and you’ve been summoned for a mission assignment.”

“Thank you, I’ll meet her shortly.”

He went back to his bedroom with a sigh, vest and faceplate on in an instant. “...I have to meet with the Hokage.” His eyes were apologetic, the moment with Kakashi completely interrupted. “I’ll try to see you before I leave.”

The smaller man stared up, Yamato standing between his legs now. “Come back to me.”

He could’ve melted into a puddle on the floor, never imagining Kakashi would ever want him in this way. Things were changing so quickly now, and they were closer than ever before.

He took Kakashi’s face into his hands, kissing him deeply before whispering, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter yet? Thank you for reading along so far! It's been a lot of fun to write <3  
> We may be getting close to the war, but I've still got quite a bit more story to tell, ehehe


End file.
